Fear and Self Loathing in Wiltshire
by thatsoravenclaw
Summary: After the war Draco becomes an Auror to redeem himself. He wants to be good enough for the woman he has secretly been in love with for years, Hermione. As he gets partnered with Harry, they must find out what the remaining Death Eaters are plotting. Will they catch them in time to stop another war? Will Hermione ever love him back? (Previously named A Different Kind)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns everything

 **A Different Kind**

 **Chapter 1**

The war was over and Voldemort had finally been defeated. The Ministry of Magic was in a state of chaos trying to get the magical world back in order. They had captured as many Death Eaters as possible after the final battle and had been escorting them to Azkaban to await their trials. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been elected as the new Minister of Magic by a landslide. He was determined to rid the Ministry of corruption and the pureblood laws enforced by the last regime.

One of his first orders he had as minister was replacing dementors with Aurors as the new guards of Azkaban. This left the ministry in desperate need to hire as many new aurors as possible. Not only to cover all the shifts that were now needed at Azkaban, but many Aurors had died during the war as well. Replacing that many members inside the ministry was a necessity; the department was still trying to track down all the death eaters who fled after the final battle, making them desperate for as many new recruits as possible.

Kingsley wanted to get the ministry functioning as quickly as possible and requested Harry Potter fit to start as an Auror immediately after the war. Harry gladly accepted, as it had been his dream job since he had first heard about the position. He also did not want to step foot in Hogwarts again after witnessing so many people die there.

Shacklebolt had asked the same of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger as well, but both of them politely declined. Hermione had been determined to go back to Hogwarts to finish her final year and take her NEWTS. Ron on the other hand, had decided that he was needed at George's side more; after Fred's death George had been taking things hard. He had decided to skip his final year at Hogwarts and took over Fred's responsibilities at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes instead. This left Kingsley with over twenty Auror positions to fill, and it would take weeks to interview and train that many new recruits.

Arthur Weasley had been promoted to the head of the Auror Department after the ministry had been taken back. Arthur was in charge of the first round of new auror interviews, and oversaw all of the background checks. He would only send the candidates he was sure would be of use to the department on for final approval. Final approval was the task of the minister himself, as Kingsley wanted a chance to talk to and approve of every new auror that would join the force.

Minister Shackelbolt looked over the list of six names that he would be interviewing for final approval that day as he took a sip of his tea. He had to stop and spit it back out when he reached the last name on the list: Draco Malfoy.

'What could Arthur possibly be thinking putting a Malfoy on this list? Surely there must be a mistake, Arthur has always hated the Malfoy's. There must be en error.' Kingsley thought as he stormed out of his office to question Arthur.

The Malfoy's had been pardoned due to their last minute switch in allegiance. Ultimately it was Narcissa's lie to Voldemort that kept them out of Azkaban. Her lie had after all, led to Harry's survival and the downfall of Voldemort. Even though the Malfoy's were kept out of prison, they were still placed under a lifetime of probation and would be escorted straight to Azkaban if they broke the terms of parole.

Parole for Death Eaters who were not sent to Azkaban meant that the witch or wizard was technically free, but could not be in contact with another known death eater. If any harm was to come to a muggle or muggle born witch or wizard at their hand they would be sent to prison. And if they were caught with dark artifacts, books, or cursed items of any kind, they would also then be taken to Azkaban.

The Malfoy's had agreed to all terms of being pardoned, and had moved back into Malfoy Manor. No one had heard a peep from them in the past few months since their trial; except for the auror who checked in to make sure they were complying to the terms of the parole.

"Arthur, what in the bloody hell is a Malfoy doing on my final interview list?" Kingsley yelled upon finally entering the head auror's office.

Arthur laughed. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get down here to ask. Please sit Minister, I will explain everything." He gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

Kingsley sat but stayed silent, giving Arthur a nod to continue.

"As you know, Draco is the only son of Lucius Malfoy. I almost kicked him out of my office when he gave me his application, but I have to admit I was curious of his intentions. My curiosity won out; I was suspicious and I wanted to know what he was up to, so I let him explain to me why he wanted to join the department. My gut was telling me that he was trying to get a position at Azkaban so he could help some of the Death Eaters escape, but that turned out not to be the case. He is actually quite determined to join us here at the ministry. He says he wants a position here so he can help us track down those who fled after the battle at Hogwarts. He even gave me a list of addresses where he believed some of them could be hiding. Before I even gave him his first interview I had several Aurors check those locations. Turns out that he was being honest; we were able to capture Theodore Nott Sr. due to that list. As you know, we were also able to save the fourteen muggles he was hiding in his basement dungeons."

"We captured Nott due to a tip from a Malfoy?" Kingsley asked looking perplexed.

"I was honestly just as surprised as you were." Arthur assured him. "After capturing Nott, I asked Draco to come see me again. I figured he had at least earned a first interview. During that interview, he told me his father is willing to tell him more locations after he has secured a spot with us. He also knows how a Death Eaters mind works better than we do as his home was Death Eater headquarters for over a year. He wants to help us build our cases against them, knowing more of the darker details of what was happening in secret than any of us do. Draco is also willing to testify against everyone who supported Voldemort. He was only sixteen when Voldemort recruited him, he couldn't refuse or he would have been tortured or killed. He feels his teenage years were ruined because his father got his family involved with a madman. It was clear to me that he is determined to make up for everything that he did in the past."

"That all sounds good in theory, but I still don't trust him enough to let him join the department. I honestly don't trust him anywhere inside the ministry."

"Would it help if you knew that he has not believed that muggleborns are any less than purebloods for several years now? His whole family believed in Pureblood supremacy for centuries so he pretended he did too. He was young, and was worried about losing his inheritance or exiled from his mother. He may have believed it as a child, but what child doesn't believe what their parents tell them? All that really matters is that he did stop believing in it as he grew older, and that was even before Voldemort returned three years ago."

"How did he convince you of that?" Kingsley asked, still not completely buying the story.

"Because he shared some of his memories with me. Memories which revealed that he is secretly in love with a muggleborn witch, and has been since his fourth year."

"If he was in love with a muggle born while at Hogwarts, then why did he take the mark and accept the task of killing Dumbledore? Wouldn't he have thought killing Dumbledore would pretty much guarantee her death?"

"I asked him the same question. He said that Voldemort had requested Draco join him and accept the task and his father would be released from prison. If he refused than his father would rot away in there and his mother and he would be killed. Draco was sixteen and scared for the safety of himself and his family. I assure you he regrets what happened, and wants nothing more than to atone for his and his family's past."

"How can you be so sure he isn't saying all of this so he can infiltrate the ministry? Or so he can get the remaining death eaters inside information on the ministry and auror investigations?" Kingsley obviously was not being swayed.

"I saw his memories; I saw things that made me trust him. Plus, He didn't kill Dumbledore even though he knew he and his family would be punished if he didn't." Arthur continued to try and convince his boss to give the boy a chance. "I also have a plan to ensure that if he is playing us, that we will be notified immediately and he won't be able to get away with anything."

"Fine, I will play along for now. What is the plan?" Kingsley asked skeptically.

"We partner him with Harry. Harry and Draco have been enemies for years, and Harry will not let him out of his sight. They will share an office, and he will not be allowed inside the ministry without an escort. If he is even attempting to do something shady Harry will have him escorted to Azkaban faster than Viktor Krum on a Firebolt."

Now it was Kingsley's turn to laugh. "How in the hell do you think we are going to get Harry to agree to this? He is going to be even less convinced than I am."

"These memories I have seen of Draco's, he has agreed to let Harry view them as well. His only request is that we keep what's in them a secret. I was allowed to tell you about them to convince you to let him join the department, but no one else. I have a vial of his memories from Hogwarts and the war that Harry will be able to view. These memories show his regrets on what was happening during his plan to kill Dumbledore. They show him falling in love with the muggleborn witch, and there is even a memory of him secretly saving her during the final battle."

"I understand your reasoning and I will give him a final interview." Kingsley finally agreed as he took a sip of his tea again. "What I don't get though, is why Harry Potter would care about his secret love of this witch enough to trust him?"

"Because it's Hermione Granger."

Kingsley spit out his tea for the second time that day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This is my first fanfic and it will be a slow build, so please be patient. I hope you enjoy it. Please R and R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything.**

 **Chapter 2**

It was mid October, and Harry Potter was happier than he had ever been in his life. He had started his career as an Auror without having to finish school, and was enjoying adult life. Life without the stress of horcrux hunting or Voldemort waiting to Avada him around every corner was a lot more relaxing. Things had finally settled down for him other than chasing bad guys. What was a few death eaters compared to Voldemort himself?

He got together with Ron at least twice a week; sometimes for quidditch, sometimes just for dinner and drinks. He really was his happiest, even though Ginny(his serious girlfriend) and Hermione had returned to Hogwarts for their final year. He knew in only eight months they would graduate and they would finally be the whole group again.

Hermione and Ron had dated briefly during the summer, but had split up before Hermione left for Hogwarts. They both realized they were too different for a real romance to blossom and were truly just best friends who cared deeply for each other. He couldn't wait for Christmas break so they could all be together for a few weeks.

His thoughts ran through all the things he planned to do once Ginny and Hermione were home as he sat as his desk that afternoon. When Arthur Weasley walked into his office though, he had no idea that life as he knew it was about to change.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Weasley. Is there a new assignment for me to work on? I was just finishing up the report on Gregory Goyle's probation terms."

"Hello Harry, no new assignments today, I am here for something else. I am going to need you to come to my office for a while as there is something of great importance we need to discuss." Arthur said beckoning Harry to follow him.

Once inside the Head Auror's office, Arthur gestured for Harry to sit. "Is everything okay sir?" Harry asked.

"Everything is fine, however, I am a bit nervous for your reaction to what I am about to ask of you."

Harry looked worried, he was finally starting to relax in his life and was not ready for something to swoop in and change that.

Arthur continued, "I think it is time a partner was assigned to you. There is a new recruit that will start tomorrow, and I want you to keep an eye on him. The minister doesn't trust him, but he could potentially be a great asset if we give him the chance."

Harry looked both confused and relieved, "A partner? A partner sounds like a good thing; someone to watch my back. Why would you be nervous of my reaction to that?"

Arthur grimaced, this was the hard part. "Because it's Draco Malfoy, Harry."

Harry felt as if he had been slapped in the face. He frowned while he pondered what had just been said. Then he started to laugh, which left Arthur feeling extremely confused.

"George is finally back to his old self isn't he?" Harry slapped the desk and laughed a little harder. "You must have been so excited for him to come up with a prank again you went along with it. I am not even a little mad. That was quite funny." Harry was literally grinning from ear to ear at this point.

Arthur gave a long sigh. "Harry I was not joking. Malfoy has given us information and wants to join the Aurors. He has a lot to contribute if we want to catch all the dark wizards throughout Europe. Kingsley has agreed to hire him, but only if he has a partner to watch him and make sure this isn't some kind of trick."

Harry was back to looking like someone slapped him. "Of course this is some kind of trick!" He said loudly, "He is not to be trusted. He is the reason Dumbledore is dead, and Bill has all of those scars. How can you even consider hiring him?"

"Because he gave us those tips that got Nott captured, and he showed me some of his memories. Memories that prove he didn't agree with what Voldemort was doing, and no longer agrees with his families out of date ideologies. He has agreed to be partnered with you and allow you to view his memories. The only condition is that you can never tell anyone what you see in them, or reveal his secret."

Harry looked intrigued, but skeptical. "Secret?"

"I would tell you, but I think it is better if you see it for yourself. You won't believe me otherwise." Arthur said as he took a pensieve out from his cabinet and placed it on the desk. "Will you take the oath and find out, or will you continue to live with a prejudice against him and never give him a chance for redemption?"

Harry crossed his arms, and closed his eyes; thinking about how to proceed. After a minute he sighed and looked back up at the man who was the closest thing he had to a living father. "If these memories convince me that he is no longer a death eater and truly wants redemption I will be his partner." He stood up and stood in front of the pensieve that now had the memories swirling around inside of it. "If they do not, I hope you will give me the option to refuse him as my partner."

"Trust me, once you see what he has been hiding you will see him completely differently." Arthur assured him. "Do you swear a wizard's oath to never reveal to anyone what you see in this pensieve or reveal Draco's secret?"

Harry sighed again, "I swear." He raised his wand in oath before dipping his head into the grey wisps.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was third year and Draco was in the Library writing an essay with Blaise Zabini. He heard what sounded like crying coming from the books behind him. He grabbed a large one off a shelf to peak through to the other side. He saw Ginny Weasley and Hermione sitting on the floor between two stacks. Hermione had tears coming down her face. Draco smiled and motioned for Blaise to join him as he continued to watch them.

"My brother is such a prat." he heard Ginny Weasley's voice say.

"Sometimes I have no idea why I care so much. How can he not realize that I liked him?" Hermione sniffled.

"Ha ha, she likes Weasel." Blaise whispered as Draco sniggered.

"Because he's a giant doofus. I swear sometimes he is as thick as Crabbe and Goyle." Ginny's voice said as Blaise and Draco nodded in agreement.

"How can he defend me against Malfoy one minute, and then attack me about my cat the next? Sometimes I feel like he doesn't really care about me at all."

Draco and Blaise broke off having heard all they wanted to. Blaise spoke up first. "Well that is interesting."

"What is?" Draco asked confused as he picked up his quill.

"Granger likes weasel."

Draco scoffed, "That's not interesting, it's disgusting. Who could possibly like that pauper?"

"No...think about it, she is way too sweet for her own good. She actually cares about the people in her life. Even when they aren't treating her very nicely. We don't see much of that in our house."

"That is because our house is smart." Draco smirked.

"Well I know that, it's just different. Kind of intriguing wouldn't you say?"

Draco scoffed again, and continued writing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was fourth year in Potions class, Hermione had been hit with a spell in the face and her teeth were growing larger and larger. She ran off crying to the hospital wing.

Draco laughed.

The scene changed and he was walking in the library. As he looked up, he could see Hermione sitting at a table reading. She was smiling the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Her heart shaped face framed by her large soft curls. His heart skipped a beat and the corners of his lips started to turn upwards as he watched her flip the page of her book. His face then switched to anger, realizing that he was attracted to a Mudblood. He had to do something to make up for that horrible thought.

"I see why muggles would want magic." He sneered in his usually bully mode. "They can't fix teeth properly without it. Isn't that what your parents do? Fix people's teeth. They must be really lousy at it if it took magic to give you normal sized chompers." He snickered at his own joke.

Hermione put her book in her bag and shrugged, obviously not caring about anything that came out of his mouth. "My teeth were naturally beyond repair, they did the best they could. However, I do have you to thank for these beauties don't I?" She smiled widely at him. "If you hadn't hit me with that hex I never would have had Madam Pomfrey fix them to a normal size." She gathered up her things and started to leave the library with a big grin on her face. "Thank you Malfoy. I have never felt better."

"Yeah you better leave Mudblood!" He spat at her as she closed the door.

Even as he said the insult he could feel his heart wasn't really in it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was talking to his date Pansy as the Great hall doors opened; letting the Triwizard champions and their dates enter. He heard Pansy gasp. Confused by her reaction, he followed her line of vision to Viktor Krum.

Draco leaned over to talk to Blaise. "What? He isn't that good looking… and he's been at this castle for months now. Why are people still gasping over him?"

Blaise chuckled, and gestured his hand to the side of Krum. "Dude, look who his date is."

Draco's face went even paler than it already was as he saw Hermione. She was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen in that periwinkle dress, and his heart skipped a beat again. She was smiling at her date as the champions began to dance. In fact, for several minutes he could not keep his eyes off of her. He watched them twirl around the dance floor, and when Krum's hand started to slip lower on Hermione's back Draco's hands balled into fists at his side. He grit his teeth, it was obvious from his facial expression that he was very jealous.

Blaise punched Draco in the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Draco snarled in response.

"Didn't I tell you she was intriguing?" Blaise asked with a very Slytherin smirk.

"She's nothing." He responded quickly and then grabbed Pansy's hand. He dragged her onto the dance floor to distract himself; it was obvious it wasn't working because he kept stealing glances at Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was in the Library trying to get some homework done. He was sitting two tables over from Hermione and kept glancing at her every so often. It was obvious he was in there to watch her. He was staring at her when Viktor Krum walked in and sat down next to her. He kissed her cheek and placed a hand on the small of her back. Draco scowled but kept watching them, that look of jealousy on his face again.

"Hi Viktor, how were your classes today?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Quite vell, I just finished up and figured you vould be here. I vanted to give you something." Viktor pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

She opened it hesitantly, her eyes widening as she realized what was inside. They were earrings; specifically they were red rubies surrounded by sparkling diamonds.

Draco swore under his breath.

"Viktor, they are really very beautiful, but you really shouldn't have." She looked slightly uncomfortable to receive such an expensive gift.

"Nonsense, I vanted to show you how much I enjoy your company." He grinned at her before taking them out and helping her get them in her ears. "Besides...they look vonderful on you."

"That is very sweet, but I like you because you are a good person who is smart and ambitious. I want you to know that I sincerely do not care about gifts or jewelry. I care about people for who they are, not about how much money and fame they have. It was a lovely gesture, but I do not need them." She pulled out a box of homemade cookies. "What I do need, is someone to share these with though." She smiled at Viktor again as they dug into the snacks. Krum was looking at her as if she was the only person who existed.

Draco shoved his things in his bag and stormed out. When he got back to his dormitory he threw his bag on the bed and went and stood in front of the mirror; talking to himself. "Of course she likes nice guys and doesn't care about money. Money and gifts are all I have to offer." He muttered running his hands through his hair. "I'm not good enough for her. I have been a complete arse since the day we met. She could never see me as nice or good. I'm just some rich pathetic asshat who has nothing to offer but things she doesn't care about." He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands while he cursed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the second task and he kept looking around to see her in the crowd. He couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly Cedric and Cho emerged from the water.

He leaned over to talk to Blaise. "Why was Cho in the water?"

"That must have been what they took from him." Blaise responded. "I bet Potter had Weasley taken from him, but I have no idea about Krum or Fleur though."

"Fuck, Krum's must be Granger!" Draco spat.

Blaise gave him a funny look, "What makes you say that?"

Luckily at that moment Krum and Hermione emerged from the water and the crowd cheered.

"Because they are right there." Draco said while trying to look innocent.

"Yeah right dude. She's nothing my ass." Blaise said while shaking his head.

Draco didn't hear him though; he was too busy watching Krum wrap his arms around Hermione to try and warm her up. He grit his teeth and dug his fingernails into his palm as he continued to watch them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was fifth year and Draco had his Inquisitorial Squad badge pinned to his uniform. He was outside the Room of Requirement, waiting for the DA students to come out. He figured out what they were doing, but had kept it a secret from everyone else. Most of his duties were spent purposely keeping the other Inquisitorial squad members off the trail.

He heard the door start to open and he quickly disillusioned himself. Hermione, Neville, and Ginny started to walk down the hall. He was following them to make sure they made it back to Gryffindor tower without being caught. Footsteps could be heard behind him and he turned to see Pansy sneaking up on the unsuspecting Gryffindors. He whispered a quick spell to knock Pansy out, and turned back to watch Hermione whisper the password to the fat lady. Once they were safe inside their common room, Draco turned to walk away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was summer before sixth year and Draco was standing before Voldemort.

"There's something I need you to do for me young Malfoy"

"What is that my lord?" Draco's face was a mask of no emotion.

"I need you to kill Dumbledore for me."

Draco's mask began to slip. Of all the things he thought would be requested of him, that was not even on the list. "But my lord, no one has been able to accomplish that."

"I obviously know that, as he is still alive. But he would never expect a student to attempt it. Especially not one as motivated as you will be."

Draco's faced turned to one of horror. "What do you mean by that my lord?"

"If you accept my challenge and take the mark I will get your father out of Azkaban…but If you refuse, I will give you and your mother to Greyback as a gift."

Draco stayed silent and looked down at his feet. He looked as if he would vomit at any minute. He was completely speechless.

Voldemort continued. "And if that doesn't motivate you enough there's someone else who might... I will personally crucio her into insanity in front of you."

Draco looked back up at Voldemort confused. "Who would that be my lord?"

"I am quite the accomplished Legilimens, I see into your mind Draco. I see you have feelings for Potter's Mudblood." Draco gasped. "Oh yes… I see it. I won't punish you for it, for far greater followers of mine have fallen for Mudbloods. I swear some of them were put on this earth just to tempt us." Draco's hands started to shake and his eyes went wide. "Now do this task and your family goes free. Do this and I will try to make sure she survives this war. Refuse… and I will torture her to insanity and make her death as slow and painful as possible. I will hurt her while you watch."

Draco looked Voldemort directly in the eyes, confidence back in place. "I'll do it. I'll do anything you ask."

"Good boy, now come here and take my mark." Voldemort demanded with his wand out.

Draco rolled up his sleeve and stepped forward, his arm held out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was sixth year and Draco was in the women's lavatory, tears coming down his face. Myrtle was hovering behind him.

"I don't want any part of this. I don't want anyone to die. I can't possibly bring myself to take someone's life."

"There there, I know it's a hard decision; but you have to choose. Your mother and the girl you love, or an old man who is nearly dead anyway. It's not that difficult."

"But she won't see it that way. She'll only ever see me as a murderer after this. Before I was just a bully, but now I'll be evil. Now I will be the enemy."

"Maybe you should tell someone. Maybe if you go to Dumbledore directly, he can help you."

"No, _he_ can see everything." Draco pointed to the dark mark on his arm. "If I go to anyone my parents will be dead faster than anyone could get them into a safe house. I already considered that."

"Then you have to choose. Three people you care about and yourself, or one you don't."

He looked up at Myrtle." I know what my choice is, but I still don't feel any better about it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was in his room over Easter break. Laying in his bed and reading an old daily prophet article about The Muggle Born Registration Commission. He was staring at a picture of her in the article of the undesirables and most wanted, when there was a knock on his door. A small female house elf came in looking nervous and frightened.

"Master Draco?" She said timidly. "Mrs. Lestrange says you is needed in the drawing room."

"What could she possibly want from me right now?" He muttered.

"There is three prisoners about your age that were brought in. She be requesting you to identify them." The elf said.

Draco jumped off the bed in panic and gently gripped the elf's shoulders. "Was there a girl with curly hair with them?"

The elf nodded.

"Fuck." He cursed. He buried his hands in his hair as he tried to think of a solution. "Mindy… do you know how to get a hold of Dobby?"

The elf nodded.

"Find him and tell him to get them out of here. If we want the war to end they have to get out alive."

The elf nodded again.

"Mindy…never tell anyone what I just requested of you."

"Yes Master Draco." She said before apparating away.

xxx

In the drawing room, Bellatrix had Hermione under the cruciatus curse. Draco looked like he was about to kill his aunt for what she was doing to her. It looked as if Hermione couldn't take anymore, and Draco discreetly pointed his wand at his aunt. He whispered a confundus charm and Bellatrix lifted the curse; she looked a little confused as to why she had done it, but played it off as part of her plan. Hermione was trying to catch her breath from the latest round with the curse when Harry and Ron burst through the door. It was obvious from this memory that Draco had let Harry disarm him on purpose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the final battle and Draco was following the trio. He sees them go into the room of requirement. Seconds later Crabbe and Goyle come up behind him.

"Are you going to stand there, or are we going in after them?" Crabbe yelled.

"Just waiting on you two to show up." Draco scoffed at them.

He followed them into the room with his wand raised at their backs in case he had to stun them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sees Hermione dodge a curse sent by Bellatrix. He comes closer in case he needs to hex his aunt. Molly Weasley shouts and then comes forward to battle Bellatrix. There is a death eater behind Hermione with his wand drawn. Draco notices and disillusioned himself quietly. The death eater raised his wand and had it pointed at Hermione's back. The death eater got out the word Avada, but his throat was slit before he could finish the killing curse. Hermione didn't even notice the commotion as she was too distracted by the battle going on before her. Draco reappeared moments later with blood on his hand and wand. He stared longingly at her for a moment before turning to find his mother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was eating breakfast in the manor. He was reading an article in the daily prophet on how short the Auror department is. Narcissa Malfoy comes in and reads the article over his shoulder.

"Thinking of joining my sweet boy?"

He scoffed. "Yeah like they would ever let me join…after everything I have done?"

"If you explained what was at stake if you didn't do those things they might consider."

"They will never see me as anything more than a death eater's son. The only reason father and I are not in Azkaban is because you lied about Potter being dead."

"Do you want to be an Auror Draco?" She asked him.

He glared at her, "It's no use wanting something you can't have."

"When have you ever not gone for something you want?" She asked as she patted his shoulder with an encouraging smile.

"Other than this?" He asked. When she didn't answer he paused before continuing. "Only one other thing."

"You could give them some information about possible hideouts." She paused. "I bet your father would promise to give you more information once they agree to hire you. Our family is not very popular with the remaining death eaters right now, they consider what we did a betrayal. We are not exactly safe with those who remain loyal to him. The ministry should realize that we want them arrested just as much as they do. Our family is not truly safe until all those loyal to the dark lord are behind bars."

"How do I get them to see this?" He asked curiously.

"Show them any memories you have that show your unwillingness as a death eater, and any others you can think of that will prove you only want to help. Memories are a powerful thing that prove you are just as serious as they are about creating a better world for all witches and wizards."

Draco stood and kissed his mother on the top of her head. "You just helped me more than you know."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry emerged from the pensieve and gasped. "What the..."

"Quite shocking isn't it?" Arthur said calmly.

"He's in love with Hermione?" He almost yelled, "For that long?"

"Apparently so."

"I'm really going to have to accept him as a partner aren't I?"

"Preferably so." Arthur stated.

"When does he start?" Harry groaned.

"Tomorrow morning. You will be sharing your office with him"

Harry took a deep breath. "Do I have to be nice to him?"

"He is going to be your partner for a very long time Harry, maybe you should make an effort to befriend him. Those memories prove he isn't the evil git you and my children always thought he was. If you give him a chance he could do this new world a great favor. Push him away and he won't be as effective or as willing to participate."

Harry groaned yet again. "Fine, but if he makes one move on Hermione I will hex the shit out of him"

"Please don't sneak You No Poo into his tea Harry." Arthur said with a grin. It was obvious he was trying to lighten the mood.

They both laughed.

"Okay, I will be nice and I will work with him to the best of my ability."

"Great..." Arthur started to say.

"If he does the same for me." Harry interrupted.

Arthur sighed. "I will ask the same of him when he gets here tomorrow."

Harry made his way back to his office and sat down at his desk. He gave out a long exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples. He still couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy had been harboring feelings for his best friend for all of these years. Not only that, but he was about to be his partner. That meant that he would be spending a good fourty to sixty hours a week with him.

'How the hell am I going to be able to keep this from Ginny?' He asked himself next.

Ginny Weasley always knew when something was up. She had a sense about those kinds of things. He was just lucky he wasn't going to see her until Christmas. He hoped she wouldn't notice anything peculiar in his letters. This was going to be a particularly tough secret to keep for sure.

And to think; he had started out the day excited for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I think we all know who owns HP**

 **Chapter 3**

Early the next morning, Harry went to his office to mentally prepare for what was sure to be a strange day. The office had already been widened, and a second desk was placed across from his. It was going to be strange not having the office all to himself anymore.

Half an hour later, he had been finishing up some paperwork when Arthur came in; followed by Draco. The two young men stared at each other for a few seconds before Draco gave a polite nod. Harry reciprocated it, but felt unnatural while doing it.

Arthur was the first to speak, "Well boys, I know this is not the most comfortable situation for either of you; but I trust you will make it work. I have your first partner assignment." He placed a folder on Draco's empty desk. "Rookwood was spotted in Brent yesterday afternoon, I want you two to follow the lead and see if we can find him before anyone gets hurt."

Draco spoke up quickly, "Did you say in Brent? That is quite close to Harrow is it not?"

"It is, why?"

"When I was a child my father went to a hidden house of Rookwood's, and he had me tag along. He made me play in the garden while they were inside talking. That house was in Harrow on Greenhill Way. If he was spotted in Brent, than maybe he still has that house and is hiding out there."

"Our records do not show that any wizards or witches live on Greenhill Way. Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"Many Death eaters are quite wealthy so most of them have houses no one other than Voldemort's inner circle knew about. They had things they wanted hidden from the ministry and in case of warranted searches a second estate no one else knew about kept their secrets safe. And with dark magic I am sure they were able to hide them well."

"Secret houses make a lot of sense with how well they have been evading us since the war ended. I want the two of you to go stake it out and if you see anyone at that house call for backup immediately." He patted Draco on the shoulder, "I knew hiring you would be useful."

He nodded to Harry on his way out. "Good luck."

They were now alone. Neither really knew what to say to the other or how to act. After a few moments, Harry stood up and walked over to him. He couldn't take the awkward silence anymore, so he held out his hand. "I know I denied you a handshake when we were kids, but I am hoping as adults we can put the past behind us."

Draco paused for a second, but finally shook his hand. "Alright."

They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Draco spoke up again. "Well we better get going. Follow me, I know how to get there."

Harry didn't answer but followed Draco out of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had apparated as close as they could to the house in question without being detected. Once they landed in a spot free from muggle view, they walked to where Draco thought the house was.

"It should be between these two houses." Draco said confused, staring from one clearly muggle home to the next. "I am positive this is where it was ten years ago."

"Maybe it still is, but we can't see it unless we do some sort of special trick to make it appear. Like the bricks at the Leaky Cauldron, or platform 9 and 3/4." Harry suggested.

Draco looked down and started mumbling to himself trying to remember how his father got them in all those years ago. He focused on the sidewalk for a minute and then smiled. "Wait... yes...I remember now." Draco held his wand up and transfigured a nearby leaf into a knife. He leaned down to snatch it up when a wand was forced into his neck.

Harry had his wand at Draco's throat the instant he had spotted the knife. "What the fuck do you think you are doing Malfoy!" Harry whispered angrily. "Did you bring me here to get me killed. Did you think it would be that easy?"

Malfoy dropped the knife and his wand at his feet, and raised his hands in front of himself. "No Potter, it's a blood pact. To get to the house you have to wipe blood on that brick on the sidewalk. The slightly darker one with the R on it. It has to be someone he has allowed in before. I was going to cut my hand you paranoid prick." He spat.

Harry lowered his wand, realizing he had jumped to conclusions too quickly. "oh...right then...get on with it."

Draco picked up his wand and the knife while cursing under his breath. "Great, Thanks." He said sarcastically.

He stepped forward to the darker brick and quickly cut his palm. As he wiped his blood onto the brick it was slowly absorbed into the R and a large three story house appeared between the two small houses they stood in front of.

Harry quickly wrapped his invisibility cloak around the both of them so they wouldn't be noticed and they made their way closer.

After Draco healed his hand, they peeked in several windows. They couldn't see any signs of activity, but with there being multiple stories, they were not giving up yet. Once they made it to the back of the house, Harry noticed a balcony on the second floor with a door slightly ajar that lead into the house.

"Look up there." He pointed out.

"Perfect. Okay I am going to disillusion myself, and I want you to levitate me up onto the balcony. When I get up there you need to stick one finger out of your cloak so that I know where you are. I will levitate you up to join me, and then we will go in together."

Harry pondered the plan for a minute before responding. "Sounds good." He agreed and raised his wand.

Draco disillusioned himself as Harry whispered 'wingardium leviosa' at him. It was a bit more difficult with an invisible person and Harry kept hearing whispers of "higher" or "more to the left" but finally he heard an "okay I'm here."

Harry pushed his wand into his pocket and stuck his pinky finger out of the cloak, just as he had been asked. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and a few moments later he was standing on the balcony beside his partner. He opened his cloak slightly so Draco could slip back under.

"Alright well... we definitely need to get uniforms that will let us be invisible to everyone else but each other. That was bloody awful." Draco complained as he took off his disillusionment spell.

"Agreed. Shall we go inside?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and they moved forward into the house. They entered into a large sitting area with a fireplace. There were two half empty glasses of Firewhiskey sitting on the coffee table between two sofas.

"There is definitely someone living here." Harry said as he pointed to the glasses.

"I think the study is down the hall. We should check it out before getting backup in case they try to destroy any evidence." Draco suggested and started to walk toward the hallway entrance.

"No Malfoy, we call for backup first. I will message Arthur how to get in, and then we can go to the study while we wait for them to show up." Harry said quietly but sternly.

Draco disillusioned himself again anyway and ducked out from under the cloak before Harry could stop him.

"Malfoy!" Harry angrily whispered. "Fuck." He quickly got out his notepad that let him communicate directly with Arthur Weasley, and wrote him the instructions on how to get to the house.

After his instructions were sent to Arthur, he creeped down the hall until he heard voices coming from a closed door. As he tiptoed closer he felt his shoulder bump into something invisible and he gasped.

"Shhhh, it's just me." He heard Draco whisper. "Listen."

Harry put his ear closer to the door. He could hear two voices coming from inside.

"The spy will make contact just before Christmas correct?" He heard an unknown male ask.

"Yes and he should be able to get the information from the ministry sometime in the summer." A second voice responded.

"This plan is going slower than expected."

"Rodolphus said that this is the only way to do this secretively. If many more of us get caught before he can accomplish his task than there won't be enough of us left to fight back."

"I understand that, I just don't understand why it takes that long to..." the first voice was cut off by the second.

"Shhhh. Someone has tripped the wards." They heard the second voice say. Two pairs of footsteps could be heard coming towards the door.

Harry spoke up in a whisper first. "Let's back up and get them with an incarcerous as soon as that door opens."

"You go left, I'll go right. You get the first one and when the second jumps out to get you I'll get him from behind." Draco responded.

Harry nodded. "Don't think about betraying me though Malfoy. Arthur is on his way."

Draco was already walking to the right but whispered, "When will you learn I am on your side now," over his shoulder.

Harry backed up quickly and to the left just as the door swung open. Ropes coiled around the first man as he cast a silent incarcerous, having improved those skills over the past few months. A few seconds later the second man jumped out and screamed "Stupefy," which Harry dodged stealthily. When Harry looked up, the second man was bound and lying next to the other. He recognized both men from files he had seen in the Auror's offices as Rosier and Rookwood.

"You okay Potter?" He heard Malfoy ask from across the hall.

"I'm fine, I dodged it." Harry responded as he took his cloak off.

Both men on the floor looked up at Harry angrily. "It's always you isn't it Potter?" Rookwood said. "How did you even find this place?"

Draco took off his disillusionment spell and walked toward them. "He had a little help." He said cockily.

"Draco!" Rosier yelled. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing letting Potter in here? Your father is going to kill you when he finds out!"

He stared at the bound men just as the sounds of several feet could be heard landing on the balcony. "I am going to track every last one of you down." Draco threatened. "And believe me when I say I have my fathers full support."

Arthur came dashing down the hall toward them, closely followed by 5 other Aurors. He looked down at the two captured Death Eaters in front of him and then up at Harry and Draco.

"Good work boys." Arthur smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours of searching the house, and helping escort Rookwood and Rosier to Azkaban; Draco and Harry returned to their office to file the paperwork. Harry showed him all of the different forms, and split them evenly between the two of them.

"Tomorrow we will start going through all of the different dark objects and artifacts before sending them to the appropriate departments for curse breaking or to be destroyed." Harry said.

Draco nodded, understanding the proper procedures.

"You were a really big help today." Harry said nicely, "I never would have found that house without your knowledge. I see why Arthur wanted you to join the team."

"I don't need your praise Potter. I didn't do it for you."

Harry paused for a moment trying to decide if he wanted to bring up the subject he had been dying to ask about. "Did you do it for her then?" He finally asked.

Draco growled and then responded angrily. "I do not want to talk about what you saw in my memories. I only showed them so that you would believe that I want the Death Eaters gone as much as you do. And that yes, I want her and my family to be safe. Those things mean that I want all of those psychotic bastards either dead or in Azkaban so that everyone I care about will be safe. Now can we please drop it? It is the last thing I want to discuss with you."

Harry raised his hands in front of himself as if to mock surrender. "Sorry, I am just very shocked and to be honest, a bit curious. It goes against everything I ever thought of you."

"Well surprise surprise, get over it and let's move on." Draco said as he got back to his paperwork.

"Well how would you react if you found out Ron had been interested in Goyle for the past four years?" Harry asked as he kept writing on his own paperwork.

Draco looked as if someone had just put something foul smelling under his nose. "Please do not put that mental picture in my head." He scoffed, "Is that really the best example you could come up with?"

Harry thought about it for a second and then laughed. "Sorry, that was quite a horrifying image wasn't it?"

Everything was silent for several minutes before Harry spoke up again. "I do have just one question that I have to know though."

Draco dropped his quill and sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Just one question and then you promise you won't bring it up again?"

"Just the one."

"Well what is it then?" He snapped.

"Are you going to act on it?" Harry asked.

"As in, am I going to tell her or ask her out?"

"Yes."

"No."

"No?"

"I think we both know she deserves way better than me." Draco stated.

"You know-" Harry started to say.

"No. I answered your question, now you drop it. That was the deal." He said angrily. "Now can I please return to this paperwork without any more disruptions?"

"Yeah...sorry." Harry said unsatisfied. "It's almost time to leave for the day and I am suppose to go to the Weasleys for dinner soon anyway. Are you ready for me to escort you out?"

"As long as you don't bring anything up." Draco responded as he put his cloak on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry apparated to The Burrow after escorting Malfoy out of the building. Upon entering he was greeted by Molly.

"Hello Harry. Glad you could make it. Ron and George should be here in a moment. Sit down wherever you'd like." She said as she continued to stir the various pots on the stove.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry responded as he took a seat at the table next to Mr. Weasley.

Arthur promptly put away the paper he was reading over and looked up at Harry. "Today was a good day. Malfoy's knowledge is being put to good use. Wouldn't you agree?"

"As much as I hate to admit it...yes. He is quite an asset to have. He knows more about his father's old friends than we do. He also has good instincts and comes up with plans quickly." Harry responded.

"No one has ever caught a Death Eater that fast after a tip. We usually have to stake out an area for weeks before they are spotted again."

"Let's just hope that his knowledge continues to be this beneficial."

Arthur pondered Harry's statement for a moment before responding. "I think that it would be beneficial for every Auror who receives a tip about a specific Death Eater to ask him for background information about them. Tips might jog his memory about locations and information. Just like what happened today."

Harry nodded. "That reminds me. We heard Rookwood and Rosier talking before they realized we were there. They said that Rodolphus Lestrange has a spy and a plan. His spy is going to make contact with something at Christmas and get information from the ministry in the summer. We should probably question them to get more information."

"A spy? I guess we will have to give them veritaserum tomorrow to try and find more information." Arthur responded.

Ron and George suddenly popped into the house and sat down across from Harry.

"Hey George, How are you?" Harry asked.

"Fine I guess." George said solemnly. George was still not quite himself after Fred's death. Fred had been his partner in crime since the day he was born. And although Ron was doing a great job, it just wasn't the same.

"How is the joke shop?" Harry asked trying to get him to talk about something happy.

"It's good. Business has picked up drastically since it's so close to Halloween."

"We just came out with a new line of joke Halloween costumes that have been flying off the shelves." Ron chimed in.

Everything was silent for a minute before Molly came in to join them, followed by hovering pots of delicious smelling food that were gracefully set in the middle of the table. Everyone dug in until they were too full to move.

"After all those months in the tent I will never tire of this." Ron said with his mouth full.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner Harry and Ron sat on the back porch talking about quidditch for a while. The Chudley Cannons had been having a great pre season according to Ron. Ron's bias was making Harry laugh when Ron suddenly changed the subject.

"So how was your first day partnering with Malfoy?"

"Did your dad tell you?"

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it, but he said he had good reasons and that you accepted it."

"Yeah, It came as a shock when I learned I would have to work with him. As much as I hate to admit it he is going to end up being a good asset to have around the departed. I am sworn to secrecy, so I'm sorry I can't talk about the reasons we know he is trustworthy."

"No. Not you too? I couldn't get anything out of dad either."

Harry laughed, "We made oaths to be silent. Just know that he is trustworthy and he actually did a good job today. We caught two death eaters based on knowledge he had picked up over the years from hanging around his father."

"He is still a complete prick though. Don't let him make you forget that." Ron reminded him.

"Surprisingly he was decent today. A little rude, but nothing like in school." Harry informed him.

"Please don't tell me we are going to end up becoming friends with him." Ron groaned.

"Well I am stuck being partners with him for long time Ron. I would like to be on good terms with my partner. I was thinking about inviting him for drinks with us at the Leaky Cauldron next week."

Ron groaned again, "Do we have to?"

"I think it would be a nice gesture. Let him know the past is in the past and we can all get along now."

"Alright, alright. I am only groaning because I know you're right. Plus it's not like he has any friends anymore."

"I guess that's settled then." Harry nodded in agreement. "Anyway I think I will head back to my flat for the night. See you next Thursday?"

"As always." Ron responded before Harry apparated back to his flat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once he was back at his flat Harry noticed a letter from Ginny on his coffee table and picked it up.

 _Harry James Potter!_

 _Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be partnered with Malfoy! I had to hear it from mum. She told me that you and dad had sworn an oath not to tell anyone the reason he is getting a chance and why you accepted him as a partner, but damn it I am so curious. I know you can't directly tell me, but believe me Harry when I say that I know how to read you and I will figure it out. I have made it my mission to find out. If you can't tell by now the secrecy is killing me! You wouldn't want a dead girlfriend would you? So find a way to give me hint! Hermione is really curious too. We have been coming up with theories all day. Was he secretly in love with Crabbe and now that he is dead he wants revenge? (I will be so happy if this is the right answer). Did he have to clip Voldies toenails and now he wants revenge? Does it have to do with revenge in any way? Surely just a yes or no will be okay right? Right?_

 _Okay. I think I have pestered you enough for now._

 _Love Always,_

 _Ginny_

Harry laughed at the letter, but knew he was going to be in some serious trouble. Ginny was going mad with curiosity and he knew Christmas break was going to be nothing but her prying into Malfoy's business. How was he going to be able to keep it from her? If she guessed correctly in front of him she would know. He was not a good liar and the look on his face would give it away. He had to keep her from guessing the correct answer, but how?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Draco got home that evening he went straight up to his bedroom and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey. He also called his house elf to bring him some dinner.

When he was finished with both, he pulled out a small box from his nightstand and pulled out some paper clippings. They were all of the pictures of a curly haired brunette that had appeared in the daily prophet over the past few years. The first was the one where she was hugging Harry during fourth year when Rita Skeeter claimed her and Harry were having a fling. The most recent ones of her were after the war had ended; shown as a hero. He flipped through them as he poured himself another glass of Firewhiskey. Suddenly Blaise Zabini's head popped up in his fireplace.

"So, how was your first day with partner Potter?" He asked smugly.

"Successful." Draco responded as he quickly put the clippings back in the box and closed the lid.

"As I expected it would be." Blaise had noticed the box and smiled devilishly. "What's in the box?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Draco said as he threw his cloak over it.

"So are you going to use this partnership to finally get what you really want?"

"What in Merlin's name do you mean by that?"

"I guess I should have said who instead of what." Blaise stated.

Draco just stared at him.

"Granger. Don't treat me like I am stupid. I have known you liked her before you did."

Draco scowled. "No, I am not going to."

"You either need to go for it, or get over it. So if you aren't going to go for it, you need to throw that box in front of you into the fire. Come on...throw it right at my head." He goaded.

Draco looked back up at his only friend suspiciously. "How do you know what's in the box?"

"I snooped a few months ago when I was over for dinner." Blaise said with a snicker.

Draco groaned. "Is everyone going to bug me about this today?"

"Wait who else knows?" Blaise asked.

"Potter."

"You told her best friend, but you aren't going for it?"

"I only let him find out so that he would trust that I am on their side. He is sworn to secrecy and can't tell her."

"Have it your way then. You're just going to miss out and then you will be miserable."

"Well that is my choice isn't it."

"You know you will regret it once you see her happy with someone else."

"I cannot be with her. Even if somehow she ended up liking me and we got together my father would never allow it to continue. He may be on the right side now, and he may not agree with killing muggles or muggleborns; but he would never allow me to date one. He would gladly kill me and go to Azkaban rather than let me muck up his precious pure bloodline."

"Fine be miserable then."

"Good night Blaise. I have had a long day and I am going to bed."

"Good Night. Sweet Dreams of Granger." Blaise chuckled.

Draco threw his glass at the fireplace as Blaise exited just in time; his chuckles still echoing throughout the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and stuff

Chapter Four: Encounters

The next six weeks went by quickly. Harry and Draco had settled into a routine at work and had even become somewhat friendly. Well as friendly as they could possibly be anyway. It had taken a couple of weeks, but Harry had finally convinced Draco to go out for drinks with him and Ron. He had declined at first but with Harry's persistence Draco eventually caved, and had even played a few rounds of quidditch with them.

At the office Draco was becoming a vital part of the team, and had assisted in catching seven more Death Eaters. What was unfortunate was that Rookwood and Rosier did not know who the spy was or what the information was the spy was going to be collecting. The only information they were able to pick up was that the Lestrange brothers were in charge of a rebellion of sorts, but no one seemed to know where they were hiding.

On the 16th of December, Draco and Harry found themselves in their office looking over maps. Half the department was trying to think of places the Lestranges could be hiding.

"I think Rabastan used to have a house in Pembrokeshire. Should we go check that area?"

"No you already gave that information to Arthur, he had someone check it out a few weeks ago. From what they could tell no one had even visited that house in years." Harry stated.

"Good afternoon boys." Arthur said as he popped his head into their office. "Harry I know we were supposed to get the girls from Kings Cross together but something has come up. Would you mind meeting them by yourself?"

"Of course. I'll just escort Malfoy out before I leave." Harry responded.

"Actually that won't be necessary. I need his assistance with something urgent." Arthur turned to look at Draco, "Can you come with me please."

Draco nodded and stood to follow Arthur out.

"Tell Ginny I'll see her this evening." Arthur said to Harry as they left.

Once they were down two floors, Arthur pulled Draco into a vacant office and closed the door.

"What's this about?" Draco asked nervously.

"You were friends with Theo Nott Jr. at Hogwarts weren't you?"

"Sort of. He was better friends with Blaise Zabini, but we were never close ourselves. Why?"

"He was captured this morning by Aurors Green and Maples, and we need to know if he can be trusted or not. You remember how morbid his father was; the last thing we need is to be tricked."

"As far as I know he tried to get out of taking the dark mark, but his father bullied him into it just before our seventh year started; right after the ministry fell. I don't think he was completely loyal to Voldemort, but he did believe pureblood ideologies. Although I'm not entirely sure that wasn't a front he put on for his father."

"He says he has information that can help us., but he will only talk to you." Arthur stated. "I need you to interrogate him and find out what he knows. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir. Where is he?"

"In interrogation room 4. I'll take you there now if you're ready."

Draco nodded and they headed down the hall to the interrogation room.

Arthur opened the door and Draco stepped inside. "I'll be right out here if you need anything." He said before closing Draco in.

The room was dark with a table right in the center. Theodore Nott Jr. sat in a chair in shackles on one side with an empty chair on the other. The only light in the room came from a pendant light hanging directly above the table.

Draco stepped forward and sat down across from his old house mate. "How did you know I work in the Auror department?"

"Oh so it's straight to business then." Theo said with a grin. "No hey how's it going. How've you been? No Hey you're alive!"

Draco just stared at him for a moment before replying. "I am glad you are alive Theo, I am just trying to keep this professional."

Theo chuckled. "Is that why you gave up my father's safe house? To join the ranks and become a professional Auror?"

"Don't act like this Theo. You know the world is a better place without him roaming the streets. Better without him killing and kidnapping muggle women." Draco responded angrily. "The Aurors who were sent to that house had to go to psych healers for weeks after what they saw in that house. Don't act like you aren't happy he is out of your life."

Theo stayed quiet.

"Were you ever in that house? Did you participate in the horrible things that happened there?" Draco asked coldly.

Theo looked away and gritted his teeth.

"Answer me!" Draco yelled.

"Yes! ok yes I was there! " Theo yelled back and then slumped his head down into his palm.

"What did you do Theo?" Draco asked with a sour look on his face

Theo looked back up angrily. "What do you think?"

Draco looked away. "I didn't think you were capable of that... How did it even come to that?"

Theo gulped down bile at the back of his throat before responding. "You know nothing of what it's like to be on the run like that."

Draco looked a little green. "Well then why don't you try and explain it to me. What happened to you out there?"

"I fled with my father after the final battle. We kept our noses clean for the first few weeks, staying in that house. When our food supply started to run low my father would leave to get it and other necessities...that was until he got bored. In mid July he brought back three unconscious women and locked them in the dungeons downstairs. For the first week he would go down there by himself and I would hear their screams for hours before he would come up. The week after that he went out and came back with four more girls… only this time he made me participate." He gulped as he showed remorse in his eyes. "After two weeks I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. I couldn't do that to people. It was sick. My...my father is sick."

"For fucks sake Theo, why didn't you turn him in and tell them you were forced into everything?"

"I was scared Draco. From my point of view hiding was the only way to stay free."

"That's a sorry excuse when people are getting raped and tortured, but fine. What did you do when you left?"

"I stayed in Blaise's moms vacation home in Italy. You know that one we visited summer after fourth year."

"Yes I remember. That was that last good summer I had." Draco responded solemnly. "What happened after that?"

"It started to run out of food after a month, so I went to Macnair's house. I knew he died in the final battle so I figured I could hide out there for a while."

"Not the one in Hertfordshire? I know the ministry checked that one."

"He has one hidden in a park 20 miles from the Zabini's main estate. My father used to drop me off with Blaise so he could go there for meetings. I only went there for the first time after I took the mark."

"I'll have to send someone to check it out. What month were you there?"

"In Early September."

"And what happened there?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. There were already people living there." He said with a crazy look starting to appear in his eyes.

"Who?" Draco asked sternly.

Theo looked directly into Draco's eyes and smirked. "Two people I'm sure your department would really like to capture."

Draco leaned as close to Theo as he could. "Was it Rodolphus and Rabastan?"

Theo's grin grew.

"Damn it Theo tell me!" He yelled.

"It was." He cackled.

"What were they doing? You better tell me. And you better tell me now." Draco said angrily.

"Not yet" Theo said calmly. "I want to make a deal first."

"What kind of deal?" Draco asked as he noticed Theo's demeanor go from menacing to unstable. He could tell there was something not right with his behavior.

"Firstly, I know that you know I didn't want to be a death eater. You know I didn't want to kill or torture anyone. I want a full pardon and my family's main estate back. Not the hidden one that was tainted with torture. The main one. The one I grew up in before my mother died."

"I don't have that kind of power Theo. They won't even let me into the Ministry without a bloody escort. You are talking to the wrong auror if you think I can con your way into a deal." Draco said as Theo's face dropped in horror.

He let out a panicked sob. "You can talk to them for me. You can vouch that I only joined because my father made me." Desperation started to show in his voice. "Please Draco! I don't want to rot in prison with the rest of them."

"We were never close Theo. How do I know you didn't enjoy it as much as your father?"

Theo's eyes went wide. "I DIDN'T ENJOY IT! I HEAR THE SCREAMS EVERY NIGHT!" He started sobbing softly and buried his head into his hands. "They won't stop." He slapped his forehead. "I can't get them out Draco...I can't get them out." He kept hitting his head with his hand.

Draco felt pity for one of the first times in his life and walked to the other side of the table and placed his hand on Theo's shoulder. "I believe you." He paused. "I do, but I need to go talk to my boss. I will try to get you a deal Theo, but I need you to promise me that you will tell me everything. Can you agree to take veritaserum?"

Theo stopped hitting himself and drug his fingernails slowly down his face. "I can still hear them and they won't stop. Please make them stop!"

Draco grabbed Theo's hand and placed it back on the table. "I promise I will help you. I promise. But you have to promise me you will tell us everything that happened. You have to promise to tell us everything you know about the Lestranges. Can you promise me that Theo?"

Theo didn't say anything he just nodded as he started to sob again.

"I'm going to go talk to my boss. I'll be right back." Theo tried to grab his arm but Draco grabbed his hand first and placed it back on the table again. "I promise I'll come right back. I just have to go vouch for you."

Draco hurried out the door before Theo could grab him again. "Captain!" He called.

Arthur came out of the next door over. "We heard everything, we were watching the whole thing."

"So we can make him a deal?" Draco asked.

Arthur thought about it for a while before responding, "I don't think he deserves Azkaban, but he is obviously psychologically damaged. He will need to spend some time in St. Mungo's. But yes...we can give him back his family's estate."

"Sounds fair."

"He will only get it when St Mungo's declares him fit and rehabilitated though. Make sure he knows that is part of the bargain." Arthur said as he walked back through the door.

Draco returned to the interrogation room and sat back down in front of a defeated looking Theo.

"They have a counter deal. They believe you were not a willing participant, but they think you have some psychological problems. They want you to spend some time at St. Mungo's before they give you your estate back."

"Will they be able to make it stop there? " He croaked. "Will they make the screaming stop?"

"I'm sure they will." Draco said reassuringly.

Theo tried to reach out to grab onto Draco, but the chains wouldn't let him reach that far. He laid his face flat against the table in defeat.

"Please tell me what you know about the Lestranges." Draco requested.

Theo looked back up at Draco and stared at him.

"Theo I can't get you out of here until you tell me what you know. That was the deal so please start talking."

Theo nodded. "It...It looked as if they had been living in that house since the end of the war. I lied to them and told them I had been separated from my father. They welcomed me in, but kept most of their plans a secret. After three days they told me about a special cauldron they were looking for. It was the one Pettigrew used to resurrect Voldemort. Voldemort had given it to Bellatrix to hide shortly after she had been broken out of Azkaban."

"Did they find it?"

"They had all sorts of maps that Bellatrix had left them as clues. On my tenth day there they finally cracked all of the clues. They tracked it down to a fountain in Kensington plaza. I disappeared again before they came back with it."

"Did they say what they were trying to do with this cauldron?"

"No. Just that finding it was the first step in their plan."

Draco thought about it for a moment before he asked his next question. "Did you ever hear them talk about a spy?"

"Yes. They wouldn't reveal who it is, but they kept saying that he wouldn't be close enough to the ministry to get the information they need until this summer. "

"So it is a he?"

"Yes. They definitely said he."

"We overheard Rookwood say something about the spy making contact at Christmas. Does that sound familiar?"

Theo shook his head. "No that can't be right. They said he had already been in contact with his mission."

Draco pondered over everything for a minute. "Is there anything else you can think of that might help? Do you know where they are now?"

"No. I stole most of their food and went back to the Zabini's until two weeks ago. Zabini's mom came for a weekend getaway so I fled before she knew I was there. I tried to go back to Macnair's, but it had been stripped of everything. Since then I had been jumping from different muggle hotels until I got caught while trying to find supplies this morning."

"And you have no idea what they are trying to get from the ministry?"

"No. They were very secretive. They said they couldn't trust anyone until the spy finished his mission."

"Is there anything else you can tell me. Anyone else you know of that might know something."

"Yes actually, Crabbe senior came by for a meeting while I was staying with them. I wasn't allowed in, but I'm sure he knows more than I do."

"Thank you for giving me this information Theo. You have been a marvelous help with this investigation."

Arthur opened the door and stepped inside, followed by two people in St Mungo's robes. "That will do Draco." he said. "These two gentlemen are going to take him to the psych ward for treatment now."

Draco nodded and started to follow Arthur out of the room. He turned back to Theo before he exited. "Blaise and I will come visit you soon...I promise."

Theo didn't say anything. He just nodded while tears dripped down his face.

Once out in the hall Arthur placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I know that was difficult to see him like that, but he is going to get the help he needs."

"Good." Draco responded coldly.

"I want you to know we realize that you teenagers who grew up with parents on the wrong side probably had it the worst." Arthur said reassuringly. "I hate that you and Theo had to grow up so fast. That you were forced to do such terrible things because of the things your families believed in."

"No offense, but we don't need your pity." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't mean it that way." Arthur looked remorseful. "I just think it took us seeing how affected you boys were by all of the things that you were forced to do before we realized how bad things were on your side. None of you had a chance or a choice to be on the right side. I want you to know that we are going to make sure anyone who joined the death eaters during this war will be interviewed and if there is even a fraction of remorse from them we are going to give them parole. They all deserve a chance to live a normal life in the new society as long as they aren't a danger to anyone."

Draco didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. He just stood there with a scowl on his face.

"I would also like it if you would join me at my house for dinner tonight." Arthur requested. "Molly is making a large feast in honor of everyone coming home for Christmas."

"Thank you for the offer but I think I will just head home." Draco replied.

"There will be plenty of food and I suggest you don't spend the evening alone after a hard day like today. " Arthur stated. "Plus...Hermione is going to be there."

Draco sighed. "Will you people ever stop bugging me about it? I swear I never should have used those memories to get into the department."

"If you come to dinner I promise I will never bring it up again." Arthur responded. "You don't even have to talk to her."

"Fine! I will come to dinner, but we have a deal!" Draco said as he followed Arthur to the apparition point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Arrived at Kings cross and passed through Platform 9 and 3/4 to find that The Hogwarts Express had arrived early. Ginny saw him and wrapped her arms around him with a squeal and a long kiss.

"It's been too long!" She said as they broke the kiss.

"Way too long." He agreed as he kissed her forehead and smiled.

"So is Malfoy out for revenge?" Ginny asked eagerly.

Harry groaned. "Not already! Can't we just have one nice evening first before you start with the inquisition?"

She grinned evilly. "Do you even know me at all?"

Hermione stepped up to join them and gave Harry a quick hug. "Seriously Ginny give it a rest. Do you want him to have 'sneak' etched on his forehead for the rest of his life like Marietta got in fifth year?" She asked.

"No!" Ginny pouted. "I just can't stand not knowing a secret that is bound to be juicy."

"It's not even juicy." Harry claimed coolly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh no! That means it's really juicy!" Ginny exclaimed. "Now I have to know!"

Harry looked panicked. "Hermione you can apparate to the Burrow and I'll side along Ginny! Come on let's go now. I am sure Molly is dying to see all of us." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand with one hand and her trunk with the other and apparated away before Ginny could protest.

With a pop they landed right in the kitchen.

"Ginny!" Molly exclaimed as she saw her daughter and wrapped her up in a hug, "I am so happy to have you home."

"You two catch up, I am going to take Ginny's trunk upstairs." Harry said and then quickly apparated away with her trunk in hand.

"Harry!" He could hear her yell from two floors up.

He pushed Ginny's trunk against the foot of her bed, and shortly after he heard a pop. Hermione had apparated straight into Ginny's room to drop off her trunk and other things when she noticed Harry was also in the room.

She laughed. "Hiding from Ginny already?"

"Yes! I love her but she is going to get me in serious trouble." He said exasperatedly. "I took an oath. I cannot tell her."

Hermione laughed again. "I have been living with her for weeks, you have no idea how curious she is about it. I will admit that I am rather curious myself; I mean last we knew Malfoy was a Death Eater who hated Muggles and muggle borns. We thought he wanted all of us dead. Now all of the sudden he is an auror and your partner. Not to mention you and Mr. Weasley are trusting him with classified information and he is invited to your weekly drinks with Ron. It's just weird. Plus, you can't even tell us why because he made you swear to keep his reasons a secret."

"I know it's hard to believe. Just know that he doesn't hate Muggles and Muggle borns and he has been a great asset to the department. We have caught ten death eaters because of him." Harry replied.

"That's quite impressive." Hermione's eyes widened. "So he has been a good partner?"

"I was just as shocked as you, believe me." He said and then paused. "Do you think you could help me keep Ginny at bay over the break?"

She laughed and then stood to leave the room. "Not a chance."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arthur side along apparated Draco to the Burrow and brought him into the dining room to meet everyone. He didn't notice his daughter's eyes light up, or the evil grin that crept up on her face as he brought her in for a hug.

"Ginny! we are so happy you will be home for a few weeks." He said as Ginny's eyes never left Draco.

Draco however, did notice, and he was already feeling like he made a mistake in coming when he heard the door swing open behind him. A familiar scent of cinnamon and vanilla invaded his nostrils. He would know that scent anywhere and immediately knew who was behind him. He wanted desperately to turn around and see her for the first time since he had saved her life, but knew he would need to keep it cool in front of the nosy redhead smirking at him. He felt her brush past him and he forced his face to remain emotionless.

Hermione turned to face him. "Hello Malfoy." She said.

"Granger." He nodded.

"I hear your using your knowledge from the war to do good instead of evil." She said with a grin.

He scoffed trying hard not to return the grin. "Everything I do is good. Didn't you know?"

She snorted and shook her head while turning away. He watched her as she took her seat between Ginny and Ron at the table. Ginny looked back up at him and grinned again when their eyes met. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable; she was obviously planning something.

Harry entered the kitchen next with George closely behind him. "Malfoy I didn't know you were coming." He said shocked. Draco noticed he seemed uncomfortable.

"The captain wouldn't take no for an answer." He said dryly and picked a piece of lint from his black robes.

Harry leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Beware of my girlfriend. She has been trying to get me to tell her your secret for weeks and she is very persistent."

"She has been grinning at me evilly ever since I got here." He whispered back. "Can no one in this group mind their own fucking business?"

"Apparently not." Harry said as he went to take his seat in front of Ginny. He grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Draco stood there looking at the group talking happily in front of him. Hermione was laughing at something Ron said and he was secretly hoping they weren't going to get back together. Harry had told him that they had dated for about six weeks over the summer, but had called it quits due to lack of actual romantic feelings.

By the time Draco realized it, everyone was already seated at the table. There was only one spot left; beside Harry, directly in front of Hermione. Molly had just finished levitating all the food onto the table when she noticed him.

"Hello Draco," She said with a smile. "Why don't you come sit and eat? We are all so happy you could join us after a rough day!"

He nodded and took the last seat while using all of his strength to not look up at Hermione. He looked to his right instead and noticed the twin that survived sitting next to him. He thought talking to him would be the safest option. "You're the one that owns the joke shop right?"

George looked up at him a little shocked and nodded quietly while spooning potatoes onto his plate.

"Do you have any good Christmas gifts for fathers who never laugh?" He asked.

Hermione snorted from across the table and he couldn't help but turn to look at her. She was the even more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

"Sorry" She said while she giggled. "I just got a mental picture in my head of your stern father opening one of those wands that turns into a chicken."

George chuckled in agreement. Everyone else at the table either gasped or looked up in shock.

"I can just picture it!" George said gleefully before putting on his best impression of Lucius. "This is completely unsophisticated for a man of my stature."

Hermione and George giggled together enthusiastically.

"You got George to laugh!" Molly exclaimed with a tear coming down her eye.

Harry whispered in Draco's ear again. "George hasn't laughed much since Fred died in the final battle. Rookwood caused an explosion that killed him."

Draco just nodded in response unable to think of anything to say.

"That reminds me." George said suddenly. "Malfoy I want to thank you for giving up Rookwood's location. You see I never felt closure after Fred died because I knew his killer was still out there. Now that he is rotting in Azkaban I feel I can finally move forward. So I just want to say thank you." George held out his hand for Draco to shake.

"You're Welcome." He responded as he took George's hand. "I just want everyone I care about to be safe and the only way that will happen is if the rest of the Death Eaters get put behind bars."

He couldn't help himself, he looked back at Hermione. She was smiling at him. He nodded and then looked away again.

Harry passed him the roast chicken and he scooped some food onto his plate. He stayed silent for the rest of the meal while everyone else chatted and laughed.

After the meal Draco thanked Molly for the food and Arthur for the invite. He had every intention of apparating away immediately, but a sly redhead grabbed his arm and dragged him to a corner.

"Soooo." She said. "What's your secret?"

"You are the nosiest bunch I have ever met in my life." He responded shortly and tried to walk off.

She grabbed him again. "You are my boyfriends partner and you are making him hide something from me." She chimed. "I do not like that. In fact I have never liked you before." She poked him hard in the chest. "When someone I have never liked becomes the partner of the love of my life, I get overprotective. Especially when that job is as dangerous as his is. So tell me why I can trust you and we won't have a problem."

He groaned. "I have people I care about too. I know that those people won't be safe unless all the death eaters are gone. Just trust that I have Potters back okay."

"There's something else though isn't there? Harry wouldn't have to keep that a secret. You're still hiding something...And I will find out what it is." She promised.

"And that something doesn't concern you!" He said and stalked off.

"Potter. Mr. Weasley. It was a lovely evening. I will see you both at work tomorrow." Draco said as he put his cloak on.

"Yes, and thank you for coming." Arthur responded.

Draco started to head for the door when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Hermione.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for having Harry's back. It's a dangerous job and Ginny and I worry about him."

"Okay."

She continued to look at him.

"Anything else?"

"I was just wondering why you are going to all of this trouble when you hate everything Harry stands for. I mean you wanted us dead during the war. You hated muggleborns. What are you getting out of being an Auror?" She asked.

He looked a little hurt at her words but quickly masked his emotions. "I never wanted any of you dead actually...and I haven't hated muggleborns for years. I had always listened to my father's slurs and believed that he was always right, but that changed as soon as Voldemort was back in his life. When I saw what they were really doing I realized that all that prejudice was bullshit. Discriminating was one thing, but killing was too far. I only kept up the charade because I would have been beaten and tortured by my father or aunt if they thought my prejudices had changed." He paused as he noticed her features softened toward him. "I want to get as many death eaters behind bars as possible so that no one ever has to go through or feel like I did during the war...and I...There were others who had it even worse than I did."

There was a long silence where the two looked at each other.

"You're a good person after all." She finally said. She smiled at him before turning to go back into the living room.

He watched her walk away until she was out of sight before apparating back to his room at the manor.

That night he went to bed with a smile on his face for the first time in years. She had thought he was a good person and that thought gave him hope. Hope that maybe someday she might feel the same way about him that he did about her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter Everything.**

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning Draco and Arthur had briefed Harry on what had happened in Theo's interrogation. Afterwards, they had gone back to the Crabbe main estate to search for clues. That had been a complete waste of time,as it had come up completely empty. After a few hours of nothing they headed back to their office to try and plot out where he could be hiding out.

Around noon Hermione popped into their office unexpected; a large paper bag in hand. "Surprise!"

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be relaxing back at my flat." Harry said as he pulled her into a hug.

Draco stood from the desk and walked over to the bookcase and began to flip through a book on detection spells. He was not expecting to see her again so soon, and was too nervous to sit and hold a conversation with them.

"The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department owled me in for an interview this morning. They want me to start as soon as I graduate. I figured while I was here I might as well bring you two some lunch." She said as she sat down the bag from a nearby restaurant.

Draco looked over his shoulder at her. She looked gorgeous today in a professional skirt and a simple short sleeved blouse. Her hair was pulled back halfway and some of the bushiness had been tamed. He quickly turned back to his book to hide his flushed face.

"Interviews already?" Harry asked as he took the bag and placed it on the desk.

"Yes. The Department of Mysteries found out I was here as well and invited me for an interview the Monday after Christmas."

"You have always been top of our class. I'm sure every department wants you immediately. Hell, the Auror department wanted you without an interview." Harry said as he started pulling the food out of the bag. He smiled and licked his lips when he saw what it was. "Oh muggle Asian take out! You remembered how much I miss it."

Hermione laughed. "Yes I did." She turned to Draco. "Have you ever had Chinese takeout Malfoy?"

He stared at her for a few moments before answering. "Once." He turned back to the book case again.

"Well did you like it?"

He nodded quietly.

"Well there is more than enough for all three of us. Come have some." She gestured to the plates and containers on the desk.

Harry already had a full plate with some of everything on it and was stuffing his face. Draco was watching him and scoffed. "That's very nice of you. Maybe in a bit." He grabbed another book off the shelf and flipped through it.

She gave him a funny look before adding a much smaller portion on a plate for herself. "You're taking Ginny on a date tonight right?" She asked Harry.

"Yes I am. I want to spoil her while she's on break. Molly said you are welcome to join them for dinner tonight though." He answered while cramming a large bite of lo mien into his mouth.

"That's the other thing I want to tell you. It's the perfect night for you to take her out because I also have a date...with Viktor." She said added casually.

A large thud rang around the room causing both Harry and Hermione to jerk their heads up startled. Draco had dropped his current book at her revelation of going on a date with someone he knew had been as enamored with her as he was.

"Sorry, it slipped." He said as he calmly picked it up and returned his back to them.

Harry quickly asked his next question to get the heat off of Draco. "I thought he gave up on you. He seemed pretty deterred last year when you and Ron were unofficial at Bill's wedding?"

"He had." She confirmed. "Until he found out Ron and I broke up. He started writing me again a few months ago."

"Doesn't he live in Bulgaria though? Plus you still have six months of Hogwarts left and long distance is tough." Harry seemed to be subtly trying to talk her out of it.

"Actually he lives here now. He just switched to Puddlemere United." She responded as she took a polite bite of her food. "Plus it's only the first date. And even if we do decided to start dating seriously he can always come visit me on Hogsmeade weekends just like you do with Ginny."

"True, and that's excellent for England. Where is he taking you on your date?" Harry asked as he stuffed more food in his mouth. Harry always acted more like Ron when Chinese takeout was involved.

"He won't tell me. He says it's a surprise but I need to dress nice." She finished eating and stood up to throw her trash away in the rubbish bin. "Well I think I will leave you to it. I will see you later though."

"Alright, thank you for the food." Harry said as she made her way to the door. "See you later tonight I suppose."

"Malfoy I really hope you decide to eat some of that so Harry doesn't make himself sick." She laughed. "Otherwise you'll have to deal with a sick Harry and that is not something I would wish even on you."

Malfoy scoffed. "Thanks for the advise."

"Don't wait up Harry." She said with a smile and skipped out the door.

Harry started loading his plate with more food, avoiding his partner's gaze. "Soooo... You okay?"

Draco slammed the book on his desk. "Don't even start Potter."

"Yeesh... just trying to show I care." Harry said with his hands and fork raised in front of him.

"Well don't. I just want to pretend I didn't even hear about it." He responded.

"Well don't think about it too much. She won't end up with him you know. He was always more into her than she was into him. Hell, she chose Ron over him last time." Harry said as he took a large bite of lo mien.

Draco stole Harry's plate right out of his hand and trashed it.

"Hey!" Harry shouted.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it. So that's what you get." Draco spat as he started eating the last of the Hunan Beef out of the container. "Plus I really don't want to have to deal with you when you get sick."

"Fine. I won't bring it up again." Harry replied as he picked up the last unused chopsticks and tried to stab it into the container of Sesame Chicken.

Draco slapped them out of his hand. "No more for you! I mean it!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Harry's flat, Hermione was going through her suitcase. She was trying to decide what she was going to wear on her date when she heard a pop in the living room.

"I'm in here Ginny!" She called out.

Ginny entered into her room a moment later holding three dresses in her arms.

"Why do you have so many?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"Because I know you won't dress yourself up enough and I want to make sure you have options." Ginny responded as she handed Hermione a periwinkle one.

Hermione looked at it confused.

"I figured it would remind him of your first date." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Well it does look very much like my Yule Ball dress i'll give you that." She said as she took it.

"Put it on." Ginny commanded. "How did the interview go?"

Hermione started to change, not embarrassed at all in font of Ginny after all the years of sharing a room at the Burrow on breaks. "I was offered the job on the spot. Another department wants me to come in before we go back to Hogwarts though."

"You of course have your pick of any department you want." Ginny laughed. "Did you see Harry?"

"Yes. I took him and Malfoy lunch after my interview."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "You saw them at work together?"

"Yes. Remember Malfoy isn't allowed to be by himself in the building."

"Were there any clues of what he's hiding?"

Hermione laughed. "Your obsessed Gin."

"That's what Harry says!" She laughed back. "Seriously anything abnormal?"

"Well...I don't think he has improved as much as Harry and your dad thought. He still hates the idea of different blood statuses mixing."

"What makes you say that?"

"He dropped his book when I told Harry about my date with Viktor. He looked quite irritated at the idea actualy." She shrugged as she slipped her arm in a sleeve.

Ginny snorted. "He was probably just shocked that Viktor was still interested. I mean Malfoy can't get a famous date now can he? I think he is hiding something much more sinister or important than repressed feelings."

"Maybe." Hermione said while thinking. "He was acting odd the whole time I was there. He kept his back toward me while pretending to read a book."

Ginny scrunched up her face in confusion. "That is strange...maybe he is still uncomfortable around us. I mean him and Harry are becoming friends now and he might have felt awkward with one of Harry's best friends around. He might have just been stepping to the side to give you some space to talk to Harry. He didn't talk much last night either."

"You're probably right." Hermione responded as she waved her wand to zip the back of the dress. "How does this look?"

Ginny smiled as Hermione turned around. "Gorgeous. Viktor is going to die... Now let me fix your hair!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Christmas is getting closer and we still aren't even close to finding out what the spy is going to be making contact with." Harry said frustrated.

"I think I am going to have to pay Goyle a visit soon. Him and Crabbe were inseparable. Maybe he knows of somewhere Crabbe's father would hide." Draco schemed as he threw his quill on his desk.

"I think that is our best option at this point. How does Monday sound?" Harry said as he stood and put his cloak on.

"Monday is as good as any day I suppose." Draco said as he put on his own cloak. "I'm going to go visit Theo with Blaise tonight."

"Was he really as messed up as Arthur saif?" Harry asked concerned. Having heard all the details earlier that day.

"I've never seen him like that. His sanity was cracking. He kept going from snarky to scared to cunning to crazy."

"I think it's nice that you care. I mean that could have been any of us if our parents had been as morbid as his father."

"That is what scares me the most. That could have easily been me had my Aunt Bella survived the war." Draco said. "Anyway, you have a date to get to and I need to meet Blaise soon."

"I'll just walk you out then." Harry said as they made their way to the apparition point. "See you Monday?" He asked when they got there.

"Where else would I be?" Draco responded before popping to Malfoy Manor.

Blaise was already waiting for him in the Parlor.

"How was work honey?" He said sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"That bad huh?"

"The worst."

"That doesn't have anything to do with Granger being in town does it?"

Draco's head snapped up to look at Blaise "How did you know she is in town?"

"I had an errand to run in the ministry and heard she had an interview today; I figured she probably stopped by to see Potter."

Draco sighed. "She did."

"Was she rude to you?"

"No, she even brought Potter and I lunch."

"Then why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?"

Draco glared at him angrily before responding. "She has a date with Viktor Krum tonight."

Blaise shook his head. "What did I tell you? I told you to go for it or you would be miserable. Now look at you."

"It doesn't change anything. My father would kill me if I was with her. Can we please just go now?"

"Fine, just don't be broody all night" Blaise said and grabbed Draco's arm immediately apparating to St. Mungo's.

They walked up to the reception desk. "How can I help you?" The lady asked.

"We are here to see Theodore Nott Jr." Draco said.

"Your names please?"

"Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini"

She looked at her charts. "Mr. Zabini, you are allowed to go on back. I will have one of our healers escort you." She turned to Draco. "Unfortunately you are on the list of unacceptable visitors for known death eaters. We cannot let two known death eaters converse unless we have ministry approval. I'm afraid you cannot be allowed back."

"No you don't understand. I am an Auror. I helped get him in here to be healed. I need to see him!" Draco said angrily.

"I'm afraid we cannot let you in without approval from the ministry." She repeated.

Draco sighed and turned to Blaise. "Looks like you are going to go in without me. Please let me know how he is."

"I will." Blaise said and then followed the healer to the back of the hospital.

Draco apparated back to the manor in a worse mood than before, and went downstairs to see his mother.

"Draco! I'm glad you're home. I was just about to summon you." Narcissa Malfoy was in a very good mood that day. She was dressed in stunning green dress robes.

"What for mother?" He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I want us to all go out as a family tonight. We haven't been out in public since the war ended and I think it's time we came out of hiding." She responded.

Draco grimaced. "I have had an awful day. Can't we do it another night?"

"No! You are coming with your father and I. A nice new restaurant is opening and I want us to be seen attending important events again."

Draco groaned. "What new restaurant? And why now?"

"It's called Guernsey Park and it's supposed to be lovely." She said. "And it's because you've been shown in a positive light in the prophet lately with all of the good you are doing in the Auror Department. I think this is the perfect time and opportunity for us to get some positive publicity."

Lucius came into the room to join them dressed in his finest dress robes. "Yes. We need to make sure that the Malfoy name is back up to the standards it was before the dark lord returned."

"Fine. I guess I will go if it means so much to you." Draco said and went upstairs to change into dinner robes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione had just finished putting on the final touches of her makeup when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Viktor for the first time since Bills wedding. He was holding a single red rose in his hand. His jaw dropped slightly at the sight of her but he quickly closed his mouth. They smiled at each other for a moment and Hermione got butterflies in her stomach. She reached out to hug him and then pulled him inside.

"Viktor it is so good to see you after all this time."

"I haff vanted to take you out on a real date for years. I vas so excited vhen you accepted my offer to go out tonight." He grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

She blushed. "I will admit I was quite excited when I got your first letter after I went back to Hogwarts."

He looked at her and smiled. "You look absolutely beautiful. Should ve get going?"

She nodded and grabbed her coat. "Yes, and where exactly are you taking me?"

"A new restaurant called Guernsey Park is opening tonight. It is supposed to be marvelous." He said as he linked his arm in hers and apparated them to the hostess area of the restaurant.

The decor was extravagant and modern with crystal chandeliers everywhere. She had never seen a dining venue quite so beautiful before. The hostess seated them quickly and Viktor ordered them a bottle of champagne.

"You know I haff never stopped caring about you?" He said as he poured her a glass. "You are still the only girl I have ever felt this strongly for."

She blushed and smiled at him. "You're very sweet Viktor." She looked up and saw Draco and his parents being seated a few tables over. She noticed he looked very handsome in his plain black dress robes but quickly pushed that thought from her head when she remembered she was on a date. She decided she would not look up at Draco or his family again.

"To what I hope is only the first date of many." Viktor said as he clinked their glasses together in a toast.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco and his parents entered the restaurant and were quickly seated. Malfoys were always brought to the top of the seating list, even after the war. Lucius ordered a bottle of wine for the table while Draco looked around the room at all of the extravagant decor.

He was looking at the pattern of the agate flooring when he spotted them. They were chatting animatedly; Krums hand was on her arm while they both smiled at each other. Draco's heart sank immediatly. Of all the restaurants his parents could have dragged him to it had to be the one where she was currently on a date with her former fling.

She looked gorgeous in her periwinkle dress and with a smile on her face. She laughed at something Viktor said and he forced himself to look away. He knew he was jealous and he knew it was probably showing on his face.

"She's quite pretty isn't she Draco?" Lucius asked while he looked over a menu.

Draco turned to stare at his father without answering, surprised he had been caught.

"Oh Lucius leave him be." Narcissa said softly.

"What? She is very pretty, and he was obviously looking at her." Lucius pointed out.

Draco grabbed the waiter and ordered a Firewhiskey as his mother looked over at the girl in question.

"Lucius did you even notice who the girl is?" She asked.

Lucius turned to look at Hermione again and after a few seconds of realization his face went white.

"Oh for Salazar's sake!" He exclaimed quietly before burying his face in one hand. "Draco...that is completely unacceptable."

The waiter brought the wine and Draco's firewhiskey, which he downed immediately.

"You have nothing to worry about father." Draco stated before grabbing the wine bottle to pour himself a glass.

"You are a Malfoy, and when you are ready to settle down you will marry a nice pureblood." Lucius said as he put his menu down forcefully.

"You have made that abundantly clear since I was born. Can we discuss something else now please?" Draco said.

Lucius turned to stare at Hermione again. "Is that Viktor Krum she is with? She sure does attract the most high profile bachelors doesn't she?"

Draco quickly finished his wine and stood up. He leaned to kiss Narcissa's cheek. "Have a lovely evening mother." He said and walked out without a backward glance.

"Did you have to embarrass him like that?" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"He was looking at her, a muggle born I might add, as if he was jealous it wasn't him sitting next to her." Lucius retorted. "And he definitely knew who he was looking at."

"So?" Narcissa scoffed.

"I know we are supposed to be changed and not care about blood status, but I will not let Draco be the last pureblood in our lineage."

"He's in love with her you know." She informed him as she started looking through the menu.

Lucius choked on his wine. "You can't be serious."

"I saw him save her life in the final battle." She replied. "Then he stared at her for a while before coming to find me."

Everything was silent for a moment before she continued. "I also found pictures of her in his nightstand."

Lucius sighed and began rubbing his temples with his fingers. "I'm going to have to beat some sense into him."

"No!" Narcissa said angrily. "You put him through enough by getting us involved with the Death Eaters. He did terrible things to keep me safe and get you out of Azkaban. You are going to give him your blessing."

"As I said before I will not let him be the last pureblood in our families." He responded.

"You would have gone mad in Azkaban. He got you out. Now you will do this for him. You will let him be happy in any way that he sees fit." She spat at her husband. "I mean it Lucius."

He stared at his wife coldly. "You're serious aren't you?"

"You will talk to him and let him know he can marry anyone he wants to." She said as she took a sip of her wine.

"I don't think I can do that."

"I'm not giving you a choice dear." She said before changing topics. "I think I'll get the curry salmon."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Draco got home he changed out of his dress robes and into casual clothes; or at least as casual as Malfoys ever wore. He immediately grabbed his bottle of Firewhiskey. and took a large swig straight from the bottle. He was cursing his father under his breath when he heard a pop behind him. He turned to see Blaise standing by the door.

Blaise looked from Draco's face to the bottle in his hand. "You look like shit."

Draco scoffed. "You'd look just as bad after the day I've had." He took another swig. "How's Theo?"

"Fucked up." Blaise said as he grabbed the bottle from Draco. "He kept switching personalities. He was happy when I got there and we talked for a while. The whole conversation he went from happy to almost evil sounding and then back to happy. He asked what you told me and when I answered he freaked out. After that the healers came in and gave him a potion... then they made me leave."

"We still don't know exactly what his father forced him to do to those women." Draco shuddered.

"I am going to go visit him again tomorrow. Let me know if you get permission."

"I won't get it until at least Monday. Just let him know I tried to visit okay."

"I will" Blaise took a swig and handed the bottle back. "So what happened while I was gone?"

"I went out to dinner with my parents." Draco said as he took a large swig of the Firewhiskey. "And guess who was three tables over?"

Blaise groaned. "Oh no. Granger and Krum?" Draco nodded. "You have the worst luck."

"I think I'm going to get shit faced and drown my sorrows." Draco took another drink. "Want to join me?"

"You know I do" Blaise smirked. "The bodacious bowtruckle?"

Draco snorted. "A strip club? No thank you."

"Okay, what about that club in Harrow...The Hopping Hippogriff?"

"Definitely not. Pansy is always there on Friday and I am in no mood for her advances." Draco said with a sour face.

Blaise snorted. "She's still that obsessed with you?

Draco nodded as he took another giant swig. "What about just going to the three broomsticks? Just a quiet simple night of drinking?"

"You're the one who had a shitty day. If that's what you want to do." Blaise grabbed the bottle and put it away in the cabinet. "Though I do think you could use a nice lay to get Granger out of your head for a while."

"Just as long as it's not Pansy." Draco said as Blaise grabbed his arm and apparated them to their destination.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How vas your dinner Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor asked as she shoved her plate away from herself.

"It was amazing" She smiled and took a sip of her champagne. "But I am so stuffed now. How was your pork chop?"

"The best I haff ever tasted actually." He motioned for the waiter to bring the check. "I haff another stop on our date night if you are up for it?"

She grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

"Vell since you vore a dress so similar to the yule ball all those years ago it reminded me of that Hogsmeade trip ve took together shortly after the second task."

"Yes" She said while fondly remembering that day "We went to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers."

"Best vay to rekindle an old romance is to recreate all of the experiences ve had back then," He grabbed her hand and kissed it again. "Vouldn't you say?"

She nodded as another blush crept up on her face. He stood up and held out his hand for her with a smile "Shall ve go?"

She took his hand and stood to join him. "I think that sounds lovely."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe I have run into her three times within the past twenty-four hours!" Draco exclaimed. He was well on his way to being drunk at this point.

"I only know of two, when was the third?" Blaise asked. Blaise was drinking much slower than Draco. He knew he would have to help Draco back to his wing of the manor, so he was going to make sure he was sober enough to get them both home.

"Last night." Draco responded as he laid the top half of his body against the table. "I went over to the Weasleys for dinner and she was there."

"Anything interesting happen?" Blaise asked. He knew the only way he was going to get information out of Draco was when he was drunk. Blaise was using this opportunity to get all of the details.

"She was nice to me!" Draco said as he sat back up and took another sip of his ale. "At the end of the night she asked me why I was an Auror and I told her pretty much everything. Well except...well you know I didn't tell her that I love her."

Blaise was trying very hard not to chuckle. 'So it is more than a crush, he really is madly in love with her.' he thought before responding. "And what did she say to your reasoning?"

"She told me I was a good person after all." Draco said solemnly. "And you know what the worst part about that is?"

Blaise was starting to worry his friend had obviously already had too much. "What's that?"

"It gave me hope." Draco ran his hands through his hair. "Hope that maybe she could see me differently than she did at school." He slammed a fist down on the table. "Then I immediately find out this afternoon that she's dating Viktor fucking Krum again!"

"Calm down." Blaise said as he cast a sobering charm on Draco and stood up. "I'll get you another drink."

Blaise went to the bar to order another round when the door opened and two people walked in. His jaw dropped when he realized it was Krum and Granger. He had a decision to make. Be a good friend and get Draco out of there before he could see them, or be a complete asshole and see how the evening would play out.

'Who am I kidding, I want to know how this will play out' he thought. "Rosemerta can I get two more pints please?"

Rosemerta nodded and started to pour the pints when Krum and Hermione sat down at the bar beside where Blaise was standing. He heard them order two butterbeers.

"Granger is that you?" He asked.

She turned to him with a surprised look on her face. "Zabini, I haven't seen you since sixth year. How are you?"

Rosemerta sat both pints on the counter and took Blaise's sickles. "I am doing well. Just out with Draco here."

Hermione eyes got wide and she glanced around the bar before spotting him. His back was to them but he kept running his hands through his hair and she could tell he was angry from his posture.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"Just having a bad day is all." He grabbed the pints. "Well good to see you, have a fantastic evening!" He said with a smirk and walked back to his table.

She turned to Viktor. "Draco is Harry's partner. I think I'll just go say hello. I'll be right back." She said before following Blaise over.

xxxxxxxx

Blaise sat back down in front of Draco and slid his pint over to him. "You really do have the worst luck."

"What now?" Draco asked.

"Granger and Krum are here." Blaise responded with a smirk. "And it looks like she is coming this way."

Draco's face went white, and he looked as if he had just been slapped in the face. He did however, quickly mask his emotions thanks to Blaise's warning. He turned to look and sure enough she was walking right toward him. She was absolutely gorgeous in that dress. It was the most low cut thing he had ever seen her in and he was wishing he had a picture of her in that dress stashed in that special box in his nightstand.

"Malfoy?" She asked. "It's so bizarre that I would run into you here of all places."

"Just having a quiet guys night after a rough week at work. Not that bizarre." He scoffed. "What is bizarre is that you would wear a dress like that in a place like this."

She looked down and then around at everyone else in the tavern. "It was just a last minute decision to come here after my date with Viktor. You don't have to be rude."

"Well I wouldn't be me than would I Granger?" He said with his classic smirk.

"I was just trying to be polite and say hello. Sorry I bothered you." She turned and walked back to Viktor.

"Couldn't have warned me a little faster?" He said angrily to Blaise after she was out of earshot.

"Well I wouldn't be me than would I Malfoy?" He echoed what Draco said earlier.

"You're such a git." Draco spat.

"You are only going to push her further away if you act like you just did." Blaise responded. "When her and Krum break up she won't consider going out with you if you act like a total dick between now and then."

"It's never going to happen so I might as well push her away." He took a large gulp of his mead. "Having hope for a few hours only made things worse. So I am going to push her as far away as possible to guard myself from the let down that is inevitable."

Blaise shook his head. "You are impossible." He looked up and then muttered an "uh oh" under his breath.

Draco turned to see what Blaise was looking at and his heart immediately sank again; Hermione and Krum were kissing very heatedly. Krum had one hand wrapped in her curls and the other hand was on her waist. It did not look like they were going to be coming up for air anytime soon as he seemed to pull her closer.

Draco chugged the rest of his drink. "I think the Hopping Hippogriff sounds good after all."

"What about Pansy?" Blaise asked.

"That is exactly why we're going!" Draco said angrily before grabbing Blaise and apparating away from the soul crushing sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all.**

 **Chapter 6**

The next morning Draco woke up with a horrible hangover and a head on his stomach. He immediately felt nauseous upon remembering what happened the night before. He pushed the girl off of him forcefully and leapt out of bed throwing his pants back on.

"Draco?" Pansy said with a yawn. "Come back to bed."

"You should leave." He said calmly as he searched for his shirt.

Her face scrunched up as if she were about to cry. "But...but I thought-"

"Pansy I'm sorry. I know what you thought was going to happen, but I was drunk and angry last night and I wasn't thinking." He said sincerely. "This doesn't change anything."

Tears started streaming down her face with soft whimpers.

"Take as much time as you need in here." He said as he walked to the door. He never did deal with crying women very well.

"You know I love you." She said with a sob. "Right Draco?"

He looked at her with remorse in his eyes. "I'm sorry…but I don't. I love someone else."

"She doesn't love you back though…does she?" Pansy asked as she turned around on the bed to look at him.

"No." He said sadly as he turned the handle, "She doesn't." He closed the door on his way out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Across the city, Harry was eating breakfast at his dining table when Hermione entered his flat still wearing the dress from the evening before.

"Uhhhhh" He said awkwardly as he dropped his toast. "How was your night?"

"Oh Honestly Harry!" She said as she rolled her eyes. "We just stayed up talking last night."

"Then why does your hair look so scary this morning?" He asked as he made a gesture around his head.

She turned to face the mirror and noticed how messed up and bushy it was. A blush crept up on her cheeks. "So there may have been some light snogging as well."

"Light snogging?" He did not look convinced.

"Okay... some heavy snogging." She admitted as she crossed her arms over her chest and her blush turned a darker shade of crimson. "But that's as far as it went!...What about you? What did you and Ginny do last night?"

He laughed once and then grinned sheepishly. "Touche. But it was a good date though?" He picked his toast back up.

"It was wonderful!" She said as she plopped down in the seat next to him. "Although I ran into Malfoy twice."

Harry choked on his bite of toast and turned to look at her. "Really? Where at?" He asked while trying to look innocent.

"He entered the restaurant with his parents shortly after Viktor and I got there. A few minutes later I turned to look at him and wave politely, but he was storming out after what looked like an argument with his father." She stole Harry's tea and took a drink. She obviously did not notice Harry's curious and guilty facial expressions. "Then after dinner, Viktor and I went to The Three Broomsticks, and he was there with Blaise Zabini. I went to attempt to say hello again, but he was quite rude so I left him alone." She stole a bite of Harry's bacon before continuing. "Shortly after that Viktor started kissing me and when I finally came up for air they were gone. He was obviously angry at something though, any idea what?"

"I think he is upset about his old friend Theo Nott." Harry said trying to come up with some excuse to stop her from cluing in on the secret he was supposed to be protecting. "He is in the Mental Ward at St. Mungo's after some traumatic events."

She grimaced, "That explains his drunken rudeness then."

Harry nodded.

She took another bite of his bacon. "Viktor is going to pick me up for an early dinner Monday, so feel free to invite Ginny over for some alone time." She said with a wink.

He chuckled. "I'll be sure to do that."

Leaning over she kissed Harry on the cheek. "I think I am going to go shower and take a nap now." She left the room taking the rest of the slice of bacon with her.

After she had walked away Harry rubbed his face with his hands. He was relieved she hadn't caught on, her reaction to finding out about Draco's feelings for her would complicate things dramatically. After finding out about Malfoy's run ins with her and Krum, he knew that Monday was going to be a very uncomfortable day. He then cursed under his breath when he realized half his bacon was gone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On Monday morning Harry was sitting at his desk when Draco strolled in looking less than happy, just as Harry had expected. He was contemplating asking him how his weekend was, but thought better of it.

"When is our appointment to talk to Greg?" Draco asked without even looking at Harry.

"In half an hour." Harry said in a calm voice. He was staring at Draco as if he were about to break.

"Are you just going to look at me like that or are we going to get our questions ready for our interrogation?" Draco said rudely.

Harry gave him a stern look. "I know you had an awful weekend, but don't take it out on me!"

Draco sat at his desk and pulled out his list of questions he had already started on. "Yeah..Sorry."

Harry was taken aback. "Did…did you actually just apologize?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah". There was a pause. "So I guess she told you about our run in at The Three Broomsticks then?"

"Yup…heard you were quite the charmer." Harry responded sarcastically.

Draco scoffed. "I was quite sloshed."

"A little advice." Harry stated. "If you ever want to have a chance with her you should start being nice to her now."

"Are you saying you approve of me?" Draco said sarcastically. "How touching."

"I'm saying that if you ever want to have a chance with her, you should try to be her friend first." Harry said seriously. "I know Friday night was uncomfortable for you to see, and I know you were jealous and angry….but I know Hermione." He continued. "As much as she thinks she likes Krum now, he's not who she is going to fall in love with. She needs someone just as witty as she is, someone she can have an actual intellectual conversation with. That is why she and Ron didn't even make it two months. She needs someone who will be more than happy to just sit with her while she reads."

Draco didn't respond, He just sat there staring at Harry.

"That's never going to be Krum…. He may be intelligent, but he isn't on her level and things never really seemed to click with them. He has always been much more into her than she is into him. Eventually she will notice and they will break up." Harry continued. "I have thought about it over the past few weeks, and as much as we hated each other at Hogwarts, we are adults now. You and I are getting along and actually starting to become friends. I trust you now. And now that I know you for who you really are, I see that you could be that guy she can have intellectual conversations with. You could be that witty guy she reads books in front of the fire with."

Draco still didn't know what to say.

"You are the most compatible with her….but she will never see that if you don't try to be friends with her first."

"Okay I get it Potter." Draco finally said loudly. "I get it….I'll be nice…I'll be good."

"Great. I can't believe I am giving you dating advice on my best friend...but, well, nevermind." Harry said as he picked up his own file of questions. "Now should we go try to get some answers out of Goyle?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were in the same interrogation room Draco had seen Theo in only a few evenings ago. Goyle had been on parole for a few months now and was sitting unbound to one side of the table with Harry and Draco on the other.

Gregory Goyle had been having a rough year. His best friend and hip attachment, Vincent Crabbe, had been killed due to his own stupid use of Fiendfyre. Gregory had taken it so poorly that he had lost incredible amounts of weight. Food just didn't taste the same without his partner in crime. Bags had formed under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his clothes were a bit tattered.

"How are you Greg?" Draco asked.

Goyle looked from Harry to Draco, not really sure what was going on. "What are you doing here with him?"

"I'm an Auror now. Potter here is my partner, and we were hoping you could give us a little information." Draco responded coolly.

Goyle sat there with a disturbed look on his face. "I don't have anything to say to you. Either of you."

"Greg." Harry said trying to butter Goyle up into trusting them. "May I call you Greg?"

"No." He said dead seriously.

"We need to know where Vin's father is." Draco interrupted. "He has information about the Lestrange brothers, and we need to catch them before people get hurt."

"Why would I know where his father is? I haven't seen him or my own father since before the war ended. If you don't believe me just ask my parole Auror." Goyle responded with an angry look.

"I know you haven't seen them, I just thought you might know of a hidden house that he might be hiding out at." Draco asked.

"I'm not into betraying my dead best friend's father." Goyle said simply. "I can't believe you would even ask." He was starting to get angry now. "You were there when he died. How could you do what you've done? It's an insult to his memory!"

"No Greg it's not!." Draco retorted just as angry. "I don't want anyone else to end up dead like he did. I'm tired of people dying. I don't want anyone else to end up like him!"

Goyle crossed his arms and scowled. "We are done here. I am done talking!"

Goyle left in a huff leaving Draco and Harry with no more information than when they had entered the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had just arrived back at their office after lunch when Arthur stormed in.

"Muliciber and Avery were spotted at a muggle apartment building in Kent less than an hour ago. It's called the Hillside Court. I need you two to get over there now." He commanded as he handed Harry the file containing all the information. "Apparate into the alleyway on the North side."

They did as instructed, and apparated to the instructed alleyway. After a quick flip through the file they walked into the building. "They were spotted coming out of Flat # 303F on the third floor." Harry said as he shuffled through the papers in the file.

They quickly found the elevator and made their way to where the door should have been. They had to try a few different spells, but they finally cracked all of the wards and stepped inside. It was a medium sized flat with enough room for several people to live comfortably. There were a few cloaks and glasses strewn everywhere and not a television in sight. It was definitely not the home of muggles.

On the dining table, there were blueprints with notes spread everywhere. There were even a few glasses on the table with half melted ice in them. It looked as if this is where the inhabitants had been shortly before leaving. Harry and Draco started looking over all of the papers spread everywhere to see if there were any clues as to what these Death Eaters had been planning.

"These are the floorplans to my apartment building." Harry stated after thoroughly looking over the blueprints. "And they have my specific flat circled on here."

"Isn't Hermione staying there right now?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Yeah, do you thi-"

"Apparate us to your flat right now Potter!" Draco shouted in panic.

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and they landed in his kitchen with pop. "Hermione!" Harry shouted as he ran toward the living room.

"Help!" They heard her small voice whimper.

They both arrived at the same time, and saw the wreckage that used to be Harry's living room. There were huge chunks missing from the fireplace. Both chairs had the stuffing coming out of them with smoke smoldering off the pieces. There were also four death eaters knocked out cold in various places around the room. A big battle had obviously just taken place here.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted again.

"Over here," Her voice came from behind the overturned sofa.

They found her hiding behind the sofa with a gash in her cheek and blood dripping down her shoulder. Her leg was twisted in a funny position and looked as if it had been broken in several places. Harry rushed over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm in a lot of pain, but I think I'll live." She responded with a whimper.

"Did you take out all four of them by yourself?" Draco asked, thoroughly impressed.

"Yes, I heard the sound of a pop while I was in the kitchen. I thought it was Harry coming home early so I luckily grabbed my wand before stepping out to greet him. That's when I saw the four of them. I put up a shield charm to block their initial blasts and then took out the shortest one." She said as she pointed to the one closest to the sofa. "The skinny one with the brown shoes got through my shield charm and knocked me back into the wall. I took him out next with a stupefy and then dodged behind this sofa to get away from the next sets of curses they threw at me. Then one of the other two jumped over the sofa at me but I threw him all the way across the room with another spell. I popped up to see where the other one was and he hit me with a slicing spell which is how I got cut up, but I threw him against the fireplace. I thought he was knocked out, but he was faking it. When I realized, we both sent a curse at the same time. Our spells collided and and part of it hit my leg, while he took the brunt of it. He was thrown back against the fireplace again and got knocked out for real that time."

"Remind me not to mess with you Granger." Draco said with a grin.

"There's one other thing." She responded. "Shortly after I took the last one out... I heard a pop in the complex hallway. Someone came into the flat but then quickly disapparated. I didn't get a look at them so I have no idea who it was. What I do know is that as soon as they saw the damage they left immediately."

Draco and Harry looked at each other in their confusion over the information.

"I'm glad you're alright, but we need to call for backup and get these four arrested before they wake up. We also need to get you to St. Mungo's." Harry said.

"I'll message Captain Weasley" Draco said as he pulled out his own communication notebook. "You take Granger to St. Mungo's and I'll handle everything here."

Harry stood up and turned with a grimace on his face. "Malfoy… you know you aren't allowed to be alone with prisoners yet. Your still under observation until the minister is one hundred percent convinced you are trustworthy. I need you to take Hermione for me."

If looks could kill, Harry would be a dead man. Harry pulled Draco to the side and whispered to his partner where Hermione could not hear. "I know you don't want to be around her. Especially after what happened this weekend, but I need you to take her to the hospital."

Draco scowled but nodded.

"Plus it might give you an opportunity to gain her friendship." Harry whispered with a wink. He then said a bit louder for Hermione to hear, "I will owl Ginny and Ron to let them know to go to the hospital. As soon as one of them gets there you need to come back here to help with booking."

"Fine." Draco said before stalking back over to Hermione. "Looks like you're stuck with me Granger."

She nodded sweetly although she looked like she was in a lot of pain. He leaned down and placed an arm under her knees while being very careful of her broken leg and wrapped his other arm behind her back. He gently lifted her up in his arms and turned to Harry. "I'll see you in a bit then." He said and then apparated to the waiting area of St. Mungo's.

Wow she felt good in his arms. She was cradled against his chest; closer than he ever imagined she would be to him.

He carried her to the nearest bench and gently sat her down. Kneeling in front of her to be on her eye level, he subconsciously placed a hand gently on her uninjured knee. "I'm going to go grab a healer. Are you alright by yourself for a minute?"

She nodded and looked at his hand. "I just took out four death eaters single handedly. I think I can sit alone on a bench for a few minutes."

He chuckled and squeezed her knee. "You are quite the badass Granger." He said as he turned to the reception desk.

She squinted her eyes and stared at his back as he walked away. All she could think about was what he might have meant by his hand placement.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A half an hour later she was completely healed and laying comfortably on a bed. Draco was in a chair facing her and waiting for Ginny or Ron to get there. The healer had wanted to keep her for a few more hours on observation to be safe. Draco had told the nurses that he was not to leave her alone until her friends showed up.

Thinking about what Harry had said earlier, he broke the silence first. "I meant what I said."

She looked up to meet his eyes and tilted her head in confusion. "About what?"

"You being a badass." He said with a smirk.

She grinned. "That may be the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

He chuckled. "Oh but I mean it." He couldn't keep the grin off of his face. "You took out four death eaters all by yourself. Harry and I had just found blueprints of his flat in their dwelling and immediately apparated in thinking we would be there to save you."

She scoffed.

"We were quite shocked to find that you had already done our job for us." He continued. "Although, I'm not sure why we were so surprised. You have always been the best at everything. It should have been no surprise that you would be the best at kicking major death eater ass as well."

She let out a genuine laugh and threw her head back. He got butterflies in his stomach when he realized how nice it was to make her laugh like that.

"I do not need anyone to protect me. I can do that myself thank you." She said with her grin back in place. "Now where is the real Draco Malfoy and what have you done with him?"

He shook his head, grin growing on his own face. "The real me has finally decided it's okay to come out….why, you want the spoiled prat back?"

"No, no, no…I like this you much better." She said still smiling.

They smiled at each other for a few moments before he broke the silence. "I'm sorry for being rude the other night…I had a rough week and was reverting back to my old self for a bit."

"It happens to the best of us." She shrugged it off.

The moment was broken by the door opening and the sound of a thick Bulgarian accent. "Herm-own-ninny… are you alright?" Viktor asked as he stalked over to her hurriedly and kissed her forehead before burying his face into her curls.

"Yes Viktor, I am perfectly fine." She responded and turned her head to give him a peck on the lips. "I took out all of my attackers and Draco here brought me to get healed. I am right as rain now."

He sat on the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I came to get you for dinner and there vere Aurors everywhere. I vas told you had been brought here. I vas very vorried."

Draco was feeling that familiar sting of jealousy that it was not him with his arms around her, or his lips kissing her forehead. "It looks as if you have someone here to keep you company now, I won't intrude any longer." He said and stood up. "I must get back and help them with interrogations and bookings."

"Of course." She smiled sweetly. "Thank you for getting me here and staying until Viktor showed up."

He returned her smile "Anytime." He nodded at Krum before apparating away.

"Vas that not the rude boy from a few nights ago?" Viktor asked her.

She laughed. "Yes, but it's okay. I think we are friends now." She said and gave him another peck on the lips.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The four death eaters captured had all been given Veritaserum. This revealed that they were not actually death eaters at all, but wizards who had been imperioused by Avery and Mulciber. All they did know was that they were to go to the flat on the blueprints and attack the girl residing there, but not kill her. The entire Auror Department was completely confused by this information. Why was the target Hermione, and why were they there to harm but not kill her? Why not wait until Harry was there alone? This mystery was becoming incredibly confusing to everyone involved.

Arthur decided that Harry and Hermione should stay at the Burrow throughout the break. They did not want to risk anyone getting hurt from another attack over the holidays. Grimauld Place was under intense remodel, so Harry had not moved in there yet.

On Christmas morning everyone was opening their presents after a large breakfast made by Mrs. Weasley. After nearly an hour of present opening, there was only one small parcel left under the tree.

Ron grabbed the package and saw a neat _Hermione_ scrawled across the top. "Last one is for you Hermione." He said as he handed it to her.

"Who is it from?" She asked as she grabbed the small box and looked around to see if someone would come forward. When everyone shook their head she tore open the paper. It was a small box and there was a note on the top that read:

 _Hermione,_

 _As you know, I have become quite friendly with both Potter and the Weasleys. I figured it is time I apologized to you for all of the tormenting and other horrid things I did at Hogwarts. I hope you take this as a peace offering and that I can call you a friend now as well. I am glad that you are recovered from the attack and I wish you a very Happy Christmas._

 _DM_

She opened the box and dumped out the Necklace that was inside. It was a simple silver chain with a round pendant. The pendant was a silver circle with _Badass Witch_ engraved on it.

She snorted and put the necklace on.

Harry took the box and read the letter. "What was it?"

She shook her head with a small smile on her face. "Just an inside joke."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco lay in his bed Christmas evening after having the best Christmas in years. There was no Voldemort to be fearful of, his father had even been happy and pleasant, and he had not seen his mother smile as much in years.

There was a knock on the door and he quickly sat up calling for whoever it was to enter. His father came in with a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses.

"Son." He greeted as he poured the two glasses and handed one of them to Draco.

"Thank you father." He said as he grabbed the glass and took a sip.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important." Lucius said seriously.

Draco sighed.

"It's not what you're thinking." Lucius continued.

Draco downed the rest of his glass. Something about conversations with his father made him need to consume vast amounts of alcohol.

Lucius refilled both of their glasses and went on. "I want to give you my blessing."

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"The Granger girl." Lucius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If you want to be with her… you have my blessing."

Draco looked as if he was ready for someone to pop out and say 'Gotcha' but when no one did he looked his father dead in the eye.

"I am serious Draco, if that's what you want I will not stand in your way." Lucius said. "Of all the muggle borns in the world she is by far the most exquisite. You could do much worse."

"It's okay father." Draco responded. "I know mother put you up to this."

"Yes she did." Lucius admitted. "But I thought about it and as usual she is right. You have every right to be with whoever you want. Pureblood or not."

"Thank you father, that means a lot." Draco said solemnly as he fingered his glass. "She's dating Viktor Krum though."

Lucius gave a cold chuckle. "For now." He said and stood to leave the room. "We all know that won't last. And when it ends you will be there to sweep her off her feet."

Draco nodded. "I plan on it."

"Malfoys always get what they want." Lucius said as he exited the room. "Remember that."

Draco was smiling over his new sense of freedom when a tap come from his window. He opened the window and an owl dropped a letter into his hand. He recognized the scrawl on the front of the letter and grinned even bigger. He was guessing she had received his gift and he ripped the envelope open.

 _One can never have enough friends. I hope your Christmas was pleasant as well._

 _HG_

 _PS: it made me laugh_

He couldn't help but think that this was the best Christmas he had ever had as he took his private box out of his nightstand. He added the short note to the box and closed the lid. 'Friends' he thought, 'closer than I ever thought I would come to being with her.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns HP universe.**

 **Chapter 7**

Six months later.

The Auror Department was still no wiser on the location of the Lestranges or to the identity of the spy. Over seventy arrests had been made, but most of the perpetrators were muggles under the imperius curse. In fact, they had only caught another eight actual death eaters over the course of six months. The only thing they knew for certain was that all of the remaining death eaters seemed to be organized toward a common goal, and they seemed to have plans for something big.

Although the nature of that something was unknown, it was obviously something undesireable and it brought an increased unease to the department. With summer fast approaching and no clues to whom the spy could be, the department was in a frenzy. Not only were there still no clues to who the spy was, but what was this spys task? And what was it the spy would be getting come summer? If only the department knew that they would soon be too late to stop him.

Harry and Draco had become closer as both partners and friends over the past several months. Even the banter between Ron and Draco had become more friendly in nature instead of hateful. Draco had even started to join the Weasleys for a weekly dinner night; He was effectively one of the group. Shortly after Easter, the minister had deemed that Draco was officially trustworthy, and was given a full pardon; no more parole necessary. It was as if he was fully redeemed for taking the Dark Mark when he was sixteen.

What was unfortunate for Draco was that Hermione was still dating Viktor Krum. According to rumors, they were becoming more serious than Harry had anticipated. Harry told Draco that after the war Hermione went to find her parents and had discovered that they had adopted a 9 year old girl. Hermione couldn't bring herself to give them back their memories because that would conflict with their new life. Instead of being selfish, Hermione gave them up so they could live a happy life with their new daughter. She was heartbreakingly an orphan now. Her family was now the Weasleys and Harry. This had left her with a hole in her heart she was trying desperately to fill. It was seemed as if she was trying to replace her parents love for Viktors.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the last Friday in June, and Hermione and Ginny would be graduating the next morning. Harry and Draco were in their office trying to fill out some last minute paperwork before the weekend.

"Did you want to come to the graduation ceremony with the Weasleys and I?" Harry asked.

Draco thought about it for a moment. "I can't actually, Theo is being released from the mental ward tomorrow and I am escorting him home."

"Oh yeah that's right." Harry responded. "Well you can always join us for the celebration party tomorrow night."

Draco nodded. "I think it would insult Arthur if I didn't, although I'm not too fond of having to watch Krum hang all over Granger."

"If it makes you feel any better, she always wears that necklace you got her." Harry attempted to make him feel better.

Dracos face lit up. "Oh, really?"

Harry chuckled, "Every time I met them in Hogsmeade I could see it hanging from her neck."

Draco leaned back in his chair with his cocky smirk plastered on his face. "Well I guess I'll have to go and see it for myself….okay tell Molly I will be there."

Draco was in a good mood for the rest of the day. This made Harry chuckle every time he looked up and saw the grin on Draco's face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Draco went to St. Mungo's and strolled directly into Theo's room. He had become well acquainted with it over the past few months. Blaise was already there helping Theo straighten his robes. It was good for him to finally be able to wear his own clothes again instead of the mandatory hospital clothing.

"Are you ready to finally go home?" Draco asked.

"You have no idea." Theo responded with a smirk.

"I think we are just waiting on the mediwitch to come in with the final paperwork." Blaise said.

"Well it looks like we have a little bit of time to wait then." Theo said as he turned to talk to Draco. "I wanted to tell you about something I remembered recently. Something that I have a feeling is important that I tell you."

Draco looked confused but nodded. "What is it?"

"When I was with the Lestranges last fall they always had a dagger. I didn't really think anything of it until last night, but recently I've began to think that the dagger is very important to them."

Draco thought about what Theo was saying for a moment before responding. "What did the dagger look like?"

"It was black metal with an emerald encrusted handle…and it had the word reficio engraved on it as well. Why? Does that mean anything to you?" Theo asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes actually…I think that dagger belonged to my Aunt Bella….but she's dead. Rodolphus probably just keeps it as a memento. Right?"

"I have no idea man, I just had a feeling that it was information I should give you to help with your investigation." Theo responded. "What you do with it is up to you."

"Thank you Theo, I will keep this information in mind as we try to find patterns in our investigations."

They were interrupted by the mediwitch coming in to give Theo his parting terms. He would have to return once every two weeks for a psych healer to evaluate him and make sure he was still on the right track. He would also have to attend a once a month group therapy session that had been set up for people who had PTSD from the war.

A half an hour later they had made it to Theo's estate, and Draco was setting up special wards that would alert the ministry to known death eaters entering the properties. It was placed along with several other wards that were part of his parole bargain.

"I have been thinking about it Theo." Draco finally spoke up after casting his last ward, "and I need to know if they were doing anything with that dagger. Were they using it for something? Did they ever let any information about the dagger slip?"

Theo looked deep in thought for a moment before responding. "Well they didn't say why they had it or anything but they always had it when they were looking at the clues for Voldemort's cauldron. I personally think that whatever they were needing that cauldron for, they need the dagger as well."

Draco's eyes widened at the revelation. 'What could they need a specific cauldron for that they also need my aunts dagger for as well?' he asked himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That evening Draco apparated to The Burrow for the graduation party for Hermione and Ginny. Upon entering through the front door, he saw a giant banner that said 'Congratulations Ginny and Hermione' hanging above the entrance into the dining area. It had animated griffins that would roar every so often on it and they were wearing graduation caps.

He stepped in a little further and took in the surroundings and the people in the room. There was a mountain of food covering every inch of the dining table, and everyone had resorted to standing around with plates in their hands. Ron had the largest and fullest plate and had grouped up with George, Bill, and Fleur. Molly was fussing over Charlie and his slightly too long hair and newest tattoo, Charlie looked both amused and a little scared. Arthur and Percy were filling their plates at the table and talking over a new ministry security procedure.

Molly looked up at hearing the front door closed. "Glad you could join us." She said. "Eat up, there's more than enough."

He had gotten used to this treatment from Molly over the past seven months and knew he had never eaten better in his life. He had also gained more than ten pounds from it. He nodded with a smile and grabbed a plate. As he was filling it with his favorite things, he heard a laugh and looked up into the living room. She was sitting on the sofa sandwiched between Potter and Krum. She was wearing a white sundress with her loose curls cascading down her back, she was laughing at something Potter said. She threw her head back as her laugh echoed into the dining room where he was. He could see the necklace he had given her secured around her neck and a smirk grew on his face. It was short lived when Krum placed his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing her exposed flesh, making Draco's smirk change to a scowl.

He hadn't realized he had shoveled more than half of the potatoes onto his plate until Arthur laughed, "Save some for the rest of us would you."

Draco looked down and huffed. "Sorry I was lost in thought." He dumped almost all of them back into the bowl on the table.

Arthur grinned knowing full well what had him distracted. "Everything go okay with Nott today?"

Draco moved onto the shepherds pie and dished a small helping onto his plate. "Yes, he is settled, all the wards are up and he even mentioned a bit more information he remembered."

Arthurs face turned serious, "Really, What is it?"

"Apparently there is a dagger that belonged to my Aunt Bella that the Lestranges have. He thinks it is just as important as the cauldron Voldemort used for his resurrection." Draco responded. "You don't think they are trying to resurrect old Voldy again do you?"

Arthur bit his lip and pondered all of the details. "Surely not. All of his horcruxes were destroyed, and Harry's scar hasn't even tingled once since he was killed last year." Arthur stayed silent for a moment before asking his next question. "Can you talk to your father? See if he has any information that could shed some light on these revelations."

Draco nodded. "He is out of the country with my mother until the seventeenth, but as soon as he gets back I will ask him."

"It definitely can't be Voldemort, I would have felt it if there was anything left of him to come back. He is definitely gone for good." Harry said as the rest of the group from the living room finally came to grab food from the massive feast on the table.

"Maybe they haff a different use for this cauldron. One that doesn't involf resurrection." Krum chimed in.

Draco really wanted to sneer at him but fought the temptation. Krum shoud keep his theories to himself.

"If Voldemort is really gone then there must be a different use for that cauldron." Hermione suggested. "Maybe they need to brew a special potion in it to recreate his power?"

"That is an interesting theory." Draco responded and looked into her eyes for the first time since their conversation in the hospital. "Using old moldy Voldy bits to brew a special potion."

She snorted at his phrasing and he winked at her as she shook her head.

Krum stepped a little closer to her and gave Draco a nasty look as he slid his arm around her waist.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After dinner, Molly started to clean while the men and Ginny started a game of exploding snap. Draco lost first and went out onto the back porch where Hermione was reading a book.

"I heard you got the best NEWT scores in over a century." He said as he sat on the porch swing across from her.

She looked up and nodded. "With fourteen different job offers." She said cockily.

"Well I guess I'll have to get you a new necklace that says super smart badass witch."

She giggled, took the necklace off and tossed it to him. "Just get this one re-engraved."

He stared at it and rubbed it noticing that it still smelled like her. "So which of those fourteen offers did you decide on?" He asked as he pocketed the necklace.

"The Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures Department." She responded as she closed her book. "I start on Monday."

"So we will be on the same floor it seems."

"Yes, Viktor wanted me to take the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts position in the lowest level." She scoffed. "He said I could help with the way the ministry deals with muggles because I lived as one for the first eleven years of my life. Also because I know more about them than most wizards. I thought about it for a while because he made a good point, but I want to help creatures and half breeds who are discriminated against. I have always loved animals and I want to do something that helps the creatures I genuinely care about…not that I don't care about muggles."

"So you will take spew into your career after all." He said with a smirk.

She looked a bit offended and crossed her arms over her chest. "First off, it's S.P.E.W. and not spew. Secondly, I have come to terms that house elves for the most part love their masters. As long as they are treated nicely I will not force clothes on them. Thirdly, I am more worried about Goblins, centaurs, and werewolves right now."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I was only kidding." He said while shaking his head. "I thought we were friends now…and friends joke with each other right?"

"I think you shouldn't talk about my girlfriends knickers Malfoy." A Bulgarian accent said from behind him. "Herm-own-ninny I think Molly wanted to see you inside." He said as he sat next to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek making it difficult for Draco to not scowl.

"Oh okay, I'll be right back then." She said as she stood up and walked into the house, leaving the two boys to eye each other distastefully.

Krum spoke up first. "I don't like the vay you look at her."

"And?" Draco responded sarcastically.

Krum gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "I vant you to stay avay from her."

"Hmm, let me think about that." Draco said rudely. "I am friends and partners with her best friend, her other best friend is another friend of mine and his dad is my boss, and come Monday we will be working on the same floor in the ministry…I couldn't stay away from her even if I wanted to."

"Vell I guess I vill just haff to make it harder for her to be around those people then." Viktor replied. "I vill be asking her to move in vith me in next month anyvay."

Draco sighed and stood up. "Good luck on that."

"You are very strange Malfoy. Vhy vould you vish me good luck on getting more serious vith the girl you obviously fancy?" Viktor asked curiously.

Draco looked him straight in the eyes, pausing for a bit before giving him an answer. "Because I am going to be coming for her with everything I have now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns HP Universe and stuff.**

 **Chapter 8**

On Monday morning, Draco made sure to get to the ministry early to drop off Hermione's necklace and a small bouquet of wildflowers. He left them on the center of her empty desk with a note.

Two hours later, Hermione's boss showed her into her office after a tour of the department, and assigned her first project. She smiled at the ambiance of her large office and noticed several things sitting on her desk.

Once her boss had left her to it, she sat down and grabbed the closest and biggest item. It was a large vase filled with red roses and a note that said ' _good luck on your first day, love Viktor'_ She smiled sweetly and set them to the side. The next one was from the Weasleys and Harry; it was a book on different rare magical creatures. They had all written nice notes of encouragement on the inside cover.

She picked up the small bouquet of wildflowers with a big cheesy grin on her face and smelled them. She couldn't help but think that whoever left these must really know her. A nice simple gesture that wasn't over the top or too extravagant. She set them back down and noticed the necklace that was attached to them. It had indeed been re-engraved to say ' _The most intelligent and badass witch.'_ She chuckled softly and shook her head while she put the necklace back around her neck.

Once the clasp was secured, she noticed a note attached to the flowers and snorted at what it had said.

 _You haven't even started work yet and you already have a bigger office than the one Potter and I share. It really makes me feel appreciated. I'm sure if you listen real close you can hear me scoffing all the way down the hall._

 _DM_

She bit her lip, wondering what was going on with her old rival. His actions lately had been a complete one-eighty from when they were in school. Hermione Granger was confused. Not only did she not understand the way Draco was acting to her, but she didn't know how to act toward him anymore either. She found herself thinking about how much he had made her laugh lately and how much she enjoyed the banter with him. She briefly thought about how handsome he had become, but quickly pushed that thought from her head. She was with Viktor.

She shook all thoughts of him from her head, realizing she needed to get started on her first project; though not before taking a moment to scribble a small note back to her old nemesis before getting to work. This project was going to help a lot of people and she was thrilled to be a part of it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that afternoon Harry and Draco arrived back at their office after an unsuccessful day of interrogations. Draco sat down at his desk in defeat before noticing a note sitting on top of the paperwork he had left there that morning. His frustration immediately subsided as he recognized the handwriting and quickly picked it up; the corners of his lips turning upwards.

 _Oh don't worry, I could hear the scoffing loud and clear. I wonder what you will have to get engraved on this necklace next?_

 _HG_

 _PS: How did you know what my favorite flowers were?_

Harry noticed the big goofy smile on his partners face and the way he was re-reading the note in his hand over and over. "Good news?"

Draco put the note down and looked up. "Just a note from Granger." He responded with a grin still plastered on his face.

Harry chuckled and shook his head at his partner.

Suddenly, two memos flew into their office and landed on each of their desks. They curiously unfolded their memos and read:

 _You are cordially invited to attend:_

 _Next Friday, July 15th at 7:00 p.m. there will be a ministry ball dedicated to celebrating the year marker of the end of the war. It will also be celebrating the fact that the ministry is fully staffed and operational after hiring several fresh faces just graduating from Hogwarts. Please wear your finest dress robes and be prepared for a night of dancing and celebration in the Ministry Atrium. Each staff member may invite a plus one._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Minister of Magic_

Draco looked at the memo and sighed. The only plus one he would want to ask was probably going to be taking her broody knuckleheaded boyfriend. He looked up and noticed the happy look on Harry's face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" He asked.

"It's the perfect place!" Harry exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you on about?" Draco asked as he gave his partner a funny look.

Harry pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

Draco smirked. "Potter I am quite flattered, but you're really not my type."

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. "I am going to ask Ginny to marry me, I have been trying to come up with the perfect way to do it and I think proposing at this Ministry Ball would be the perfect time and place."

"Really? You want to do it in front of the whole ministry?" Draco asked. "You wouldn't rather it be something a bit more private?"

"No think about it." Harry responded, "We will both be dressed up in our finest and most of her family and closest friends will be there."

"Still seems a bit to public to me, but I suppose you have a point." Draco stated as he organized some things around his desk.

"Do you think you could bring Ron as your plus one?" Harry asked.

Draco scoffed. "I hate to break it to you, but he isn't my type either."

Harry chuckled at it that time. "I meant so that he could be there to see the proposal as well." He said. "If I can get Percy to bring George than the only Weasleys' to miss out will be Bill, Fleur, and Charlie."

"I'll bring the Weasel." Draco agreed with a huff. "It's not like I have anyone else to invite anyway."

"Perfect" Harry said happily.

"Congratulations by the way, Potter." Draco said.

"Thank you." Harry responded with a smile.

After a few minutes of silence Draco spoke up again. "I've changed my mind."

Harry looked up confused. "About taking Ron?"

"What?...No." Draco said, "When we first became partners you asked if I was going to act on my feelings for Hermione. I said no, but I have changed my mind."

Harry sighed. "I would be thrilled if Hermione ended up with you; I think you two are perfect for each other, but she is still with Krum. I don't think it's the right time."

"There is something off with that guy and you know it." Draco responded in frustration. "I am not going to sit back and watch her get away from me."

"You'll scare her off if you tell her the truth, and you'll only anger her if you try and split them up." Harry scolded. He knew Hermione better than anyone and knew what not to do to anger her or push her away.

"Well what do you suggest I do then? I'm not going to sit back and let her waste time with the wrong man."

Harry pondered the question with a huff, "She has obviously enjoyed the banter with you since you have become one of the group. You have also surprised her by making her laugh with your dry sense of humor. I am pretty sure she sees you as a friend now, you know with all of the inside jokes you two seem to be sharing. Continue to make her see the changed you, the real you." He paused, thinking of what the next step in winning Hermione's heart would be. "Then at the ball you need to complement her on how nice she looks, because we both know she will look amazing. If she knows that you find her attractive, it will be a hint that you are interested in her. That will get her thinking and it might cause her to question what she has with Krum."

Draco held the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in frustration. "Slow and steady wins the race I guess."

"The thing about Hermione is that you have to get her to think about things the way you want her to, but she doesn't like to be tricked. It's a delicate balance."

Draco nodded. "Understandable."

"And Malfoy." Harry said causing his partner looked up at him. "I don't care much for Krum either."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That evening, the three best friends plus Ginny and Draco decided to go out for dinner and drinks at The Leaky Cauldron to celebrate Hermione's first day of work. The boys all got beers while Hermione was sipping on a glass of red wine, and Ginny got a fruity cocktail. Harry had somehow managed to get Hermione sandwiched between Ginny and Draco so he could help his partner with the plan they had come up with earlier.

Everyone but Hermione was discussing the upcoming quidditch season when Draco, who was on the end, suddenly touched Hermione's arm with his fingertips. "So do all house elves have salaries yet?" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

She grinned but rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

"What?" he said with a serious face as he took a drink of his ale. "You've been there an entire day. Seriously, I expected more from you. Seems you've slipped since Hogwarts."

"I think you're the one who has slipped." She retorted "You should have had all the death eaters behind bars months ago."

"Ooo, she brings out the big guns." He said with a grin as he absentmindedly rubbed his fingers in circles over the back of her hand.

A blush started to form on her cheeks and he realized what he was doing; removing his hand from hers at once.

"So what is your first project?" He asked trying to distract her from his subconscious touching.

"I am starting a therapy group for werewolves." She said as she finished her first glass of wine. "Greyback bit a lot of people during the war, and some of these people are still trying to cope with the changes. I am also trying to get funding so that anyone who joins the group can get Wolfsbane potion every month."

"How much funding does it need?" He asked interested.

"Well to get it started we will need 60,000 galleons, but the Wolfsbane ingredients aren't cheap and it will cost 12,000 galleons a month to keep our estimated needed supply of the potion stocked." She said as she took a sip of her second glass.

"So 250,000 galleons should get you through the first year and half then?" He replied.

Hermione choked on her new glass of wine. "What?"

"The Malfoy's will donate 250,000 galleons to your project." He informed her. "I know my father has been looking for important post war charities to give to and this is one that we feel close to. As Greyback was in and out of our house all through the war."

Hermione suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. His eyes were wide with shock and his heart skipped a beat. He quickly gained his cool and placed one hand on her back with a chuckle. "You're welcome."

She jerked away from him to his disappointment but she did have a big smile on her face. She placed one hand on top of his. "Seriously, thank you so much!" She said excitedly.

He placed his other hand atop hers relishing in the feel of her skin. "It's really nothing, I sincerely want to help. Greyback was truly awful and I want to help those who are suffering from his actions."

He kept her hand in both of his until their food showed up. Neither noticed Ginny watching the two of them out of the corner of her eyes, or the grin that crept up on her face as she saw the way Draco was looking at Hermione.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry, Hermione and Ron decided they needed to go take a new picture to commemorate the moment in time, so they stepped over to another part of the pub to take some pictures. After they left the booth Ginny scooted closer to Draco with an impish look on her face.

"I think I finally have your secret figured out!" Ginny sang with a smirk that could rival the one usually plastered on his own face.

"Is that so?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You have a thing for Hermione don't you?" She responded.

Draco shook his head like it was nothing. "What makes you think that?"

"Seriously?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "You gave her that necklace for Christmas. Oh yes I saw it, although at the time I thought it peculiar, but I passed it off as nothing. I thought it must have just been a joke. When we finally come home I expect you to be just as friendly with me as you are with her, but no. On Saturday at the party I caught you looking at her like some lovesick puppy. You also made a point to talk to her every chance you got. Now I find out you gave her flowers on her first day of work, and you have been flirting and touching her all night." She said matter of factly. "All of those things tell me you like her, and that you have for some time."

Draco rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "Okay… you caught me."

Ginny grinned in triumph.

"I will tell you everything, all the juicy details you have been dying to know since you found out Potter had to keep a secret from you."

"Yes!" She said as she pumped her fist.

"But you can't tell Hermione."

"What…no!" Ginny said with a pout.

"I need to tell her on my own and in my own time okay?"

Ginny huffed but nodded.

"I'm serious. If I tell you everything, you have to promise it stays between Harry, you and me."

Draco knew he had her. She was too curious for her own good.

"Okay, okay" She agreed. "I promise not to discuss it with anyone but Harry, now tell me! I can't stand not knowing another second."

Draco chuckled. The future Mrs. Potter was a funny witch. "Okay so I guess it started late third year."

Ginny looked shocked. "Really! That long ago?"

"Yes." He responded, "That was when I started to question blood purity. She had me beat in every class for three years in a row and that just didn't make sense to me. How could she beat me in all classes if purebloods were suppose to be that much better at magic than a person with no magical ancestors? It started to dawn on me that what I had been taught was complete bollocks. That was also the year she punched me in the face."

Ginny laughed, remembering Ron telling her all about it with glee.

"She put me in my place that day. That was also the year I realized how sweet and innocent she really was as well. I noticed she was into helping defenseless creatures, and I overheard her telling you in the Library that she had a crush on your brother."

"I remember that day, she was crying because of how stupid he was being."

"Yes, and at the time I thought it was funny. However, that got me thinking. Here is the sweet muggle born girl who is the smartest witch in school; and the person she chooses to like is the guy who has no money. She likes the non wealthy guy who isn't someone extremely smart, but is someone who makes her laugh and has been with her through hard times. That was the moment I started to find her intriguing. Only a few weeks later was the day she punched me. She punched me because I was being a jerk, and because I almost got a creature she cared about killed."

"So that's when you knew you liked her?" Ginny asked.

"Oh no, that was just when I started to change and realize I may not have been raised to believe the right things. And also when I started to become intrigued by her."

"Okay, so when did you realize you liked her then?" Ginny was hoping to get to the good stuff.

He chuckled again at her impatience. "So in fourth year I accidentally hit her with that beaver tooth hex."

Ginny cringed, "Yeah that was awful."

"Yeah I thought it was quite funny at first, but then I saw her in the Library after Madam Pomfrey fixed her teeth. I saw her sitting there in the library reading with a big smile on her face, and that is when I realized how beautiful she is." He said with a small smile reminiscing how she looked that day. "I was still a complete tosser back then and insulted her trying to overcompensate for thinking of a "mudblood" as attractive. I was appalled that I could find her so pretty, but when I insulted her she just smiled that gorgeous smile of hers and gave me banter right back."

"And that's when you knew?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Oh I tried to deny it to myself at that time, however yes, I know now that that was probably the day my crush started."

"Ok what happened after that?" Ginny was impatient to get all the details.

"When the Yule ball was approaching I heard rumors that she had been asked by someone, but no one seemed to know who."

"Oh yeah, Ron was livid when she declined him and wouldn't tell him it was Krum."

"Yeah I was just as jealous as he was that someone else was getting to take her. You should have seen my face when I saw her with Krum. Especially when she looked as amazing as she did that night."

"I bet it rivaled the look on Ron's face, which I did see!" She exclaimed with glee.

Draco snorted, "I was even more jealous when Krum saved her during the second task. The only thing that stopped me from picking a fight with him that year, was knowing that he would leave after the final task and that he was moving back to Bulgaria." He said in frustration over the fact that she was now dating him again. "I was determined to treat her differently after Krum left, but then that evil bastard came back and started residing in my house. I knew that I had to keep pretending to care about blood purity or he would torture me."

"Okay I get that, but why did you join Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad?" She asked.

"I actually joined to keep her and other members off of your tails." He responded.

"Really?"

"Yeah I got really good at disillusionment charms to keep myself hidden and I would follow her around to make sure no one could catch her."

"I don't know if that is sweet or creepy." Ginny said in thought. They both laughed and agreed it was both.

At that moment Harry, Ron and Hermione started to walk back toward the booth after having been bombarded by Dedalus Diggle. "Potter knows the rest, ask him about the rest when you are alone okay?"

Ginny nodded and pretended to zip her lips before turning to give Harry a big kiss on the lips as he slid into the booth next to them.

Ron groaned. "Could you please not do that around me!"

Hermione sat back down next to Draco, as they all ignored Ron. "What were you two talking about?"

He replied with a smirk, "You'll find out eventually."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Much to Draco's dismay, Hermione had left early to sleepover at Krum's after his practice was over. She had wanted to let Harry and Ginny have a nice evening together. Draco decided to head home as well, very cranky, not long after. He did whisper to Harry that he could break his oath, but only to Ginny shortly before he left. Harry had looked confused but figured he would find out why soon enough.

Harry was right. As soon as he had apparated Ginny to his flat she pushed him on the sofa, straddled him and placed her hands on his shoulder. She was grinning from ear to ear. "I figured it out! All on my own, and Malfoy told me you would finish telling me everything." She said very proudly. "So spill. What happened after your fifth year?"

Harry chuckled at his soon to be fiancé and proceeded to tell Ginny everything he knew about Draco's love for Hermione.

"So it isn't just a crush?" She asked a little surprised after Harry told her about all of the memories. "He is actually in love with her?"

"Yes, very much so." Harry replied. "Her relationship with Krum is driving him crazy."

"Maybe I could help drive a wedge between them?" Ginny said confidently.

Harry was now the one surprised. "You would want to help Malfoy?"

"I want to help Hermione." She said as she snuggled closer to him. "I think it was good for her to get some dating experience with Krum, he isn't bad looking. And who doesn't want to date someone who is really into them? But I think we all know that she doesn't love him and he just isn't right for her."

"But you think Malfoy is?" Harry asked.

"I know you do. Now that I know the secret I see how much you have been pushing them together." She said as she massaged his shoulders. "I trust you know what would be best for Hermione. And if you trust that it's him than I will do what I can."

"Now that he has stopped being a prat, I do think they could be really great together. And I honestly just want them both to be happy." Harry responded as he rubbed Ginny's back and held her closer. "I want them to be just as happy as we are."

"I completely agree." Ginny smiled and kissed him seductively. "Now enough talking." She took off her shirt; throwing it behind her. "There is something else I would rather be doing on our night alone together."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day there was a department wide Auror meeting in the largest conference room. Arthur was standing at the front while everyone shuffled into the seats around the room. Draco sat down next to Harry; obviously in a bad mood.

"Rough night?" Harry asked.

"Why bother asking when you already know the answer Potter?" Draco asked fuming. "If they don't break up soon I might just arrest him as the spy to get him out of the way."

"You're a little scary when you're angry." Harry gulped. "Did you know that?"

"We both know I am not serious." Draco scoffed as he crossed his arms and slumped in his seat. "I would love an excuse to get him away from her though."

Their conversation was cut short as Arthur stepped up to the podium in the center of the front of the room. "We have a lot to discuss today, First and foremost is security for the Ministry ball next Friday. We know that the spy is supposed to be getting something from someone at the Ministry this summer and we are worried that this will be the target night for them to break in or infiltrate as a guest."

Everyone nodded in understanding that this was a very plausible theory. Arthur continued, "To minimize the risk everyone will take an hour long shift of patrol in a different part of the ministry the night of the ball. I want everyone to be able to enjoy their night, which is why I will only require a one hour shift from each of you. However, we must make sure that all important departments are covered at all times. We must not let the spy or the Lestranges get what they are after. "

Most of the Aurors chanted 'yeah' in agreement.

"You will all get a memo the morning of the ball telling you what time and what department you will report to."

Arthur finished the meeting after a few other topics were discussed and dismissed them.

As Draco made his way back to their office, he saw Krum and Hermione in the hall. As he approached he could hear bits of the argument they seemed to be having.

"Viktor I told you I am very busy right now, I am at work and do not have time to take a stroll with you."

"I know, I understand that, but I just vanted to spend a little time vith you today. I haff been so busy vith Quidditch practices since you moved back that I vanted to see you for just a few minutes."

"I know I am sorry, I just don't have time right now. Another day I promise."

"Fine, but let me at least bring you lunch tomorrow?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek before scampering back to her office.

Once she was out of sight, Draco walked over to Krum with his wand out. "No unattended visitors in the ministry Krum… not even famous ones. I am afraid I will have to escort you out of the building."

"Fuck off Malfoy." Krum responded dryly.

"These are dark times Krum, can't trust anyone." Draco said with a smirk, "I wouldn't be doing my duty as an Auror if I left you in the building unattended."

"Fine!" Viktor said angrily, "I vas just leaving anyvay."

Krum huffed off toward the exit leaving Draco feeling very satisfied. He was indeed in a better mood than he had been that morning. Irritating Krum might just become his new favorite hobby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns HP universe and stuff.**

 **Chapter 9**

The next week and a half went by rather quickly. The Auror department had set up more security measures around the ministry. Apart from no one allowed into the ministry without an escort; each Auror had a certain section of the ministry that they were to patrol for an hour every day. They did not want any department leaking information to anyone who could possibly be a spy. The apprehension in the ministry had led to several new procedures being implemented. All of the new employees that were hired straight out of Hogwarts had been given veritaserum upon their hire date to weed out possible spies. Because he was supposedly not able to get the information until summer, the running theory among the department was that the spy was a recent graduate.

In other news, Harry had asked Arthur for his approval to ask Ginny to marry him. Arthur had been thrilled and said that there was no one better to marry his only daughter. Harry had told him of the plan to ask her at the ball and Arthur agreed to help in any way possible to make it a memorable night. He had given Harry the earliest shift so he could propose and have the rest of the night to celebrate.

With everyone else wanting to enjoy the evening, Draco had agreed to take one of the later shifts instead. He had been assigned the east side of the lowest level; he was to meet the person who was exiting their shift to switch places. They would both check each other for signs of the imperius curse before the other auror could leave. Draco would then check each room and make sure there were no signs of forced entry or unwanted guests lurking about. If there was any sign of forced entry or trouble, the auror would have to send a patronus to Arthur Weasley immediately.

Draco had never learned that charm before and had to practice for hours with Harry before he finally got it. What had annoyed him the most, was that his patronus turned out to be a weasel. Harry and Ron had not stopped laughing at him. 'At least it wasn't a ferret' they had both said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the night of the ball, Draco and Ron entered the ministry through the floo at promptly seven o'clock dressed in their best robes.

"Glad to see you didn't wear that monstrosity you had fourth year weasel." Draco said with a friendly smirk.

"Oh shut it ferret." Ron snapped back.

They both chuckled. They still always called each other weasel and ferret, but they were now friendly nicknames. Both of them knew they were only joking, although Ron joked he could now call Draco weasel as well.

Harry and Ginny came out of the floo moments later. Ginny in an emerald green dress that matched Harry's eyes.

"I hate that you have first patrol tonight!" Ginny whined.

"You should think it's lucky that I got first shift," he replied and kissed her hand, "That way I get to spend the rest of the night with you."

She nodded with a pout, making Harry chuckle.

"Just keep my plate warm for me will you?" Harry asked the three of them.

They all nodded and Harry was off to the elevators to patrol the department of mysteries. Harry was put on department of mysteries duty because he had already been inside of it before. The ministry did not want just anyone going into that department and they were worried that it was the department the spy was going to try and get into.

Ron led his sister to the table Hermione and Krum were already sitting at, followed closely by Draco. Draco hitched his breath as he took the sight of her in. She was in a low cut, backless, gold sequin dress with her curls tamed and shiny. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Bloody Hell Mione!'" Ron gasped. "Remind me why I let you break up with me again?"

Hermione scoffed and punched him in the shoulder which made Draco everyone else snort with laughter. As if wanting to claim possession of her, Krum started rubbing his hand in circles over her bare back, which made Draco clench his fists and sigh in jealousy.

"I am a lucky guy huh Veasley?" Krum said before turning to glare at Draco.

Draco knew Krum was trying to provoke him.

"You better feel that way, Hermione only deserves someone who knows how lucky they are to have her." Ron said as he kissed the top of her head. "Besides I was only joking, she's more like my sister!"

"Which is exactly why we broke up." Hermione added as she patted Ron's arm where she punched it with a smile.

"Good evening everyone." Percy said as he sat down next to Krum, closely followed by George.

George looked at Hermione and his eyes went wide. "Mother of Merlin Hermione!"

Ginny giggled, "Put your eyes back in your sockets."

Draco sat down next to George shaking his head in amusement. Hermione caught his eye across the round table and he winked at her with a grin. She rolled her eyes but returned the grin.

Catching their nonverbal communication, Krum shot Draco a nasty look before leaning over and kissing Hermione's shoulder and then neck playfully.

"We are in public!" She whispered in annoyance and glared at her boyfriend.

"Sorry love." He whispered back and started rubbing her knee and lower thigh. "I couldn't help myself. You just look so magnificent."

Draco was about to reach over and punch him, but luckily at that moment Arthur and Molly joined the table.

"Hope everyone is enjoying themselves tonight." Arthur said as he pulled out the chair next to Ginny for his wife. "I will be making a speech here shortly and then I will be joining you." He kissed his wife's cheek before joining the Minister by the stage.

After several minutes of chatting at the table, and many hateful stares between Draco and Krum, Arthur muttered a sonorous charm to kick the evening off.

"Good Evening everyone… as most of you know I am Arthur Weasley, Head of the Auror Department. And as the chief, I want to thank each and every one of you for your cooperation on all of the new security measures in place. It is the main priority of the ministry to capture and detain all dark wizards who wish to undo all of the progress we have made over the past year. If any of you have any information that could lead us to the capture of a dark wizard or Death Eater please come forward. The wizarding world cannot continue to progress to a better future while those dark wizards who are free wish to drag us back to the dark times. To continue on the right path, we must all work together and unify to make our world a better place."

There was lots of clapping that rang through the ballroom.

"Without further ado, I welcome Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt, your Minister of Magic."

The applause rang louder as Kingsley stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you for that Introduction Arthur, those were all marvelous points." He said. "But tonight is about all of you…The Ministry could not function without each and every one of you. During the war we all lost something or someone we cared about. Even the children of You-Know-Who's supporters lost pieces of their childhood to the war. Nothing makes me prouder than looking into each of your faces and seeing how you have grown over the past year. So many lives were lost during the war, but we survived and we are pressing on. I am so pleased to announce that the ministry is fully staffed once again thanks to all of you who have decided to serve your ministry and serve our race. This night is dedicated to you. This night is to celebrate and thank you for your dedication." He finished and food appeared on all of the tables. "Please dig in…and drink as much as you wish tonight."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shortly after everyone at their table was finished eating, Harry joined them; finished with his patrol round. Ginny had cast a warming spell over his plate, and he dug in while the rest of the table chatted away.

Draco was in a conversation about Ministry policies with Percy when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Krum was now sitting next to him where Arthur had been seated earlier. "Stop staring at her or you vill be sorry." He whispered in Draco's ear.

"You don't want to threaten an Auror at a ministry event Krum, that wouldn't be good publicity for you." He responded coldly. Percy decided he needed to go find a work friend of his and took that time to scamper off.

"Vell at the end of the night it vill be me taking her home…not you." He sneered. "And it will be me who gets to help her out of that lovely dress shes wearing."

"You are despicable talking about her like that…if we were alone I would hex you worse than you've ever been before." Draco said threateningly.

"Maybe I vant you to curse me in public…maybe that vould make her never vant to talk to you again."

"Enjoy your time with her while you can…because we both know she will tire of you eventually."

"Not on my vatch." Krum disagreed. "I don't plan on ever letting her go."

"Well I don't plan on sitting back and watching her get fooled by you." Draco informed him.

"Vell vatch this Ferret." Krum said with a gloating smirk before going back over to Hermione.

"Herm-own-ninny?"

She turned from her conversation with Ginny to look at her boyfriend, "Yes Viktor?"

"Looks like the dancing has started…vould you like to join me on the floor?" He asked as he held his hand out to her.

She took it with a smile and they left the table. Krum pulled her close and moved her expertly around the ballroom floor. He winked at Draco over her shoulder while he stroked the lowest part of her back.

Draco was steaming with fury as he watched them; flashbacks of the Yule Ball running through his mind.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few dances later Harry was spinning Ginny around the floor; Hermione had danced once with Ron but had been pulled back by Krum immediately after; much to both Draco and Hermione's annoyance. Draco was dancing with Molly who was laughing at everything after a few too many glasses of champagne when he saw Harry nod to Arthur and then to Ron. It was time.

"Ginny Weasley" Harry said as he pulled a black box from his pocket and got down on one knee.

She clapped a hand over her mouth and was speechless for probably the first time in her life.

"I remember the first day I saw you there at Kings Cross. I had always dreamed of what a real family looked like, and I saw that with you and your whole family." He said as he opened the box with the ring in it. "I remember when I got jealous of Dean Thomas when I saw him kissing you in sixth year." Several people chuckled. "and I remember how much it hurt when I had to break up with you so you wouldn't be targeted by Voldemort." Several people gasped at his use of the V word. "I never ever want us to be separated again Ginny…I love you so much."

"I love you too Harry." She said as she held his hand in with one hand and the other over her heart.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly while nodding.

He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger as the hall erupted into applause.

xxxxxxxxx

After everyone had settled down and The Daily Prophet had taken lots of pictures of the happy couple, Harry asked Hermione to dance while Ginny shared a dance with her dad.

"I am so happy for you Harry." Hermione said excitedly as she placed one hand in his and the other on his shoulder.

"Thank you, I had to scoop her up before she got away of course." He replied with a big grin.

Hermione laughed.

"How are things going with you and Krum?" He asked as they glided along the dance floor.

"Good." She replied with a forced smile.

"Just Good?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Something is... off…just like it always has been with him and I." Hermione sighed as Harry twirled her.

"You don't love him then?" Harry asked as he could see tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"No." She said sadly. "And I don't think I ever will."

"Don't be so sad about that." He said trying to comfort her, "You don't have to fall in love with him. It's not some rule that you have to love him back."

"I know that Harry." She replied as she wiped the tears threatening to fall. "but I couldn't love Ron in that way either…what if I am unable to love anyone…what if I end up alone?"

He stopped dancing and rubbed her elbows. "Hermione…you will find the perfect guy for you. I happen to know for a fact he is out there. You are only 19, your perfect match is just taking a little longer to make himself known to you than mine did."

She nodded and wiped away the rest of her tears. "Thank you Harry, I am being stupid and emotional tonight."

He gave her a hug and smiled at her. "Hermione Granger is never stupid."

This made her laugh and wipe the tears from her eyes. Harry watched as Draco walked out onto the balcony across the room. He knew this was his opportunity to push them together. He didn't even feel bad about it after finding out her true feelings for Krum. "Are you going to break up with him?"

She nodded while she bit her lip. "Not right away, I need to think things over before I make any rash decisions…but yes…I will have to break up with him soon."

Harry led her over to the drink table and handed her two different glasses. "I know that you know Krum isn't the right guy for you. When you do finally break up with him I will be here for you okay?"

She nodded and he kissed her on the forehead. "I think you could use some fresh air, so why don't you take that drink to Malfoy. I saw him go out to the balcony a few minutes ago."

She nodded again and took both glasses from him. "Thank you for being a good friend Harry. I don't know what I would do without you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco was not in a good mood. Krum had pissed him off and he was tempted to get plastered off his ass with Firewhiskey. He would have done it by now, except he still had his patrol coming up. He was leaning against the railing of the balcony, with thoughts of a certain witch and a broody Bulgarian running through his mind.

"You never did answer my question?" Draco heard his favorite voice ask. He turned around to look at her in her gold dress as she walked toward him. She stopped and leaned against the railing next to him. With a glass of champagne in one hand and what appeared to be firewhiskey in the other, she handed him the latter. They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

He brushed his fingers against her hand as he took the glass from her. "Which question would that be?"

"How did you know what flowers I would like?" She asked and sat down on the bench in front of him.

"I didn't really know for certain… my house elf Mindy loves to walk through the fields at the back of the manor and pick fresh wildflowers. When I realized how much she enjoyed it, I told her she should do that for at least an hour twice a week." He replied as he sipped on his drink.

Hermione looked at him in both surprise and adoration. She rested one hand over her heart subconsciously.

Draco gave a small smile and continued. "She likes to leave them in small vases throughout the manor; she says it makes it feel more homey. I have to say I quite agree, and I like to see the sweet elf so happy. On Sunday, I asked Mindy to pick out enough for a nice bouquet and to wrap them in the best paper we had. She was thrilled that I had a task that incorporated her favorite part of her week."

"I didn't know you cared about…" she started to say, but struggled to find the right words. She was genuinely astounded by his answer and knew in that moment she had feelings for him. Feelings she wasn't sure she wanted to have. "Sorry I was not expecting that sweet of an answer."

He walked a few steps to join her; sitting on the bench next to the railing. "Malfoy's are not sweet Hermione."

She grinned devilishly, "That's right, you're more like a weasel."

He groaned smacked his forehead. "Which one of them told you?"

She laughed loudly and threw her head back. "Ron, of course."

"Seriously, of all the things it could have been." He replied while trying and failing not to smile back.

"It could have been a Ferret!" She said excitedly through her giggles and pointed at him.

"That's what they said!" he exclaimed loudly while struggling not to laugh. Her laugh was contagious though and he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed this much. Both of them had been in bad moods before she walked out to join him on the balcony, but that was obviously not the case anymore.

After a moment their laughter subsided and their breathing slowed to normal.

"Your patronus is an otter right?" He asked.

She took a sip of her champagne and nodded. "It is."

"Any story behind the reason?" He leaned back against the bars behind the bench.

Her smile faded instantly, "My father used to take me to the zoo every summer actually." She said with a sad glint in her eyes. "My favorite part was the otter exhibit…we would watch them swim for almost an hour before he would drag me to see the rest of the zoo." She wiped a tear away before it could fall. "After the zoo we would go swimming in my grandmother's pool to cool off. I would swim on my back and tell him to watch me swim like the otters."

He took the opportunity to rub her back soothingly with his fingers. "You must miss him terribly."

She looked right into his eyes and saw that he was genuinely concerned. She nodded sadly. "Did Harry tell you what happened?"

He nodded and handed her the handkerchief from his pocket. "Voldemort destroyed a lot of families…I'm so sorry."

She dabbed her eyes carefully. "Me too."

He softly rubbed her bare back up and down to show he cared. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she stood up suddenly. She wasn't comfortable with how much she liked him touching her. "I better go find Viktor, he is probably looking for me." She said as she started to walk away.

Draco grabbed her hand to stop her and she froze in place.

"Hermione." He said.

She turned back to look at him, confusion clear on her face as she looked directly into his eyes.

"You look stunning tonight."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you"

He gently caressed her hand with his fingertips as he let it go and she walked back inside.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione had lost her boyfriend. And yes, she was quite aware of the double meaning behind that statement. She had not seen Viktor since she danced with him after Harry's proposal. She walked into the hall that lead to the elevators to see if he was hiding in that area. It was empty.

She had turned to go look somewhere else when she nearly ran into Draco. He grabbed her arm to stabilize her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I am about to go down to do my patrol. I am supposed to be here." He replied matter of factly.

"I'm still trying to find Viktor, I haven't seen him since just after Harry's proposal." She replied and crossed her arms.

"Lost him have you?" He said with a smirk, "Well he isn't supposed to be down there."

"I know and I am starting to get very frustrated with him." She said and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Then break up with him." Draco said in a joking voice. Although he knew he was not actually joking.

She scoffed. "He would not like to hear you say that. For some reason he can't stand you."

"Oh trust me, the feeling is mutual." He informed her.

"Why is it you two hate each other so much?" she asked curiously.

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"I'm jealous." He admitted.

She looked up and glared at him. "What on earth could you be jealous of?"

"This." He stepped forward quickly and wrapped one arm around her waist. He grabbed the back of her neck with his other hand, pulling her in for a firm and passionate kiss. His lips pressed against hers and she froze with her mouth slightly open in surprise, but she didn't pull away. He used the opportunity to run his tongue over her upper lip. To him, the kiss was heaven; she molded against him perfectly. It was better than he ever could have imagined, and he knew that it was a kiss he would never forget.

In reality, the kiss probably only lasted ten seconds, but time froze for her. She had never felt those kinds of sparks from a kiss before, and she hadn't even kissed back. All too soon, he pulled out of the kiss slowly with desire shown clearly in his eyes.

"Draco…I..." she started to say, but he placed one finger over her lips to hush her. His other hand tangling itself in her hair.

"I know I shouldn't have done that." He whispered and leaned his forehead against hers. "I know you are with Krum, but I have wanted to do that for years and I couldn't stop myself anymore."

"I…I don't know what to say." She whispered. "I…"

"You don't have to say anything Hermione." He cut her off again. "I have to go do my patrol now…Maples is waiting for me to relieve him." He let go of her and turned to walk away.

"Draco…wait." She called after him.

He turned to look at her with masked emotions. "I don't regret it…but I am sorry you found out like that." He quickly stepped into the elevator and left before she could stop him.

To be honest she didn't know what she would say even if he had stayed. 'found out what?' she thought, 'What exactly just happened?' She had never been more confused in her life. She had a boyfriend who had spent years pursuing her and showing her that he adored her. A boyfriend she cared deeply for, but knew deep down she would never love. His kisses were nice, but she knew right in that moment that she would never experience that much passion from a kiss with him. She had never felt a kiss quite like the one she had just received from the person she least expected would ever kiss her. With her mind wandering she headed back into the ballroom to search for Viktor once again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco hurried down to the bottom floor, his mind still on that kiss. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He banged his head on the wall of the elevator, realizing she didn't kiss back. 'Of course she didn't kiss back you idiot, you forced yourself on her.' He was frustrated wondering if he had completely ruined any chance he had with her.

Finally the elevator opened and he strolled down the hall to the east side; his scheduled patrol for the next hour. "Maples?"H called out.

There was no response. Thoughts of Hermione forgotten, he suddenly felt like something was off. "Maples!" he called again a little louder. Something was definitely off; Maples would never leave his post until his replacement got there.

Draco unlocked and unwarded the door to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office and checked inside. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He slammed the door back and rewarded it.

He moved onto the next office and unlocked it. The door to the Death Records and Certificates office opened automatically meaning the wards had already been lifted. Draco stepped inside with his wand raised.

"Maples!" he shouted again.

Still no answer.

Draco saw many of the file cabinet drawers were ajar and files were strewn everywhere on the floor. He walked around the reception desk and saw Maples lifeless body on the floor.

He was dead.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dun Dun Dun!**

 **I don't know about you guys, but this was definitely my favorite chapter so far. I have had those interactions planned between Draco and Hermione since the beginning.**


	10. Chapter 10

**JK Rowling owns HP Universe. Not me.**

 **Chapter 10**

Hermione had given up on her search for Viktor; she had looked everywhere and still could not find him. Did he go home? Was he wandering the ministry? If he was she was going to kill him; that could cost her her job!

She was so frustrated she wanted to cry, and she did not even want to think about a certain blonde who had just given her the kiss of her life. It seemed, however, that her mind had other plans; because that moment kept running through her mind over and over again. She couldn't help but ask herself how far his feelings went for her, or how much hers had grown for him over the past few weeks. She groaned as she realized for certain that she did have feelings for him. He made her laugh, he was an amazing conversationalist, and that kiss…that kiss was mind blowing.

She was muttering to herself on her walk back to go see Ginny, when strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She jumped a little and squirmed until she heard his thick laugh.

"Viktor, where have you been!" She scolded in an angry tone as she turned around to face him. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry luff, I vent home for a bit, just getting a surprise ready for you at home." He said and pecked her on the lips. There was definitely no spark in it.

Now she was feeling guilty. Her sweet boyfriend left for an hour to set up a surprise for her, meanwhile she was planning on breaking up with him and letting a guy he hates kiss her. "You don't have to get me surprises." She said guiltily as she rubbed his chest with her left hand.

"No, I most certainly do." He insisted and grabbed the hand to place a kiss on it, "Are you ready to get out of here?"

She didn't want to be alone with him just yet, but he had just spent a while getting something ready for her. "Sure, lets just go say goodbye to everyone first okay?"

He looked annoyed at the suggestion, but nodded and grabbed her hand. They made their way back into the ballroom.

She spotted Ginny's emerald dress and walked over to her friend. "Viktor could you grab me one more glass of champagne for the evening, then I promise we can go." she pleaded with puppy eyes. She really needed to chat alone with her best girl friend.

He looked exceptionally broody at the thought, but nodded and headed toward the drink table.

"Ginny can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Hermione asked.

"Sure!" Ginny said excitedly. She knew Hermione was about to tell her something juicy, she had a sense about these things. "Whats going on?"

"I am going to break up with Viktor, I don't love him." Hermione said guiltily.

"Really!" Ginny exclaimed quietly. "It's about time."

Hermione was perplexed. "You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Not at all." Ginny replied, "I mean it's fun to date, but he was never going to be the one for you. You never really had much in common."

Hermione grimaced and nodded. "He has some nice surprise planned for tonight and I feel guilty for sitting through whatever it is because I know I am going to break up with him Monday." After the kiss with Draco, she knew for sure that it was time to break up with Viktor. She couldn't bear to break up with him tonight and ruin the whole weekend, so she decided Monday after his practice would be the best time.

Ginny tilted her head and huffed. "Hermione you have nothing to feel guilty for, just do what you feel is right for you."

"I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"You can't always ignore your own feelings to make everyone else happy, you should do what is best for you...Now why do I get the feeling there is something else you aren't telling me?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Gods Gin, you should have been in Slytherin." Hermione said frustrated, "Well…Malfoy….may have kissed me." She finished with a guilty look on her face.

"May have?" Ginny asked as if to say 'yeah right', "Or actually kissed you?"

"Actually kissed." She said and hid her eyes in one hand.

Ginny grinned. "How was it?"

"Spectacular!" Hermione squeaked. "That's why I feel so bad about Viktor, he spent the past hour getting something nice set up for me. Meanwhile I am plotting to break up with him and letting another guy snog me."

"I agree that it's probably for the best you play along tonight though." Ginny said with a grimace, "Let him have a nice night and weekend before you break his heart."

"I don't think I have ever felt this guilty Gin" Hermione groaned.

"Please don't. You deserve to be happy and not force yourself to stay with someone you don't love….especially since there's a really sexy blonde who is obviously into you." Ginny finished in a sing song voice.

"I don't think he is that into me, he probably just liked the way I looked tonight." Hermione said with crossed arms. "I mean this dress is not the most modest article of clothing."

"Sometimes you are as thick as my brother, he is soooo into you." Ginny responded.

"What makes you say tha-?" Hermione started to ask but stopped when she saw the guilty look on Ginny's face. "Ginny…what do you know?"

"I'm not suppose to say." She said while attempting to put on an innocent face.

"Ginny!...did you find out his secret?"

Ginny scrunched up her face and clenched her teeth together. "I may have."

"Does it have anything to do with me?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It may have." Ginny's said still attempting innocence.

Hermione sighed loudly. "So his secret is that he likes me…that's why Harry trusts him?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell, but you know I can't help myself." Ginny looked around to make sure no one was listening. "He is crazy about you, and he has been patiently waiting for you and Viktor to break up so he can pursue you."

"I don't believe it!" Hermione said astonished.

Ginny huffed at how oblivious her friend was of the opposite sex. "Believe it, he showed my dad and Harry memories of how crazy about you he was at Hogwarts."

Hermione looked shocked, she didn't know what to think and she had more questions than when she and Ginny's conversation began. "How long has he felt this way?"

Ginny was about to reply, but Viktor had finally returned with drinks for them.

"Thank you Viktor." Hermione said sweetly as she took the glass. However on the inside she was annoyed at his poor timing. She wanted to get more answers out of Ginny.

"Drink up, I am extremely excited to get you back home for your surprise" He said while he wrapped his arms around her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronald Weasley was having a wonderful night. He had been flirting with a cute blonde witch all night; who had just transferred over from America. He had succeeded in asking her on a date for the following weekend, after she told him she adored red heads with English accents. His confidence was at an all time high. Not to mention his sister had just gotten engaged to his best friend. Harry was finally going to be his brother for real now. The evening was starting to wind down to an end as he was sipping on his seventh firewhiskey of the night.

He was deep in conversation with his father and Harry, when a grey smoky object whipped past him and stopped in front of his father. The grey smoky object was a weasel, and Ron immediately started laughing realizing who the patronus came from. He would never forget the look on Malfoy's face when the three of them discovered that his patronus was a weasel. Even though Ron kind of liked Malfoy now, he couldn't help but think that justice had been served for all the years of tormenting.

When Arthur realized what was in front of him, he quickly shushed his son so he could hear the message from the weasel patronus.

"Arthur, You and the rest of the auror department need to get down to the Death Records and Certificates office immediately. We have an issue on our hands. Maple's is dead. Lockdown the entire Ministry." Draco's voice rang out for only those nearby to hear.

Arthur and Harry looked at each other with panic on their faces; the news seemed to sober them instantly. They took a couple of seconds to compose themselves and went into professional mode.

"Harry I need you to gather all of the aurors here in the ballroom and meet Draco downstairs. I am going to get the ministry on lockdown, and notify Kingsley and all the aurors on patrol."

Harry nodded and did a salute before rushing off to gather the rest of the troops.

Arthur turned to Ron. "Son, I need you to get the girls home. The ministry is going to go into panic and the less people here, the better. George, Percy, and Krum should go with you as well. That will be seven less people here who will have to be interrogated and we all know none of them did this."

"Yeah okay dad, best not ruin Ginny's engagement night completely." Ron replied with a nod

"Exactly. Now everyone needs to wait at The Burrow until Harry and I come home." Arthur said before turning to find the Minister.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione took the very last sip of her champagne and Krum quickly took the glass from her hand. He sat it forcefully onto the closest table and grabbed her hand. "Ready?"

"Let me just go say goodbye to Harry and Ron." She said as she searched the room for her two best friends. Luckily she saw Ron and Molly headed straight for them.

"We have to get out of here right now." Ron said in slight panic. "Dad says something bad has happened and he wants us all out of the way and to wait for him at The Burrow."

Hermione's eyes widened at the news, but she nodded and grabbed Viktors hand. They all started to make their way to the floo networks.

"Maybe ve should head straight to my house?" Viktor suggested.

"No, we need to go to the burrow first. We need to find out exactly what is going on." Hermione responded firmly.

Viktor scowled and huffed in annoyance, but kept following her.

She rubbed his neck with her free hand and grabbed some floo powder with the other. "I know you are excited about surprising me, but this is more important right now."

He nodded and kissed her lips gently. "You are right, as alvays."

She smiled and stepped into one of the fireplaces and shouted 'The Burrow', not noticing the angry expression on her boyfriends face, or the evil glint in his eyes.

He angrily grabbed some floo powder and followed her; disappearing less than a minute before the floo networks were closed and the ministry placed on full lockdown.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ronald, what exactly is going on?" Molly asked her son once everyone but Harry and her husband had arrived.

Everyone was still in their formal attire from the ball, but looking a little flustered at this point. Ron straightened his collar and glanced from face to face. "Malfoy's weasel patronus came from the elevator hallway and said that a department from his patrol had been broken into and that he found Maples dead. Dad said he was going to have to put the ministry on lockdown, so he wanted me to get you guys out of there so Ginny's night wouldn't be ruined."

"Well it's not ending on a good note anyway!" Ginny exclaimed, "Harry had to stay behind, what if whoever killed Maples is still there?"

Ron patted his sister's shoulder, "I know Gin, I'm sorry. I am sure he will be fine though. He always is."

"Maples poor wife." Molly said grimly.

"Ron?" Hermione asked curiously, "Did Draco say what department was broken into?"

Krum glared at his girlfriend as she used the given name of his least favorite person.

"Um yeah." He responded. "The Death Records office I think."

"Whoever broke in there must need to know where someone is buried." Hermione suggested. "Do you think this is the work of the spy?"

"It's bloody well possible." Ron responded. Ron and Hermione were always ready to discuss any mystery at hand.

"Herm-own-ninny dear," Viktor said trying to distract her from the mystery at hand. "It is obviously going to take hours for this mess to be sorted out. Do you think ve could head to my home for a bit?"

"I don't know Viktor, I want to wait for Harry and Mr. Weasley to make sure everything is alright."

He gripped both of her hands gently and placed a kiss to one of her wrists. He knew how to act to trick her into doing what he wanted. "Just to show you your surprise, maybe take a quick nap, and then I promise ve can come back here. Ve vill probably make it back before they even get home."

She pondered it for a moment but agreed in the end. "Gone three hours tops?"

"I promise no more than three hours." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, finally looking less broody.

"Ginny please come get me if they get back early." she asked of the only person there who had been to Krums place.

Ginny nodded and he apparated them away before she could bid farewell to anyone else.

He was not very patient when it came to Hermione, so as soon as they landed Viktor and pulled her close to him. "You know I love you right?"

She nodded guiltily; knowing he wanted her to say she loved him back. She would never tell him she felt something she knew she never could.

When she gave no verbal response, he kissed her hungrily and let his hands roam over her bare back. She kissed back even though her heart was telling her it didn't feel right. Her head told her to fake it just for the night. To give him one last good night before breaking his heart.

She was deep in thought about finding the best way to pull away without hurting his feelings. So deep in thought that she didn't notice his wand was out until her arms were bound tightly behind her back and legs locked together.

Hermione stopped kissing immediately and gasped. "Viktor, what are you doing?" She asked in panic.

He gripped her neck in one hand to hold her up and looked into her eyes. There was a sinister look in them. "Giving you your surprise."

She tried to scream, but no sound came out. He had silenced her with a simple spell.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry had finally arrived downstairs. Several other aurors were already there, sorting through files that were strewn around the floor. Photographs had been taken, and Maples body had already been taken away.

"The Death Records and Certificates Office…this is the department the spy was trying to get into?" Harry asked in disbelief. "It will take us hours to discover which file was stolen!"

"Of all the departments we thought the spy was going to break into, this was nowhere close to being on the list." Draco responded.

"I mean it is right next to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. These departments are supposed to be the most bland and useless departments in the ministry...that's why they are all grouped together. Who would want to break into one of these?" Harry reiterated.

Harrys statement rang in Draco's ears, taking him on a mind trip. Different clips of conversations ran through his mind as he started piecing together the puzzle in his head. His thoughts first ran back to the graduation party. Hermione had told him that Krum wanted her to take the position in the Muggle Artifacts office; the department she interviewed for over Christmas.

Thoughts of Christmas lead him to think back to that day at St. Mungo's where he first started trying to be friendly with her after she got attacked. Attacked by people who were supposed to attack but not kill her. That thought reminded him that someone came in, but left immediately. Someone who could have broken through the wards, or someone who had already been let into Harry's flat before. Draco suddenly got a very bad feeling as the clues finally started to come together in his mind.

"Potter…When I took Hermione to St. Mungo's over Christmas who told Krum what happened?"

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Krum." Draco repeated. "He showed up to the hospital long before Ginny or Weasel did…he said that he showed up to your place to pick her up for dinner and he saw the aurors everywhere. Who was the auror that told him Hermione had been attacked and sent to St. Mungo's?"

Arthur, who had been listening in, spoke up, "Krum never showed up to the flat that day Draco, we had it on lockdown not ten minutes after you took her."

Draco's eyes widened as the final puzzle piece fell into place in his head. "Where are they now?!" he said in a frenzy.

"Who…Krum and Hermione?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded furiously. "We have to get to them before he does something to her."

"Draco, you need to explain what you are talking about." Arthur said calmly.

"They spy is Viktor Krum." Draco said firmly.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief, "No…it can't be….he loves her, he would never do anything like that to betray her."

"Malfoy I know you dislike him and want it to be him, but there is no way it can be. What reason could he have for wanting the death eaters to succeed? He is one of the most famous Quidditch players in the world, he has no need to support the Lestrange's cause."

"The timeline makes sense!" Draco almost shouted. "He was in contact with her before Christmas but didn't make actual physical contact until Christmas break…He didn't have access to the ministry until this summer because Hermione just started working here two weeks ago!...Hermione told me he disappeared for over an hour tonight. He is the spy!" he finished at an actual yell.

Several other Aurors turned to look at the scene he was making.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Okay, well why wasn't he doing anything during the war then? Why did he wait until it was ov-" Harry suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, remembering something important of his own. Draco's panic was mirrored on his own face now. "Fuck…Bill and Fleur's wedding…he was there the night the death eaters broke the wards and attacked us."

Arthur's face also turned to pale; finally believing them. "Oh no…he was one of the wedding guests…he was upset that Hermione kept dodging him that night to dance with Ron. He must have let them in that night… and he did disappear for a long time this evening…and …" Mr. Weasleys eyes widened as well. "... I sent him to the burrow with everyone else to get them out of the way!"

"What?!" Draco yelled in disbelief. "We have to get to the Burrow now." Draco said firmly before running up to the only apparition point in the building that was still open. It took him only two minutes to get there, but it seemed like the longest two minutes of his life.

'Did Krum still think no one knew it was him and he was patiently waiting there at The Burrow? Or had he left now that he got what he wanted.' Dracos thoughts got darker as he realized how possessive of Hermione Krum had seemed all evening. 'What if he is taking her somewhere?'

Once he arrived to the guarded apparition point he quickly landed right outside the Burrow front door.

He heard a pop and Harry was right beside him. They stormed into the Burrow together wands raised.

"Harry! What is it!" Ginny screamed and jumped off the sofa. She had changed into more comfortable clothing to wait for him.

"Where's Krum?" Draco said forcefully as he looked around.

"Viktor took Hermione back to his place about ten minutes ago…why?" She asked in confusion.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled and ran his hands through his hair.

"Ginny, where does Krum live…how do we get in?" Harry asked calmly but fearfully

Ginny looked nervous, "He has a small manor in Kensington…Hermione took me there last week to see his broom collection, I can apparate you in since I have been there before…but why?" She repeated.

"Take us now!" Draco commanded rudely.

Harry put his hand up to stop Draco's rant. "I need you to apparate us in, but don't wait around okay, disapparate back here immediately."

She nodded but still looked confused. "Whats going on?"

"We think Krum is the spy." Harry said grimly.

Ginny covered her mouth with her hands. She now understood why they were so desperate to get there.

Draco gripped one of her shoulders. "Ginny please take us there now, we have to get Hermione away from him before he hurts her or takes her somewhere else…please." He pleaded.

"Now Gin. And leave immediately after." Harry encouraged her.

She nodded and gripped onto both of their hands. With a pop, they landed in Krum's foyer.

"Go now. Your dad will be arriving with reinforcements as soon as he gathers up enough aurors to bring with him. Tell him where we went, I'll be back as soon as I can." Harry said as he quickly kissed her and raised his wand. The sound of her disapparating rang in their ears as they stepped into the living room, wands raised high.

"Hermio-!" Harry started to call out, but was sent crashing back into the foyer with a loud crunch. He was knocked unconscious as his head hit the staircase railing.

Draco dodged behind the sofa just in time to miss the spell that was hurled at him. He rolled over onto his backside to sit up and counted to three. He needed to compose himself quickly if he was going to get Hermione out of there. He was just about to peek over the top of the sofa to examine the surroundings when he heard a familiar Bulgarian accent.

"I have to admit, you figured it out faster than I anticipated."

Draco stood up with his wand raised high again. Krum's wand was directed right at him. Hermione was bound tightly and tucked against Krum's chest, her own wand was pressed into her throat. "Let her go Krum!"

"That is not going to happen." Krum chuckled and licked Hermione's cheek with an evil smile. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried unsuccessfully to scoot away. "Drop your vand, or I vill hurt her."

"If I drop my wand, you'll just take off with her." Draco was scared that if Krum disapparated with Hermione he would never see her again.

"Although that is very likely." Krum said in amusement as he stroked Hermione's exposed cleavage with the back of his fingers, "I have to ask vhy you care…I mean I have seen the vay you look at her, but I thought Malfoys hated filthy mudbloods like her."

Draco tightened his grip on his wand, he was extremely pissed now. "I'll kill you if you hurt her." He threatened.

Viktor smirked at him before licking the side of Hermione's neck. This caused her to scream silently. Krum had obviously cast a silencio on her long before they got there.

Draco started to lunge forward at them, but Krum dragged Hermione backwards a few steps; jabbing her wand harder against her throat. "Ah ah ah, You didn't ansver my question…vhy do you care so much about vhat happens to her?"

Draco gritted his teeth in frustration. He wanted so desperately to get her as far away from Krum as possible. He wanted to save her from what was happening. His hand and wand shook slightly as he looked into Hermione's eyes from across the room. "Because I love her."

Krum chuckled again and kissed Hermione's temple, "Did you hear that sveetheart? He loves you." Tears were silently coming down her cheeks harder at this point. "I have to admit that it does explain a lot."

"Let her go and I will let you apparate out...I swear it." Draco said trying to bargain.

Krum shook his head with a smirk. "You may love her, but so do I. She belongs to me Malfoy." He slipped his hand into the front of her dress which made her squirm and try to get away from him again.

"Stop!" Draco yelled and took another step forward.

"She is mine." He said. "And I can do vhatever I vant to what is mine. I have done vhat I had to do to make this happen."

Draco knew he didn't have much time; Krum could apparate away at any moment. He had to save her and fast or he would never see her again. If she was kidnapped the way Krum was intending to he would never get his chance to be with her. Mustering all the strength and magic he could, Draco nonverbally cast a separation charm on them and sent Hermione gently to the floor out of the way. Krum was forcefully sent flying backwards into the brick fireplace. A sickening crack of his skull hitting it rang throughout the room. Krum was knocked out cold in a heap on the floor.

Draco channeled his anger and fear into his magic and made ropes coil tightly around Krums unconscious form before rushing to Hermione's side. With another wave of his wand she was unbound and the silencio was ended. She was sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes as she sat up.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Draco breathed out as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, crushing her to his chest.

He felt her nod against his chest, "both" she whimpered.

"He won't ever hurt you or touch you again." He stroked the back of her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I won't let him. I'll kill him if he even looks at you again!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him, sobbing quietly into his chest. Now that he had a second to breathe he was worried she would be uncomfortable in his arms after his unintended confession. Part of him thought about releasing her, but a greater part of him was reveling in the feel of her against him and so he decided to stay like this until she pulled away.

Seconds later, a pop was heard in the foyer and he heard Ginny scream Harry's name. He just kept stroking her hair and holding her to him, afraid if he let her go he would see disgust in her eyes.

Several more pops were heard and then Arthur yelled for someone to take Harry to St. Mungo's. He still kept Hermione wrapped in his arms, not wanting to let her go yet. He ignored everything else that was happening around him, keeping all his focus on the witch that was in his arms.

It wasn't until Arthur stepped in close and asked where Krum was, that he finally tore his eyes from her trembling form to look up at his boss.

"He's tied up by the Fireplace." Draco responded still stroking Hermione's hair.

"Draco…he isn't." Arthur replied with fear hinted in his tone.

Draco turned his head to look back at the spot where Krum had been knocked out at only minutes ago; only to see the spot vacant.

Viktor Krum had escaped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. It's all owned by JK**

 **Chapter 11**

Viktor Krum had escaped.

Draco had been too focused on Hermione to realize that Krum had somehow left the manor without a trace. He was furious with himself for being that careless.

Draco gently pulled Hermione to her feet. She looked scared, but she had stopped crying at least. She used her palms and fingers to wipe the tears from her face. In the struggle her hair had started to frizz a bit, and she looked quite uncomfortable in her dress. Or maybe she was just uncomfortable around him. He had after all revealed that he was in love with her. He wasn't sure which it was, but he transfigured the throw on the sofa into a light button up sweatshirt for her.

"Um…here." He said as he held it out to her. "I thought this might make you more comfortable."

She took it from him and slid it on over her dress. "Thank you." She said softly, although she did not look at him. It was obvious she was trying to avoid his gaze.

"I know it's probably the last thing you want to talk about." Draco asked apprehensively, "But I need you to tell me what happened before I got here."

"Can't I check on Harry first?" she asked and tried to move the direction of the foyer.

Draco grabbed her wrist to stop her. "No." He commanded sternly. "Krum has escaped and you are the only one who might know where he went. I need you to tell me what happened tonight with as much detail as you can remember."

She finally turned around and looked at him. "You want to know what happened?!"

He nodded.

"What happened was my boyfriend who I was planning on breaking up with tried to kidnap me. He had me bound and silenced while he was getting all the bags he already had packed ready to portkey out. If you hadn't gotten here and separated us when you did, the portkey would have taken me with him!"

Draco's stomach lurched; the next time he saw Krum he was going to channel his inner Aunt Bella to make him pay for what he had planned to do. "So that's how he escaped? He had the portkey on his person?"

She nodded while looking at her feet. "Yes, he was trying to keep you talking and away from us long enough for the portkey to activate. It must have activated after he got knocked out and took his unconscious form to wherever it was he was planning on taking me… Oh god…if you hadn't separated us!"

"I'm going to kill that fucking bastard." Draco spat as he punched his palm and huffed. "Did he say where he was taking you? Or why at least?"

Hermione looked like she was going to be sick at the thought. "He didn't say where, I don't think he wanted me to know or be able to give anyone any hints…..but he…he said…" she had to cover her mouth with her hand and turn away from him.

At this point Draco couldn't help himself, he wanted to comfort her so badly. He didn't care how unprofessional he was being. He came up behind her rubbed her shoulder blade with one hand.

She startled at the contact and pulled away.

He closed his eyes and sighed before trying again. She stayed in place this time and let him rub her back. "Hermione…what did he say?"

She turned to look at him. The sadness was gone from her face and replaced by anger. "He said I belonged to him….he said that he was going to take me somewhere where I would never be able to escape him…he said that I was his reward. I was his payment for helping them…"

He stepped closer to her and placed both hands on her shoulders, her anger was mimicked on his face as he looked her in the eyes. "I will kill him if I ever see him again. I don't care if I end up in Azkaban, I will kill him for treating you like that…like a possession. You belong to no man, whether you choose to be with him or not."

She nodded before looking away again. "How did you figure out it was him?"

He ran his hands down her arms slowly before letting her go and crossing his arms over his chest. "I remembered you said that he wanted you to take the position with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. It's right next door to the Death Records and Applications office. I also realized he disappeared for a long time this evening and you couldn't find him. I just put all the clues together after that."

She turned away from him again and clutched her hands to her temples. "How could I be so stupid!"

He gripped one of her shoulders again from behind. "Hey, you are the smartest witch I have ever met. I even got you a necklace to prove it." His voice was dripping with humor. He wanted to make her smile again after what had just almost happened to her. "Don't blame yourself; his goal was to trick you. He wanted you to fall for his charm and as much as I hate the guy, it was obvious he was crazy about you."

"I wasn't crazy about him though." She stated as she tilted her head to look at him again. "I was going to break up with him on Monday."

Draco tried not to smile at her revelation but he was elated at her admission. The corners of his lips ended up turning slightly upwards before he leaned forward to kiss her temple.

"Draco I know now isn't the time…but we should talk about…about what you said earlier. " Hermione said quietly.

He sighed and turned away from her. "Yeah I know" he said as he rubbed one temple. "I was going to tell you on my own eventually…when you were single and I had time to make you change your mind about me... but Krum had to fuck everything up of course."

She grabbed one of his elbows and turned him to face her again. "Maybe…" she said shyly, "Maybe you could take me to lunch one day this week? You can tell me everything then."

Draco's uncomfortable facial expression turned into a grin. "You want me to take you to lunch?"

Hermione nodded.

"I would really like that." He replied as they smiled softly at one another.

Arthur called from across the room for Draco to join the other Aurors. "We should join the group I guess." He said as he held his hand out to her. He was not planning on leaving her side for the rest of the night. Not until she was tucked safely in bed.

She nodded and stepped close to him on her tip toes. "Draco?"

He loved it when she said his first name. He had no idea how he was composing himself enough to not kiss her right then, but he did. "Yes?" he asked grin still plastered on his face.

She softly kissed his cheek. "Thank you for saving me from tonight."

He gripped her hand tightly in his, "Looks like even you need someone to save you every once in a while after all."

"Don't get used to it."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later, Arthur, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and a fresh out of St. Mungo's Harry were sitting in a conference room in the Auror Department. Everyone had finally changed out of their dressy attire into more comfortable clothing and Hermione had told them everything she knew about Viktor Krum. Everything from his family life, to Quidditch life, to personal interests. Even the smallest detail could come in handy later.

"I'm going to kill him." Was Harry's response after he was told of Krum's plans to kidnap Hermione.

"Get in line Potter." Draco responded. "We need to get this in all the papers. People need to know to be on the lookout for him and that he is not some hero quidditch star. They need to know what a creepy bastard he truly is."

"I've already released a photo and statement to The Daily Prophet." Arthur responded. "It will go out first thing in the morning."

At that moment Lucius Malfoy strolled into the room dressed in his usual black robes with his cane.

"Father?" Draco asked surprised. "I thought you weren't going to be back until Monday."

"Yes, your mother and I returned early. Arthur here sent my parole officer to fetch us after the Death Records office was broken into, he seems to think I can shed some light on the situation."

"We were going to call you in Tuesday to see if you knew anything about a dagger that belonged to Aunt Bella. Apparently Rodolphus and Rabastan have collected the cauldron that was used to resurrect Voldemort and that emerald encrusted dagger Aunt Bella used to carry around."

Lucius's eyes went as wide as he had ever seen them. "So the rumors were true." He whispered

"What rumors?" Harry asked curiously.

Lucius was stunned and silent.

"What rumors!" Draco asked louder.

Lucius sighed and collected himself. "The dark lord talked about wanting all of his followers to have their own horcruxes. Though he never specifically used the word horcrux and it was only ever talked about around his must trusted followers. He wanted to be able to bring us back if we were killed by an order member. Rumor had it that he was testing it with Bellatrix."

Everyone in the room was stunned to silence as well. They were all too shocked and horrified to say anything.

"I would bet that she succeeded in creating one and the dagger is the likely object." Lucius continued. "I would also bet that they are trying to resurrect her. You see this is a different kind of horcrux, one he modified so it would be easier to bring us back. This kind can be used directly to bring her back. He called it the Reficio Horcrux. He could use the horcrux itself with the person's remains to bring them back."

"That means that Viktor most likely broke into the Death Records Office to find out where the ministry had her body buried." Hermione said softly.

"That is the most plausible scenario." Arthur chimed in. "They would need her bones for the spells and potions to work. I will gather a team and send them out to guard the location. Maybe we can capture Krum, The Lestranges, or anyone else who tries to steal her remains." He walked out of the room to assemble a team.

"So if I am to believe the rumor I heard upon my arrival," Lucius asked after Arthur left. "Mr. Krum attempted to kidnap Miss Granger and keep her locked away somewhere?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny grasped her hand to comfort her.

"If I may suggest," Lucius continued. "I think that Miss Granger should move into Malfoy Manor with us until Mr. Krum has been captured. I think it is obvious he will attempt to kidnap her again."

"Father I don't think she will feel very comfortable staying with us." Draco announced. He knew what his father was trying to do. Lucius was obviously trying to help him, but he did not want Hermione to be more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Nonsense Draco, Malfoy Manor has some of the strongest wards in world. It would be an honor to host her until she is out of danger."

"Is The Burrow not warded enough?" Ron asked.

"My dear boy," Lucius said mockingly, "We gained access to your humble abode quite easily at your brother's wedding last year. I dare say that if Krum is determined he could get in and out with her before you even realized he was there at all."

"The renovations at Grimmauld place will be done in a few weeks, she could stay there once they have been completed." Harry chimed in.

Lucius chuckled, "You do realize that several Death Eaters have been there as well right? After one of them side along apparated with you last year, most of us were able to gain access. She will be no safer there than at The Burrow." Harry leaned back in his chair in defeat. "If Miss Granger wishes to be safe she will come and stay with us at The Manor. I personally made sure that no Death Eaters could have access to it after our betrayal last year. It has been warded against anyone and everyone unless they have been personally apparated there in the last six months."

"Mr. Malfoy, I thank you for your generous offer. Are you absolutely sure I would not be a nuisance?" Hermione finally responded.

"You would be no such thing, we would be happy to have you." Lucius said as he leaned on his cane a bit. "Were there any more questions or concerns that I may be of assistance with before I head home to ready Miss Granger's quarters for her stay?"

"Actually yes" Harry chimed in, "Are there any estates you can think of that Crabbe Sr. might be hiding? He is a known contact of the Lestranges."

"I believe he has a small unplottable flat in Wales. It won't be listed as an actual flat number and I am not entirely sure which complex it is in, but it should be close to a dairy farm if I remember correctly."

"Thank you Mister Malfoy. If there is anything else you can think of please let Draco or I know." Harry said as he shook his hand.

"Well I must be off," Lucius said as he started to the door. "Draco please escort Miss Granger to her current residence to collect her belongings before bringing her to The Manor. I will have Mindy set up the second largest bedroom in the west wing." He said with a wink.

"The room next to…" Draco started to say but was cut off.

"Yes you know the one." His father interrupted. "See you at breakfast in the morning." He nodded at everyone before storming out of the room as if on a mission.

Hermione walked up to Draco slowly before whispering for only him to hear. "The room next to where?"

"The room next to mine." Draco cringed. "I can change it tomorrow if you're uncomfortable being that close to me."

"No," Hermione responded shyly, "It's fine. I actually feel safer with someone…with you close by."

"Well only if you're sure." He said while trying not to smile. He felt that hope begin to bubble up in his chest again. He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her until neither of them could breathe, but he settled for grabbing her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

She nodded in response, grinning a little at his facial expression. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she looked into his grey eyes. She knew she wasn't suppose to be feeling so strongly for someone only hours after the worst break up in history; If you could call it a breakup that is. She hadn't really broken up with Viktor, but she assumed he knew that it was over. There was no way he could think she was still his girlfriend after his attempted kidnapping.

She was looking forward to getting to know Draco for who he really was, and to discover his true feelings for her. She knew she heard him say that he loved her, but in what way and why? She was glad she had the whole weekend at Malfoy Manor to spend some time with him and hopefully have all her questions answered. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as the door crashed open and Arthur Weasley appeared clearly having ran there.

"Her body…It's already gone!" Arthur said out of breath. "Bellatrix's body has already been taken!"

Everyone's calm faces turned to panic. The thought of one of the most morbid and psychotic Death Eaters being revived and on the loose again was a nightmare.

"Any signs of who it was?" Draco asked going into Auror mode.

"Rodolphus' magical signature was all over her grave site. Krum must have gotten the information to him before he came back for Hermione." Arthur stated before turning to Harry, "Harry, I need to know everything that Wormtail did to bring Voldemort back the night of the Triwizard Championship."

Harry shuddered at the memories of that night but retold the story in detail.

xxxxx

"Then he cut my arm as he said that he needed Blood of the Enemy, forcibly taken."

"Blood of the Enemy?" Arthur asked looking fearful.

"Yes, that's why they needed my blood." Harry answered. "I was the one who destroyed him in the first place so I was his enemy."

"That means…" Arthur said horrified. "Molly!"

He jumped up and tried to run to the door only to be stopped by his daughter. "Dad…don't you dare run off without us!" Ginny yelled. "We are all coming with you!"

"Arthur we don't even know if they need her." Draco chimed in, "My father said that this is a different kind of horcrux and he didn't mention anything about blood."

"Of course Ginny," Arthur replied. "and I know you have a point Draco… I appreciate the thought, but I don't want to risk it. There is no time to waste, so if you are coming to help me save my wife I am leaving now."

They all jogged up to the nearest apparition point and landed in the kitchen of The Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was sipping coffee, looking very tired but perfectly safe. Arthur wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you alright Arthur?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm perfect now." He said relieved before filling her in on the news of Bellatrix and her horcrux.

"So you think I am in danger?" She asked her husband.

"It's only a possibility." He replied.

"I'll kill that bitch a second time. Don't you worry." Molly promised with a sinister twinkle in her eye. Most of the group felt a little better after that.

"Harry, Draco I need to speak with you both in private." Arthur spoke up.

The three men secluded themselves in a corner before Arthur spoke again. "Harry, I want you to stay with Molly and act as her bodyguard until all of this is over. Even if they can bring Bellatrix back without the blood of her enemy, she will still want revenge. Molly isn't safe until they are all behind bars."

Harry nodded in response.

"I am splitting you two up, Draco…. I need you to do the same thing for Hermione. Krum could come back for her at anytime and I understand arrangements have been made for her to stay at Malfoy Manor. Because of the way you feel about her, I think you are the best man for the job."

"You know I won't let anything happen to her." Draco said.

"On Monday I will have the ministry issue you both emergency portkeys." Arthur stated professionally. "Just in case a large group of them shows up and you need a quick escape."

Draco took a step closer to his boss. "I think you all should stay at Malfoy Manor. The wards are safer and you could have the entire east wing to yourselves. It has been empty for years so it's not like you'd be in the way. There are plenty of bedrooms to accommodate all of you."

"Thank you for the offer, but this is our home." Arthur replied, although he was clearly touched by the offer.

"I sincerely hope you reconsider." Draco said almost coldly, "I have surprisingly become fond of all of you over the past nine months and would be devastated if anything happened to any of you. Trust me when I say my Aunt will hurt any and all of you to get to Molly. If you want your family to be safe, you will stay at the manor."

"I understand your concern, but I want my family to feel safe in their own home." Arthur said. "I am going to place more charms and wards on the house to make sure no one can get in….I am going to make this just as safe as your manor."

Draco nodded his head in understanding. "I'll just go make sure Granger has all of her stuff gathered then."

"Keep her safe Draco." Arthur replied with a pat on his shoulder. "I trust you with her, but she is like a daughter to me."

"You know I would die before I let him take her."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twenty minutes later Hermione was packed with everything she would need for a few weeks. After she had hugged everyone good night, she grabbed Draco's outstretched hand so he could side along apparate her to Malfoy Manor. With a pop, they landed in the front entry. She yawned widely and hugged her arms around her chest.

"I'm sorry you couldn't stay there with them." Draco spoke up as they walked; Her bag thrown over his shoulder. "Arthur wanted you near your bodyguard…and you had already agreed to stay here."

"It's fine really." She waved it off. "Ron snores very loudly and I would prefer to sleep as far away from him as possible."

Draco chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Gods that was one of the worst things about sharing a tent with him while we were horcrux hunting last year. There was no escaping it." She groaned. "Why do you think I stayed with Harry over Christmas."

"You shared a tent with him?" Draco asked trying and failing to not look jealous.

It was Hermione's turn to chuckle. "Yes…It was all three of us and it was the most uncomfortable living situation in history."

He breathed a sigh of relief that she had not enjoyed the experience. He knew that she was completely over The Weasel, but they had dated for a little bit after the Final Battle. The thought of them sharing a tent together while they were obviously harboring feelings for each other made him a bit jealous. They stayed quiet with different thoughts about the other going through their heads before they reached the west wing of the manor.

"Well this is it." Draco said as he opened the door to her room.

Hermione stepped inside. The room was gorgeous in different shades of creams and seafoams. A comfy upholstered bed on one wall and three large bookshelves on the opposite. There were large doors that led out onto a balcony. "This is gorgeous."

"It's all yours." He said as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "It's almost four in the morning, I'll let you get some sleep."

She took her bag from him and set it on the dresser. "This has been one of the longest nights of my life…and as you know that is saying something."

"Like the Time Turner night?" He asked as he snorted.

She nodded with a smile. "I literally added time to that night, and I still feel like this one was longer."

He stood up strait and returned her smile. "My rooms right next door if you need anything."

"Thank you."

He turned to go back to his room when he heard her voice say his first name again. He shivered slightly loving the way it sounded before turning back to her "yes?" He asked as he turned to face her again.

She walked toward him slowly and nervously before stopping inches away from him. "Thank you."

He smirked. "You said that already."

She smacked his chest but grinned. "I wanted to say thank you for trying to keep the Weasley's safe…they are the closest thing I have to family."

"Believe it or not… but I do care about them too. Arthur gave me a chance to redeem myself and offering them a safe place was the least I could do to repay him for everything he has done for me."

Her heart started to swell at his words; He really truly was a good person after all. There was no mistaking it after everything that happened tonight. After hearing his words she knew that was it, she had made her decision. If he truly felt strongly for her in a romantic way, she was going to reciprocate those feelings. He had truly earned it with his actions since the war ended. Not only that, but she had started to feel more for him in the past few weeks than she had felt for Viktor in years.

Mustering up as much of her Gryffindor courage as she could, she took another step towards him and stood on her tip toes. Placing one hand on his bicep, she gave him a soft lingering kiss on the lips. He froze. Not quite believing that she really had just kissed him willingly. Her other arm snaked its way around his neck as the first kiss turned into a second. He immediately grabbed her behind the neck and deepened it, pulling her body flush against his. If she thought she felt sparks from the kiss earlier in the evening, it was nothing compared to when they were both active participants.

He, on the other hand, couldn't believe his luck. She had initiated this kiss…this kiss that was the most spectacular kiss he had ever felt before. Her lips felt perfect against his and he couldn't stop himself from pulling her tighter against him. He could not figure out what he had done to deserve this, the thing he had wanted more than anything over the past few years.

He suddenly felt guilty and pulled away from her. Taking a step backwards and breathing heavily he noticed a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Granger you don't have to do this…you don't owe me anything." He said sternly.

She took another step toward him and touched his chest with her fingertips. "Draco…I kissed you because I wanted to…not because I felt I owed it to you."

He huffed in annoyance. "Don't you get it!...I don't want you to reciprocate my feelings unless you truly mean it." He scolded. "I can handle you rejecting me Hermione… but what I can't handle is you trying to feel something for me, giving me hope, and changing your mind later."

She stepped back and crossed her arms. "How am I supposed to know if I can return your feelings if you won't even let me try?" She said annoyed. "I happen to know for a fact that I feel more for you than I ever felt for Viktor, even on our best day!"

He looked shocked at her response.

"In fact I still have no idea how you really feel…or why." She expressed calmly.

"Granger…Hermione, it's late. We are both exhausted and a bit cranky…why don't you get some sleep and tomorrow, after we are both in a better mind set, we can have this conversation. I promise that I will tell you everything."

She bit her lip but nodded in response.

He stepped toward her and gripped the back of her neck gently, forcing her to look up at him. "That balcony is actually part of the one off my room…why don't you go out there when you wake up tomorrow and we can have a nice private breakfast together."

"Alright." She said as she chewed on her lip a little.

He kissed her forehead gently before starting to his room again. "Goodnight…please get some sleep."

When he got to his room he threw off his clothes except for his boxers and fell into the bed. He didn't have the energy to seek out pajamas and it was a warm night anyway. This had been one of the craziest nights of his life. He had not felt that angry, that frustrated, or that scared since the war ended; but yet he had also received something he thought he would never have. A kiss from Hermione Granger. She had willingly kissed him, even after everything he had done. He didn't know how he could be so elated, yet so nervous at the same time. She had the power to absolutely devastate him if she decided to be with him only to leave him later. He didn't know if he could take that kind of heartbreak, which is why he had guarded himself so much. He fell asleep that night knowing he had to try or he would regret it for the rest of his life. Knowing that she was worth the risk if he ended up with her in the end.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling owns HP as we all know.**

 **Chapter 12 – The Secret is Out**

The next morning Draco woke up and got ready as fast as he could. He was both excited for his breakfast with Hermione, while also very nervous about it. He was hesitant to finally tell her everything. Once all of his feelings and emotions came out there was no gong back. He knew she was not anticipating the length of his infatuation with her, and was worried it would scare her away. This was the make or break moment for him and he just hoped that things ended in his favor. Under no circumstances did he want her to think he had spent years stalking her.

When he was ready, he checked himself in the mirror one last time. Hopefully his devilish good looks would have some effect on her. He asked Mindy to check her room and see if Hermione was awake yet. He didn't want to rush her if she was still asleep; lord knows she needed it after everything she went through the evening before, but he was anxious to get everything off his chest.

Mindy came back a few minutes later and let him know that Hermione had just finished showering and was getting dressed. He thanked her and asked that the kitchen elves cook a variety of things for breakfast and set it up on the balcony. He wanted everything to be perfect for her first morning at Malfoy Manor and didn't want any of her favorites to be left off the menu.

He sat down at the table he normally did for warm summer morning breakfasts, and waited for her to join him. The Daily Prophet was in his hand as he sipped his morning coffee; reading over the front page as he tried to distract himself from his nerves.

The front page stated KRUM IS SCUM in big bold letters:

 _International Quidditch star Viktor Krum has apparently been in communication and working with known Death Eaters. The Ministry has been working diligently for months trying to capture the remaining Death Eaters who escaped after the final battle at Hogwarts last spring. According to insiders, the auror department had been informed months ago of a spy trying to get information from inside the ministry. Late last night at the Ministry Ball, Viktor Krum, (who was the guest of none other than Hermione Granger) killed an Auror and gained access to a lower level department. The Ministry is still trying to sort out the chaos, but all signs point to Viktor Krum as the spy they have been searching for. In fact, he has apparently been working with these dark wizards since before the war was even over. Minister, Kingsley Shackelbolt asks anyone who sees Krum to report the sighting immediately and to refrain from asking for his autograph. Memoriam of deceased Auror, Raymond Maples, located on page 10._

He had just finished reading the article when he heard her sides balcony door open. His head shot up to see her; she was walking toward him in the same white sundress from her graduation party which was paired with the necklace he kept having to get re-engraved. Her hair was still damp from bathing and she looked both refreshed and nervous at the same time; the same way he was currently feeling. He just hoped she had butterflies in her stomach like he did as well. He also hoped that by the end of the afternoon that she would feel just a portion of how he felt for her.

He placed the paper down and stood up to pull her chair out for her. He had been raised as a gentleman after all.

"Thank you" She greeted as she sat. She noticed a small vase of wildflowers on the tray filled with different breakfast foods which caused her to smile; remembering their conversation about his house elf's love of picking wildflowers from the evening before.

"Tea?" He asked as he returned to his seat.

"Yes please." She responded, as she stared at him nervously.

He silently poured her tea and added two sugar cubes and a splash of milk; just the way he knew she liked it. She was fidgeting slightly and had taken to looking at the Daily Prophet front page that was currently sitting on the table.

"So the news is already out." She said glumly.

He noticed he had left the page clearly visible and cursed himself for being careless. Like she needed to be reminded of her asshat ex right before he proclaimed his love for her. He quickly folded it up so she couldn't see Krum's picture anymore. "Yes, they want everyone to be on the lookout for him so we can be contacted if he is spotted."

She nodded as she sipped her tea. "I want to be in the observation room when he is interrogated. I have to know why he did it, why he betrayed me." she paused for a moment. "I may not have loved him…but I did care about him and I trusted him. I just can't believe that he betrayed me and was the spy this whole time."

He reached out to stroke the back of her free hand with his thumb. "I'll try to get you in when we catch him," He took a sip of his coffee before grinning deviously. He was wanting to lighten the mood back up so they could talk about what he really wanted he really wanted to. "If I leave enough of him in tact to be interrogated that is."

She returned his grin as she grabbed some toast off the platter and spread some jam onto it. "Well now that conversation topic is out of the way. I believe you owe me some answers."

He internally chuckled at her forwardness and he grabbed some bacon and a few apple slices for his own plate. "You are correct as always. What would you like to know first?"

She pondered his question for a moment while she chewed. She swallowed and sat her toast down gently. "When you said that you loved me last night to Viktor… did you mean it?"

"Yes." He responded with utmost sincerity.

She held his gaze as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear nervously. "Is that why Arthur and Harry trusted you and couldn't tell anyone why?"

"Yes." He said again in the same tone.

"So…" She said as if unable to believe it, "You're really in love with me?"

He chuckled at her disbelief, "Yes, I am."

"Since when?...How did it even start?... you hated me." It was as if she didn't know where to take her curiousity to next.

"One thing at a time." He tried to slow her down so he could tell her absolutely everything. "Fourth Year, after I hexed your teeth and Madame Pomfrey fixed them up I saw you in the library. And you were smiling and you just….took my breath away."

She choked on her tea, clearly not anticipating that answer, and coughed while holding her chest. "That long ago?"

He nodded while handing her a napkin. "I hated myself for feeling that way about you at the time, but yes. I've had feelings for you for over four years."

She primly wiped her mouth with it and ran her tongue over her lips as she pondered what to ask next. "So you were uncomfortable feeling that way at first…Which is why you continued to bully me, so when did you know you loved me?"

"Fifth year, when I started stunning my house mates to keep them off of you and every other DA members tails. I realized I must be beyond crazy about you to go to those lengths to keep you and your friends out of trouble."

Her mouth slightly gaped as she looked at him. She couldn't believe that fifteen year old Draco would do that just for her without ever telling her and using it to his advantage. "Why…Did you ever…" She started to say but ended up sighing when she couldn't find the right words.

"Why did I never tell you or ask you out at Hogwarts?" He asked with a smirk. He was clearly enjoying how speechless he was leaving her.

She nodded while subconsciously rubbing the engraved pendant with her fingers.

"By the time I realized how much I really cared about you; Voldemort had returned and was using my home as a base of operations. To keep both you and myself safe I had to make sure no one found out, not even you. At that time my father might have had you killed just to keep me from sullying myself with what he used to think of as filth. I couldn't risk that, so I hid my true feelings and took to protecting you from afar."

Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off of his face as she took in what he was saying. He really had cared about her for all of those years. "Why did you take the dark mark and let the Death Eater's into Hogwarts than?"

He looked back down at his coffee feeling slight disgusted with what he had had to do at that time in his life. "Voldemort saw into my mind and saw how much I cared about you…he said if I did what he requested that he would make sure you weren't harmed in the war; but if I refused he would make me watch while he tortured and killed you. "

She grimaced and took another drink of her tea. "He was truly horrible."

They were both silent for a few moments before Draco spoke up again. "It wasn't just you he threatened. He would have left my father in Azkaban and my mother and I would have been killed as well."

"You really only became a Death Eater to protect your family and I didn't you?" She asked, now knowing for certain he was a good man.

"Yes." He said honestly as he looked back at her again. "Would you like to see my memories for yourself? So you know absolutely everything. It will explain much more than I ever could in a conversation."

"I would like that very much." She took a polite bite of her toast before loading some strawberries onto her plate.

"Mindy?" Draco called. The house elf appeared with a small pop. "Could you retrieve the pensieve from my father's study please?"

"Yes Master Draco." She nodded and popped off again.

Hermione grabbed some bacon for herself and nibbled on it; deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"About how I misjudged you." She answered honestly. "And how I think I would like to give you a chance. Maybe by getting to know you better first."

"Well you are stuck with me as your body guard until Krum is caught." He said deviously. "With all of the time we will be spending together I am sure there will be plenty of time to get to know one another better."

She finished her breakfast and pushed her plate away from herself. "That's true."

"And don't forget about our lunch date this week either." He said as he took a bite of his apple. "Just because you got your answers early doesn't mean you get to skip out on our date."

It was her turn to smirk. "I don't think I ever used the word date."

He chewed his bite and groaned. "Oh really?...my mistake."

"However," She said as she poured herself more tea. "If you wanted to ask me on one, I am sure I could make that work. You'd just have to ask my bodyguard if it's safe or not."

"Oh I asked him already." His smirk was back in place. "He said that you will only be safe while on dates with me. So really we should only be on dates from now on. You know…for your safety."

She scoffed. "I am sure he did." She said sarcastically. "But with that many dates they wouldn't be special anymore would they?"

He set the apple core down on his plate. "Trust me… every date with me is going to be special."

She rolled her eyes and clutched her tea cup while grinning at him. "You're still an arrogant prat after all I see."

His response was to grab one of her hands and stroke the back of it with his thumb as they grinned at each other. "That is one thing I doubt will ever change."

"At least it's harmless and slightly charming now instead of rude and annoying like it used to be." She said savoring the feel of his touch.

Their moment only lasted a few more seconds before Mindy had returned with the pensieve.

Draco let go of her hand, "Well…here goes nothing I guess." Standing up, he took the pensieve and placed it on another table close by before touching his wand to his temple. Grey wisps were extracted and then deposited into the basin in front of him. After several minutes he reached out for her hand again. "I think that's all of the important ones. Are you ready?"

"Completely." She stood up and took his hand, letting him lead her in front of the pensieve. "Any last words before ….."She gestured nervously to the basin in front of her.

"No, I think things will be easier to explain once you see everything."

She nodded with a smile before dipping her head in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was third year and Draco was in the Library writing an essay with Blaise Zabini. He heard what sounded like crying coming from the books behind him. He grabbed a large one off a shelf to peak through to the other side. He saw Ginny Weasley and Hermione sitting on the floor between two stacks. Hermione had tears coming down her face. Draco smiled and motioned for Blaise to join him as he continued to watch them.

"My brother is such a prat." he heard Ginny Weasley's voice say.

"Sometimes I have no idea why I care so much. How can he not realize that I liked him?" Hermione sniffled.

"Ha ha, she likes Weasel." Blaise whispered as Draco sniggered.

"Because he's a giant doofus. I swear sometimes he is as thick as Crabbe and Goyle." Ginny's voice said as Blaise and Draco nodded in agreement.

"How can he defend me against Malfoy one minute, and then attack me about my cat the next? Sometimes I feel like he doesn't really care about me at all."

Draco and Blaise broke off having heard all they wanted to. Blaise spoke up first. "Well that is interesting."

"What is?" Draco asked confused as he picked up his quill.

"Granger likes weasel."

Draco scoffed, "That's not interesting, it's disgusting. Who could possibly like that pauper?"

"No...think about it, she is way too sweet for her own good. She actually cares about the people in her life. Even when they aren't treating her very nicely. We don't see much of that in our house."

"That is because our house is smart." Draco smirked.

"Well I know that, it's just different. Kind of intriguing wouldn't you say?"

Draco scoffed again, and continued writing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was fourth year in Potions class, Hermione had been hit with a spell in the face and her teeth were growing larger and larger. She ran off crying to the hospital wing.

Draco laughed.

The scene changed and he was walking in the library. As he looked up, he could see Hermione sitting at a table reading. She was smiling the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Her heart shaped face framed by her large soft curls. His heart skipped a beat and the corners of his lips started to turn upwards as he watched her flip the page of her book. His face then switched to anger, realizing that he was attracted to a Mudblood. He had to do something to make up for that horrible thought.

"I see why muggles would want magic." He sneered in his usually bully mode. "They can't fix teeth properly without it. Isn't that what your parents do? Fix people's teeth. They must be really lousy at it if it took magic to give you normal sized chompers." He snickered at his own joke.

Hermione put her book in her bag and shrugged, obviously not caring about anything that came out of his mouth. "My teeth were naturally beyond repair, they did the best they could. However, I do have you to thank for these beauties don't I?" She smiled widely at him. "If you hadn't hit me with that hex I never would have had Madam Pomfrey fix them to a normal size." She gathered up her things and started to leave the library with a big grin on her face. "Thank you Malfoy. I have never felt better."

"Yeah you better leave Mudblood!" He spat at her as she closed the door.

Even as he said the insult he could feel his heart wasn't really in it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was talking to his date Pansy as the Great hall doors opened; letting the Triwizard champions and their dates enter. He heard Pansy gasp. Confused by her reaction, he followed her line of vision to Viktor Krum.

Draco leaned over to talk to Blaise. "What? He isn't that good looking… and he's been at this castle for months now. Why are people still gasping over him?"

Blaise chuckled, and gestured his hand to the side of Krum. "Dude, look who his date is."

Draco's face went even paler than it already was as he saw Hermione. She was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen in that periwinkle dress, and his heart skipped a beat again. She was smiling at her date as the champions began to dance. In fact, for several minutes he could not keep his eyes off of her. He watched them twirl around the dance floor, and when Krum's hand started to slip lower on Hermione's back Draco's hands balled into fists at his side. He grit his teeth, it was obvious from his facial expression that he was very jealous.

Blaise punched Draco in the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Draco snarled in response.

"Didn't I tell you she was intriguing?" Blaise asked with a very Slytherin smirk.

"She's nothing." He responded quickly and then grabbed Pansy's hand. He dragged her onto the dance floor to distract himself; it was obvious it wasn't working because he kept stealing glances at Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was in the Library trying to get some homework done. He was sitting two tables over from Hermione and kept glancing at her every so often. It was obvious he was in there to watch her. He was staring at her when Viktor Krum walked in and sat down next to her. He kissed her cheek and placed a hand on the small of her back. Draco scowled but kept watching them, that look of jealousy on his face again.

"Hi Viktor, how were your classes today?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Quite vell, I just finished up and figured you vould be here. I vanted to give you something." Viktor pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

She opened it hesitantly, her eyes widening as she realized what was inside. They were earrings; specifically they were red rubies surrounded by sparkling diamonds.

Draco swore under his breath.

"Viktor, they are really very beautiful, but you really shouldn't have." She looked slightly uncomfortable to receive such an expensive gift.

"Nonsense, I vanted to show you how much I enjoy your company." He grinned at her before taking them out and helping her get them in her ears. "Besides...they look vonderful on you."

"That is very sweet, but I like you because you are a good person who is smart and ambitious. I want you to know that I sincerely do not care about gifts or jewelry. I care about people for who they are, not about how much money and fame they have. It was a lovely gesture, but I do not need them." She pulled out a box of homemade cookies. "What I do need, is someone to share these with though." She smiled at Viktor again as they dug into the snacks. Krum was looking at her as if she was the only person who existed.

Draco shoved his things in his bag and stormed out. When he got back to his dormitory he threw his bag on the bed and went and stood in front of the mirror; talking to himself. "Of course she likes nice guys and doesn't care about money. Money and gifts are all I have to offer." He muttered running his hands through his hair. "I'm not good enough for her. I have been a complete arse since the day we met. She could never see me as nice or good. I'm just some rich pathetic asshat who has nothing to offer but things she doesn't care about." He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands while he cursed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the second task and he kept looking around to see her in the crowd. He couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly Cedric and Cho emerged from the water.

He leaned over to talk to Blaise. "Why was Cho in the water?"

"That must have been what they took from him." Blaise responded. "I bet Potter had Weasley taken from him, but I have no idea about Krum or Fleur though."

"Fuck, Krum's must be Granger!" Draco spat.

Blaise gave him a funny look, "What makes you say that?"

Luckily at that moment Krum and Hermione emerged from the water and the crowd cheered.

"Because they are right there." Draco said while trying to look innocent.

"Yeah right dude. She's nothing my ass." Blaise said while shaking his head.

Draco didn't hear him though; he was too busy watching Krum wrap his arms around Hermione to try and warm her up. He grit his teeth and dug his fingernails into his palm as he continued to watch them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was fifth year and Draco had his Inquisitorial Squad badge pinned to his uniform. He was outside the Room of Requirement, waiting for the DA students to come out. He figured out what they were doing, but had kept it a secret from everyone else. Most of his duties were spent purposely keeping the other Inquisitorial squad members off the trail.

He heard the door start to open and he quickly disillusioned himself. Hermione, Neville, and Ginny started to walk down the hall. He was following them to make sure they made it back to Gryffindor tower without being caught. Footsteps could be heard behind him and he turned to see Pansy sneaking up on the unsuspecting Gryffindors. He whispered a quick spell to knock Pansy out, and turned back to watch Hermione whisper the password to the fat lady. Once they were safe inside their common room, Draco turned to walk away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was summer before sixth year and Draco was standing before Voldemort.

"There's something I need you to do for me young Malfoy"

"What is that my lord?" Draco's face was a mask of no emotion.

"I need you to kill Dumbledore for me."

Draco's mask began to slip. Of all the things he thought would be requested of him, that was not even on the list. "But my lord, no one has been able to accomplish that."

"I obviously know that, as he is still alive. But he would never expect a student to attempt it. Especially not one as motivated as you will be."

Draco's faced turned to one of horror. "What do you mean by that my lord?"

"If you accept my challenge and take the mark I will get your father out of Azkaban…but If you refuse, I will give you and your mother to Greyback as a gift."

Draco stayed silent and looked down at his feet. He looked as if he would vomit at any minute. He was completely speechless.

Voldemort continued. "And if that doesn't motivate you enough there's someone else who might... I will personally crucio her into insanity in front of you."

Draco looked back up at Voldemort confused. "Who would that be my lord?"

"I am quite the accomplished Legilimens, I see into your mind Draco. I see you have feelings for Potter's Mudblood." Draco gasped. "Oh yes… I see it. I won't punish you for it, for far greater followers of mine have fallen for Mudbloods. I swear some of them were put on this earth just to tempt us." Draco's hands started to shake and his eyes went wide. "Now do this task and your family goes free. Do this and I will try to make sure she survives this war. Refuse… and I will torture her to insanity and make her death as slow and painful as possible. I will hurt her while you watch."

Draco looked Voldemort directly in the eyes, confidence back in place. "I'll do it. I'll do anything you ask."

"Good boy, now come here and take my mark." Voldemort demanded with his wand out.

Draco rolled up his sleeve and stepped forward, his arm held out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was sixth year and Draco was in the women's lavatory, tears coming down his face. Myrtle was hovering behind him.

"I don't want any part of this. I don't want anyone to die. I can't possibly bring myself to take someone's life."

"There there, I know it's a hard decision; but you have to choose. Your mother and the girl you love, or an old man who is nearly dead anyway. It's not that difficult."

"But she won't see it that way. She'll only ever see me as a murderer after this. Before I was just a bully, but now I'll be evil. Now I will be the enemy."

"Maybe you should tell someone. Maybe if you go to Dumbledore directly, he can help you."

"No, _he_ can see everything." Draco pointed to the dark mark on his arm. "If I go to anyone my parents will be dead faster than anyone could get them into a safe house. I already considered that."

"Then you have to choose. Three people you care about and yourself, or one you don't."

He looked up at Myrtle." I know what my choice is, but I still don't feel any better about it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was in his room over Easter break. Laying in his bed and reading an old daily prophet article about The Muggle Born Registration Commission. He was staring at a picture of her in the article of the undesirables and most wanted, when there was a knock on his door. A small female house elf came in looking nervous and frightened.

"Master Draco?" She said timidly. "Mrs. Lestrange says you is needed in the drawing room."

"What could she possibly want from me right now?" He muttered.

"There is three prisoners about your age that were brought in. She be requesting you to identify them." The elf said.

Draco jumped off the bed in panic and gently gripped the elf's shoulders. "Was there a girl with curly hair with them?"

The elf nodded.

"Fuck." He cursed. He buried his hands in his hair as he tried to think of a solution. "Mindy… do you know how to get a hold of Dobby?"

The elf nodded.

"Find him and tell him to get them out of here. If we want the war to end they have to get out alive."

The elf nodded again.

"Mindy…never tell anyone what I just requested of you."

"Yes Master Draco." She said before apparating away.

xxx

In the drawing room, Bellatrix had Hermione under the cruciatus curse. Draco looked like he was about to kill his aunt for what she was doing to her. It looked as if Hermione couldn't take anymore, and Draco discreetly pointed his wand at his aunt. He whispered a confundus charm and Bellatrix lifted the curse; she looked a little confused as to why she had done it, but played it off as part of her plan. Hermione was trying to catch her breath from the latest round with the curse when Harry and Ron burst through the door. It was obvious from this memory that Draco had let Harry disarm him on purpose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the final battle and Draco was following the trio. He sees them go into the room of requirement. Seconds later Crabbe and Goyle come up behind him.

"Are you going to stand there, or are we going in after them?" Crabbe yelled.

"Just waiting on you two to show up." Draco scoffed at them.

He followed them into the room with his wand raised at their backs in case he had to stun them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sees Hermione dodge a curse sent by Bellatrix. He comes closer in case he needs to hex his aunt. Molly Weasley shouts and then comes forward to battle Bellatrix. There is a death eater behind Hermione with his wand drawn. Draco notices and disillusioned himself quietly. The death eater raised his wand and had it pointed at Hermione's back. The death eater got out the word Avada, but his throat was slit before he could finish the killing curse. Hermione didn't even notice the commotion as she was too distracted by the battle going on before her. Draco reappeared moments later with blood on his hand and wand. He stared longingly at her for a moment before turning to find his mother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She gasped as she emerged from the last memory and turned to face Draco again. He was nervous beyond belief to see how she felt about everything she had just seen. Before he could even utter a syllable she had jumped on him, kissing him as if her life depended on it. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her body pressed firmly against his. He was taken aback at first, not expecting such a reaction from her, but recovered quickly. He gripped her head and kissed her back just as passionately, scared if he stopped she would pull away and regret her decision to kiss him. He licked her upper lip before sucking it into his mouth, causing her to gently moan against his mouth. Her tongue met his as their lips danced in perfect time with each other.

To his displeasure, she slowly pulled away before leaning her head against his forehead. "You saved me…you saved us…all of us." She said through heavy breathing. "We only got out because of you."

"Yes." He kissed her gently once, "And I would do it again and again."

She pulled him back in for another fierce kiss, gripping the collar of his shirt to hold him against her. He was just starting to get into their heavy snog session when she pulled away again.

"What does this mean for us then?" She asked

"It means whatever you want it to mean." He responded. "I am honestly the one at your mercy."

She leaned back, his arm still circled around her. She appeared deep in thought for a moment before her face turned to one of regret.

"What is it?" He asked as his grin dropped instantly.

She frowned "Don't take this the wrong way...but I think I am doing exactly what you were worried about last night." Noticing the glint of anger in his eyes she quickly explained herself. "I'm not rejecting you."

"Then what are you doing?" Draco let go of her a stepped back.

"Let me see if I can explain this without mucking it up... I want to be with you…but I'm a little apprehensive for the time being."

His face dropped even more in disappointment. "oh."

She gripped his shoulder. "It has nothing to do with you! It's just that..." She grimaced in pause. "Yesterday I was in a relationship with Viktor. And overnight I get betrayed by him in the worst way possible after knowing him for years."

"How does that translate to how you feel about me?." He asked before crossing his arms over his chest, his emotionless mask back in place.

"I'm not rejecting you Draco. I just think we need to take things slow. I shouldn't go from one serious relationship straight into another. That's just setting us up for failure."

He nodded silently while looking at the ground, unsure of what to say. He knew she was right. If he wanted a lasting relationship with her the last thing she needed was to jump in hot and heavy.

She gripped his chin with her fingers, forcing him to look at her again. "I definitely have feelings for you; and not just because you have them for me, and not just because you saved me last night. I like you for how I feel when I'm around you, and I melt just a little when I see how you treat your house elf. I just don't want to jump into a relationship less than a day after the worst breakup in history."

"I get it. We'll go slow." He took a deep breath, calming down now that he knew she liked him back at least a little. "We can get to know each other better. We'll go out on a few dates and do this properly."

She nodded and rubbed a hand up and down his arm. This action seemed to calm him from his vulnerable state. "I'd really like that."

They stood in silence for a minute before he grabbed her hand in his. "Would you like a tour of The Manor? You can get to know me a little better that way...see where I come from."

"Yes. I think that sounds lovely." She responded nervously, "But..um…could we avoid the uh..."

He cringed realizing what she was referring to. "Don't worry, that room doesn't exist anymore."

"It doesn't?"

"I kind of blew it up last summer." He said, the corners of his mouth slightly rising.

She snorted. "Did you really?" Her smile was back, and it was contagious.

He nodded. "Set off ten dozen filibuster fireworks in there and then set what remained on fire." He started to pull her back through her room and into the hall. "Mum was pissed about the damage done to the rooms on either side, but that whole area got a renovation and is better than before. Now, there are many rooms in this house I think you will find charming. However, If we want to make it through the full tour I suggest we save the library for last."

Her eyes widened as she followed him down the stairs, "You have an entire library in your house?"

He chuckled at the look on her face. "This is one of the most noble and ancient manors in England, of course we have our own Library."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They'd had a fun time and the mood was lighter as they toured the house and the grounds. Almost two hours later their hands were entwined as he stopped outside a set of double doors.

"And last but not least." Draco said as he swung the doors open to reveal a medium sized library with large vaulted ceilings.

Her jaw dropped at the sight of books. She dropped his hand and headed to the closest bookshelf to start thumbing through the titles.

"Several of these date back to the fourteen hundreds, my father told me that our Ancestor Guizar Malfoy was an avid reader and book collector. Several of the books on the third aisle are the only known copies still in existence."

She immediately ran to the third row to see. He chuckled at her obvious fascination and giddiness over being able to see books only a handful of people would ever see.

"Oh Mother of Merlin!" He heard her yell excitedly. He turned the corner and leaned against the bookshelf she was at. "This book is on the healing plant Betulina Berosma. I heard about this book in Ancient Runes last year."

She went on and on about several books she had only dreamed about seeing the cover of while he smiled and listened. Eventually they talked over a dinner brought to them by the house elves, while sitting on the large cushioned bay window seat. He was thrilled she was giving him a shot with her. Even if she had given him the runaround this morning; giving him the best snog of his life right before telling him they had to take it slow. He knew that she hadn't meant to hurt him earlier, but he really was ready for more already. He wanted everything with this woman, and he wanted to share every piece of himself with her as well.

After dinner she curled up on one of the sofas with one of the rare books as he slid out of the Library. He hadn't seen his parents all day and wanted to touch base with them to explain their absence. He returned half an hour later and slid onto the sofa behind her. Without a thought, she rested her back against his chest and got comfortable. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a single kiss on the top of her head.

"My parents are hoping we will join them for breakfast in the garden tomorrow. It's at eight if you think you will be up for it."

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe I didn't even go see them and thank them today. I feel like a horrible guest!" She exclaimed as she started to sit up.

He quickly snaked an arm around her waist and held her against him. "Don't even fret about it. They are quite aware of what happened yesterday and they knew I was coming clean about my feelings today. They figured you needed a day to settle in."

She relaxed back against him and sighed in relief. He was happy at how comfortable she was in his arms; things already seemed to be progressing faster than she had requested this morning.

Things were silent between them for several minutes before she spoke up again. "You know I never thought I would be in this house again…especially not as a welcomed guest."

He buried his nose in her hair, taking in the scent. "Well I for one am glad you were wrong for a change."

She smacked his chest playfully.

"Careful of the rare book!" He said as he grabbed the book in her hand and placed it on the side table. His sly grin was back. "I never thought I'd have to tell you to be careful with a book Granger."

She went to smack him again but he grabbed her wrist. "I was being careful!" She squealed in disbelief.

"I don't know" He said flirtatiously, "I may have to revoke your library privileges."

She started poking his chest in both amusement and annoyance "You wouldn't dare."

He grabbed both her hands firmly but carefully and pulled her against him. "And why wouldn't I?"

She giggled and tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he held her in place. She suddenly had an idea. "Because I would revoke your kissing privileges."

"I have kissing privileges?" His grin grew.

"Not if I don't have library privileges you don't." She threatened.

He raised his arms in mock surrender. "I cave, I cave! You have library privileges forever."

She grabbed her book back off the table as a sly smirk appeared on her face. "Well you best watch yourself or I will withhold...other privileges." She winked at him.

He immediately dropped his arms, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Are you talking about sex? Am I going to get that privilege as well?"

Her smirk grew and she suddenly jumped off of his lap; running out of the room. "Got you!" she yelled.

"Why you little minx!" He yelled back as he started to chase after her. "It's not a very nice thing to tease a man about!"

She took off around the corner; trying to remember every turn she would need to take to make it back to her room before he caught her. She was almost there when he did catch up, spinning her around and pulling her against his chest again. She was sandwiched between him and the wall. "Now who has who?" He asked.

She tried to wiggle away again but he was too strong.

"I'm going to make you pay for that one." He said with mischief in his eyes. He started tickling her sides without mercy and made her scream.

"No Draco!" She squealed, "I'm sorry. It wasn't nice to tease you like that!"

They both laughed until they were out of breath before he walked her the rest of the way back to her room.

"I had a fun date night." She said as she leaned against her door.

"Please tell me you aren't counting that as our first date?" He groaned.

"Why not? We spent hours in a library and even ate dinner there…that is my ultimate date."

"Of course it is." He chuckled at the very Hermione answer. "But I have something much more romantic planned for our first real date night out."

"And what would that be?" she asked as she stepped forward towards him.

"That, my little minx, is a surprise." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "If you would like to find out though, you can be ready at seven on Friday evening."

"You're asking me out on a real date?"

He nodded as he rubbed the small of her back.

"I'll be ready at seven than." She said as she leaned in a little closer.

"Glad to hear it." He said as he openly stared at her lips.

Reading his mind, she popped up onto her tip toes and sweetly kissed his lips. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before she pulled away and opened her bedroom door. "Goodnight Draco." She smiled before closing the door and leaving him in the hall.

"Goodnight" He said to the closed door before heading to his own room.

Even though she hadn't completely returned his affections, he was counting the day as a win. She had admitted she had feelings for him and agreed to take things slow to see where they went. They had spent a fun day together and she had even agreed to go on a real date with him. A bigger plus was that he had received a goodnight kiss. It may not have been the steamy kiss he longed for, but it was a kiss none the less. Draco was determined more than ever to make her fall for him as much as he had for her four years ago. All he needed was a little patience and a little time and she would finally be his.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK. Always**

 **Chapter 13**

(That same evening)

Viktor Krum woke up in a large canopy bed surrounded by blood red drapes. It was clearly dark outside, and he wondered how long he had been knocked out for. He recognized the room immediately as his master bedroom; the master bedroom in his secondary hidden home in Bulgaria. Rubbing the back of his head, which was very sore for some reason, he tried to remember what had happened the evening before. Flashes came back to him as he remembered everything. He screamed in anger and threw the lamp on the nightstand across the room. It hit the fireplace and shattered into a million pieces.

Viktor Krum was pissed.

The only woman he had ever loved had escaped him again. She was going to slowly drive him to madness. What was even worse was that she had only gotten away because of Malfoy; the only man he truly saw as competition. He was going to make Malfoy pay if he dared to touch his witch.

Viktor stormed out of his room, smashing various vases and paintings as he made his way downstairs. He was planning on heading to the kitchen to parch his thirst before finding the Lestrange brothers. He had a lot of questions and was not sure how far they had come in their mission after he had handed off that file to them. He stopped in his tracks when he passed the formal living room; the answer to one his questions inside. A woman dressed in all black, with curly dark hair to match, was sitting on the chaise lounge while fiddling with a wand.

"Look who finally joined the living." She chimed mockingly.

He took a few steps forward, "I could say the same to you…Bellatrix."

"Touché" She cackled as she levitated a divination ball in the air and bounced it around. "I heard the Mudblood escaped you again."

The ball suddenly exploded. It was obvious that Viktor's rage had caused his magic to spike uncontrollably; making the ball self combust.

She tutted with evil glee at the anger she had caused. "I will never understand the infatuation you and my dear nephew have with the girl."

Viktor raised his wand at her, it was obvious he was in one of his moods. "Vat the fuck do you mean?"

"Oh don't even start with me. I have been back less than twelve hours and have no patience for little boys temper tantrums." She easily disarmed him and tossed his wand behind her nonchalantly, "Rodolphus told me Draco has become an Auror and is apparently all chummy with The-boy-who-won't-fucking-die. What a disgrace!"

"Vat do you know about Malfoy?" He demanded again.

She laughed wickedly, making him huff in annoyance. "About him in general...or about his feelings for your precious mudblood?"

"Vat are his feelings for my Herm-own-ninny?" he demanded angrily.

She snorted at his question. "Not the most observant person are you?" She said as she stood up and walked eerily around the room, "During the war, while you were pledging your allegiance to my lord as a way to bargain for her as your little mudblood slave-"

"Wife!…not slave." Krum corrected firmly.

"As your little mudblood wife" she said with her fingers mocking quotations. She scoffed before continuing her explanation. "Meanwhile, my blood traitor nephew took the mark and a nearly impossible task in exchange for her safety. He didn't demand that she be his slave or "wife"… just that she survive the war."

Krum smashed another random piece of decor. "She vas already going to be safe, I had already secured her as my reward!"

"Draco not only didn't know that, but wouldn't have found her under your house arrest as particularly safe." Bellatrix chimed in. "In fact, no one knew about his infatuation with her either. My lord told me and only me what he saw in Draco's mind. He wasn't going to tell Draco her well being was already secured because of you. My lord threatened him with her life if he refused the task. Draco wouldn't have been as cooperative if he knew the truth."

"I understand the Dark Lords reasoning for keeping me out of the loop…I might haff killed Malfoy if I had known. The dark lord vould not haff had Dumbledore out of the vay if I had." Viktor started pacing at the new information. "She vould have been with me if she hadn't escaped the night of the Veasley vedding." He proceeded to knock a lamp off of the end table. "I vas supposed to grab her that night…but they apparated avay before I could reach her."

"Ah, but what was a shame for you turned out to be lucky for me." She sang egging on his anger. "If she had been here with you since before the war ended she wouldn't have been working in the ministry. That means you wouldn't have had access to infiltrate the lower level. And I would still be rotting in some unmarked grave in Catchpole."

"Don't even get me started on you!" He huffed, "Vhen she was brought to you in Malfoy Manor you vere supposed to contact me immediately so I could take her….instead you tortured her and gave her time to escape again. " Krum raged.

"I admit I got carried away...but she had my sword."

Krum appeared to be in thought. "Although now you do owe me."

"Oh don't you worry my broody little seeker." Bellatrix cackled. "You'll have your Mudblood… and I'll have my revenge on those blood traitors. The Weasley's and my sisters will pay."

"If ve can vork together to set a trap ve vill both get vat ve vant." Krum nodded in agreement. "Then ve can go our separate vays….and she vill be here vith me."

Bellatrix stepped directly in front of him and held out her hand; her face full of malice and glee. "I think we can come to some sort of agreement."

He almost grabbed her hand to shake on it, but pulled back at the last second. "I haff one more condition."

"And what might that be?" She asked intrigued.

He grinned maliciously. "Leave your nephews punishment to me."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco woke up later than planned and had to speed through his morning routine to make it to breakfast. By the time he was ready and headed downstairs, he knew he was very late.

As he entered the gardens he realized Hermione was not the only guest at the outdoor breakfast table; Arthur Weasley was seated on Lucius' right with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Thank you for your advice on those wards and protection charms" He heard Arthur say as he approached, "The Burrow feels safer already."

His mother and Hermione seemed to be deep in conversation over a Herbology book she had seen in their Library the day before.

"Draco!" His mother exclaimed as he took the empty seat next to Hermione, "I was just about to send for you. You are very late."

"Sorry Mother." He said as he poured himself his own cup of tea. "Forgot to set my alarm last night."

"You are excused." She said pertly as she passed him his favorite scone(Cranberry Orange).

He turned to his boss on his other side. "Everything safe at The Burrow?"

"Yes, our wards have been strengthened and we have added extra security charms around the property lines. I was just inviting Hermione to move back in with us." Arthur smiled; he was clearly amused about something. "She declined my offer though... mentioned something about wanting to stay here for a few more weeks."

Draco grinned, realizing what had amused his boss. "Ah, yes. I showed her the Library yesterday. She won't be ready to leave here for quite some time I imagine."

"I most certainly will not leave until I have had a thorough look through." Hermione added on.

Everyone snorted at her very honest answer. They knew there was no dragging her from that Library anytime soon. As breakfast started winding to an end, his mother and father excused themselves; something about a party to plan.

"You are actually the reason for my visit this morning." Arthur said.

"Has Krum been captured?" Draco asked impatiently.

"No." Arthur shook his head. "Just some instructions for you really. Since you are to accompany Hermione everywhere, and Harry is currently doing the same for my wife, you are to work out of her office. Harry will be doing things from The Burrow, but since you will have to be in the Ministry for Hermione anyway I figured you could still do everything out of her office."

"That sounds sensible." He responded. "What will…"

"Actually," Hermione interrupted. "Since he will be working out of my office I would like a hand in this investigation."

Both men looked flabbergasted. "Hermione." Arthur spoke up first. "You are a victim in this case and it would be a conflict of interest to let you assist with it. I am afraid that…"

Hermione interrupted again. "Mr. Weasley I am a superb detective; I figured out that it was a Basilisk in the chamber of secrets when I was thirteen. I helped Harry figure out where and what all of Voldemort's horcruxes were, and I know Viktor better than almost anyone. If we are going to find him and take down the Lestranges before Bellatrix does something vile than you are going to need my help." She finished with fire in her eyes.

Draco took a deep breath. "Mr. Weasley I think we should let her join me on this case. She really will be our best bet at finding him fast."

Arthur rubbed his temples. "Hermione...you are like a second daughter to me and I do not want to risk…"

"I am not a child though." She interrupted yet again; her bossiness very strong today. "I want in on this and with Harry stuck at The Burrow with Mrs. Weasley you need an extra person in the Ministry." She breathed in deeply to calm herself down. "I will still get all of my work for my own department done, but Draco needs my help and I want to assist in bringing Viktor down."

Mr. Weasley sighed but nodded. "I'll notify your department head of your involvement in this case. Just please don't make me regret this."

She pulled her father figure in for a hug. "I promise I will be careful." She reassured him.

"Welcome aboard then." Arthur said as he hugged her back.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco made his way to the library. He had only seen Hermione briefly for lunch that afternoon and knew he needed to check in on her more often; He was her bodyguard after all. Upon entering, he did not see her immediately and began to walk through the aisles; finally finding her in the potions section. Silently he stared at her, looking at the way her eyes were lit up as she seemed to make a new discovery. This was the Hermione he had fallen for all those years ago, the Hermione he was thrilled was actually giving him a chance.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She jumped slightly, and turned towards him. "Yes...you startled me."

"Sorry...In my defense you were quite lost in your own little world there." He smirked.

Bookmarking her page before setting the book back in it's place, she stood up and straightened her jeans. "I usually am."

"It's almost dinner time. Would you like to go down to the dining room, or would you rather have some food brought up here for us?"

Hermione gave him a look that said 'Do you really have to ask'.

He chuckled. "I figured, I'll go ask Mindy."

Ten minutes later Mindy brought them an assortment of things on a large tray. They loaded up plates and pumpkin juice and ate on the large window seat; deep in conversation. They talked about their plans for stakeouts for their case and the things she would still have to do for her own job as she helped out the Auror department. Finally, after they had their fill of the foods and Mindy had cleared away the mess, Draco pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"What's that for?" Hermione asked sitting on a pouf in front of the fireplace.

"Well it is our second date." He responded matter of factly.

"Is it now?" She asked, challenging him.

He walked around behind her and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Yes. It is. It's for your safety remember?"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay. Fine...but why do we need alcohol?"

"I figured we could play a little game." He answered. "I thought it might help us get to know each other a little better."

Looking intrigued, she slid cross legged onto the rug and patted the spot next to her; letting him know she wanted him to join her. "What kind of game?"

He sat in the spot, bottle in hand. "Ever heard of never have I ever?"

She nodded. "It's the one where you drink if you have done what the other person says they've never done, right?"

"That's the one." He answered.

"Alright, I'll play." She agreed, "But only a few rounds. We have work to do tomorrow and I do not want to be hungover."

"We could always take a hangover potion, but alright. I'll start." He said as he laid the bottle between them. "Never have I ever read more than two books in one day."

She huffed, but took the bottle and took a drink of the burning liquid. "That's entrapment."

"That's the game sweetheart." He smirked.

"Well...Never have I ever…snuck into a Christmas Party uninvited." Hermione giggled, playing the game.

"That's actually a funny story." He chuckled and took a swig. "I know you lot thought that I was jealous or offended that Slughorn didn't deem me worthy enough for his little "slug club"….but I actually kept trying to get into his parties so that I could spend more time around you."

Hermione's eyes went wide as she stared at him. "Really? So you were trying to sneak in to see me?"

"Yes actually," He said while his face went slightly red. "I had heard you invited McLaggen as your date and I wanted to spy on you."

Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Don't remind me that I went with that prat."

Draco laughed loudly. "I was furious. I kept wondering what you saw in a tool like that."

"You do realize that I only asked him to piss off Ron right?" She added.

He nodded in amusement. "I do now, but at that time I was so jealous that I had to see it for myself. Then when he kissed you…" Draco shook his head.

Hermione fake gagged. "That was the wettest, most disgusting kiss I have ever had the displeasure of enduring."

"Yeah, well. After witnessing that…I decided to hightail it out of my hiding spot and go back to my dorm to punch something."

"Which was when Filch caught you?" She asked.

"And you know the rest." He added, "Now….Never have I ever slept with a Weasley or a Krum."

"That's oddly specific." She glared daggers at him as she did **not** reach for the bottle for a drink. "I think somebody is fishing for information."

"I might be." He admitted as he took the sip of firewhiskey. "So…who was it then?"

Her face turned bright red and she quickly turned her face away from him. "No one...I'm still..."

He choked on his drink. "Really?" A devious grin grew on his face.

She nodded, her face still a vibrant shade of pink.

"I mean I am glad you didn't...that you are... but I really thought you must have with Krum. You dated him for such a long time."

"Almost seven months, but most of the time we dated I was still at Hogwarts...I mean he wanted to get us a room at the three broomsticks once, but I told him I wasn't ready. I didn't want my first time to be some quicky in a hotel room."

"What a complete wanker. You deserve way better than an afternoon in that dump." He said in outrage. "What about once you graduated? You said you were spending the night with him after your first day of work. I was certain that was what was going on that night. Picturing you with him in that way made me so jealous that I drank myself until I passed out."

"I did spend the night with him that night, but we didn't have sex... not that he didn't try. We fooled around a bit, but I wouldn't let him go that far." She was pretty sure her cheeks were permanently pink at this point.

"So how far have you gone?" Draco couldn't stand not knowing. He wanted to be her first now that he knew how innocent she was, but needed to know how far that innocence ran.

She was very uncomfortable talking about the very few sexual things she had done, but couldn't deny him the answers he seemed to be craving. "I...uhhh...let him...touch me with his hands."

"Okay." He was trying not to grin. He didn't want her to think he was making fun of her; in reality he found her bashfulness to be quite adorable. "Anything else?"

"Well I touched him too." She was covering her face with her hands at this point. "I was trying to keep my virginity in tact a little longer so I figured that if I gave him something I could keep him patient a little longer."

"Is that why he asked you to move in with him. So you would finally fuck him?"

She dropped her hands and looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"He told me he was going to ask you to move in... with...Oh... He didn't mean he was going to ask."

She finally understood. "Yeah...he was just going to take me." Hermione said looking quite uncomfortable with the turn in conversation. She almost wanted to go back to talking about sex.

"Really dodged a bullet with that one." Draco said as he took another drink of his own volition.

"I honestly did." She said taking the bottle and taking a drink herself. "He never did seem to care about what I wanted."

He grabbed the bottle back from her, setting it back on the table behind him. "And what is it that you do you want?"

She paused and looked down at her hands. "I kind of want to... kiss you right now."

He grinned and tilted her face toward him with his fingers. "Then why don't you?"

His breath caught in his throat as she leaned forward and crawled toward him slowly on all fours; hovering her lips inches away from his.

"Because I just feel so nervous around you." She whispered.

"Don't." He said simply before closing the gap and capturing her lips with his gently.

One hand tangled itself in her curls, the other gripped her neck to keep her lips against his. He gasped when he felt her tongue lick his lips and one of her hands slide firmly up his chest.

He pulled away slightly, goosebumps forming on his arms. "I thought you wanted to take things slow."

"I did." She said simply before pulling him in for another kiss by his collar, deepening it and licking his lips again. He pulled her in closer, kissing back with as much fervor as she was him. Not being able to resist anymore, he laid back onto his back, pulling her with him.

One thing was for certain; Draco was not about to argue when he had her so willingly kissing him.


	14. Chapter 14

**I have spent two evenings planning out the rest of this story. I have chapter breakdowns written up until the end. Right now it is looking at 30 chapters plus an epilogue, but some of the chapters may be split in two depending how long some of the scenes end up. At least I'm making progress right?**

 **Ok, heres your chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all HP related things.**

 **Chapter 14**

When you want something for so long and you finally get it, you worry that it will be ripped from you. After spending so long trying to keep her safe and alive, Draco never thought he would actually have a chance with her. So when she was so willingly kissing him, he had pulled her against him as if she would push away at any second. She didn't. They had kissed for a good twenty minutes before he finally pulled away, stating that he was getting too heated. He knew that if they hadn't stopped right then he wouldn't be able to keep himself from touching her inappropriately. She may have been kissing him, and enjoying it thoroughly I might add, but he did not want to push her too far and ruin it. Kissing her was even better than he had ever imagined in his wildest fantasies.

Having her pressed against him and her tongue tangled with his was like he was in a dream world. He had walked her back to her room that night, stealing more kisses along the way before he finally pushed her into her own room and ran back to his own. Wanting nothing more than to throw her against the wall and have his way with her, but choosing the gentlemanly path instead.

At work, they had moved everything into her large office as requested and started plotting out ways to catch Krum. They had spent most of the week staking out Hermione's favorite bookstores and tea shops in hopes that Krum would try to get to her there. They couldn't find him anywhere though, all the tips they had received of possible sightings had turned out to be false alarms. In fact, there weren't even very many people who claimed to have seen him at all.

By Tuesday afternoon they had a map of Wales all plotted out; with pins on each apartment complex within a two mile radius of a dairy farm. They were still hoping to catch Crabbe Sr. for more information on Bellatrix and her horcrux. Once they compiled a list of every possibility, they sent it on to Arthur to disperse for assignments to other aurors.

All through the week Hermione and Draco purposely found ways to brush against each other and had stolen more kisses than were appropriate for work. Draco didn't think he had ever smiled this much in his entire life; he never knew that affection from the right woman could make him feel so content.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I think we need Goyle's help." Draco said toward the end of the day on Friday. He was sitting in his desk chair while she was pacing behind him, deep in thought. "He wouldn't talk to me and Potter before Christmas, but he was scared shitless of my aunt. Now that she has most likely been brought back, he might be more willing to help."

"Maybe you should talk to him by yourself then? He might be more comfortable around only you." She suggested as she came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders. They had become much more comfortable with each other over the past week. In fact, if Draco had been told last Friday afternoon that he would be getting a back rub from Hermione just hours before their first official date, he would have laughed in that person's face. He couldn't believe how far they had come in only one week.

"That would probably be our best bet, but I'm not suppose to leave you by yourself." he replied, enjoying the way her hands felt ghosting over his back.

"I doubt Viktor or your aunt are going to storm the Ministry during normal business hours. I'll be fine waiting in our office until you're done."

He smiled and gripped one of her hands in his, stopping its movement on his shoulder. "I'll ask one of the other aurors to keep you company. I don't want to take any risks."

"Deal." She agreed before checking her watch. "Are you about ready to head to the manor? If I am going to be on time for our date at seven I need to start getting ready soon."

"Yes, of course." He stood up smiling and cradled the small of her back. Also pressing a kiss to her cheek as he guided her out of the room. She never denied him a kiss, so he was taking advantage of the situation by kissing her at every opportunity.

"Any chance you'll tell me where we are going so I know how to dress?" she asked as they made their way to the apparition point.

"None whatsoever." He grinned. "But I did tell mother and she promised to pick you out the perfect dress. It should be hanging in your room."

"I am perfectly capable of dressing myself..." She started to gripe offended.

"I know you are." He cut her rant short with a kiss "But I didn't want to give you any clues and my mother was dieing to shop for you. It makes her very happy and I didn't want to offend her."

He apparated her to the manor before she could protest anymore.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

(Across England, at the Burrow)

"Teddy!" Ginny squealed as Andromeda Tonks entered the Burrow with her fourteen month old grandson.

The small boy changed his hair to a burnt orange color at the sight of his godfather's fiance.

Harry stepped into the living room to join them. "How is my favorite godson?" He laughed as picked him up and ruffled his hair.

"Ornery as always!" Andromeda chuckled. "Just like his mother."

"I don't believe it. How could someone so cute be so mischievous!" Ginny joked as she took him from Harry. She carried him to the kitchen where Molly cooed over him and handed him a cookie. Teddy accepted it before running to pull out his set of toy trucks to play with. Arthur had picked them up from a muggle garage sale; and yes, that had been an interesting trip.

"So you said that you had something important to tell me?" Andromeda asked once Teddy was being entertained by the other women in the house.

"Unfortunately I have some bad news." Harry said, getting straight to the point. "We believe your sister Bellatrix has been brought back."

Her mouth snapped shut, lips forming into a straight line. She looked partly sick, but mostly angry. "What do you mean brought back? She's dead!"

"Apparently she made a horcrux of her own before she died." Harry answered honestly, he couldn't afford to not divulge all of the information to her in case Bellatrix came after her or Teddy. "Her husband and brother in law were able to steal her remains last week. Which means they may have been able to bring her back just like Voldemort was."

Andromeda sat on the sofa and buried her head in her hands. "Have there been any sightings yet?"

"No. But I had to warn you just in case. If she really is back she's smart enough to keep hidden until her first attack."

"I think we both know it is only a matter of time until she does. A psycho like my sister wasn't bound to stay dead for long."

"You should strengthen your wards Mrs. Tonks. I don't want anything happening to you or Teddy."

"I'll kill her all over again if she touches him!" She snapped. "Ten times worse than Molly did. I've lost to much and I will not lose him too! He is all I have left of my husband and daughter."

Harry embraced his godsons grandmother into a comforting hug. "We will find her and put a stop to this." he promised. "I'll assign you a bodyguard if you want."

Andromeda laughed darkly. "We both know that all the good bodyguard aurors are already taken. I'd much rather rely on myself to protect him than let my guard down thinking I'm safe."

Harry nodded. "I don't blame you, but let me know if you change your mind."

She agreed before they joined everyone in the kitchen; realizing that the war was not as over as they had thought.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Draco could not remember the last time he was this nervous. He had received some good news from Arthur earlier in the week that he was going to tell Hermione tonight. He knew for certain that she would never forget their date tonight, but hoped he wasn't taking too much of a risk. The first part of their date was sure to bring up old emotions; emotions that might make her uncomfortable. He decided that it would be worth it to see her happy at the end of the night, feeling that its location was the perfect thing to do before telling her the good news.

At ten til seven he knocked on her bedroom door, curious to see what dress his mother had picked out for her. Moments later she emerged dawning a teal dress that stopped him in his tracks. It hugged her curves in all the right places; the neckline slightly revealing, but modest enough for a first date. He grinned at the sight and let his eyes wander over every inch of her.

The sound of her clearing her throat brought him out of his trance. "Sorry, I must have gotten distracted." He said as he grabbed her hand to place a kiss on it.

She scoffed, but returned his grin. "What's with the muggle suit?"

"You'll find out when we get there." he assured her. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded as he pulled her in for small sweet kiss. Draco Malfoy in a muggle suit was a sight she never thought she'd see, but she rather liked it. It made her very curious as to what he had planned for the evening. He was obviously making an effort if he was willing to venture out into the muggle world for her.

He linked his arm in hers before apparating them away to their first destination.

They landed in a cluster of trees that was hidden from the busy muggle street ahead. Hermione vaguely recognized the area but she couldn't quite remember why. "Are you taking me on a muggle date?" she asked curiously.

"Stop trying to ruin the surprise." He answered as he wrapped his arm around her back to guide her toward the sidewalk. "Do you always have to be in control of everything?"

"I'm not sure why that is such a shock." She goaded him, "You knew who you asked out."

"Touche." He chuckled as he turned them around the corner to the right and in front of a large elegant restaurant.

She gasped at his side, finally realizing where they were. The area had changed a lot since the last time she had been here. "Wedgewood?"

"Potter told me it was where your father took your mother on their first date." Draco admitted as she stilled beside him. He could see her eyes start to water as though she were holding back tears. "I thought it would be a nice gesture of hope for our own future."

"I haven't been here in years." She claimed. "Not since summer before fourth year. We used to come here for special occasions as a family."

"Is this okay?" He asked. "Because I have a backup if you don't feel comfortable..."

She silenced him with a kiss. "No. It's perfect."

"Are you sure?" He wanted to make sure she wasn't too emotional as he started to guide her toward the entrance.

"I'm positive." She assured him. "Even if I can't see my parents anymore it is nice to remember the fond memories I had with them."

"I promise I will never let you forget them." he said, not wanting to reveal the good news he discovered quite yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were seated at seven on the dot and had enjoyed thrilling conversation over a bottle of wine. Hermione had recommended three different dishes, which he had ordered all of for them to share. He didn't want to miss out on anything she had said was good that came from her past. She had told him of life growing up in the muggle world and had to explain several things he had never heard of or understood. By the end of their dinner, he was completely enthralled with all of the gadgets used to make muggle life easier. He was determined to bring his father here as a show that muggles were just like they were; just with different ways of doing things without magic.

He felt that if they were sharing pieces of her childhood, he wanted to share a piece of his own with her. After paying the bill at Wedgewood he apparated them to the center of Diagon Alley and strolled her into the small cafe he used to come to with his mother. Once a week, Narcissa would bring them into this cafe after shopping and order the same thing. It was a common occurrence for them before he went to Hogwarts and the summer breaks as well until The Dark Lord had returned. He made a mental note to surprise his mother with an outing in the near future.

Once inside they grabbed a small table by the window and Hermione picked up the menu to figure out what she wanted.

He softly grabbed the menu from her hand and placed it upside down, "If you don't mind I'd like to share a bit of my childhood with you now. My mother used to bring me here and and we would always get the same thing every time as a tradition. I'd like us to do that now if you don't mind."

Her eyes lit up and she nodded, excited that he was sharing a part of himself with her. "Of course."

"Next time I bring you here, I promise you can get whatever you want." He bargained.

"What makes you think there will be a next time?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

A deep chuckle escaped his throat. "I think we both know that this is only the first date of many."

She grinned and opened her mouth to respond, but they were interrupted by the waiter.

The waiter's eyes seemed to gleam ad he noticed Hermione. "What can I get for you miss?"

"Two sweet potato latte's, and a chocolate pyramid please." Draco snapped as he noticed the waiter peeking down the top of Hermione's dress. Maybe letting his mother pick out her dress had been a bad idea after all.

The waiter looked annoyed at his demand, but nodded and headed off behind the counter anyway.

"Feeling a little threatened?" Hermione giggled as she crossed one leg over the other.

"No." He responded quite unconvincingly as he turned to stare out the window, avoiding her gaze.

"You shouldn't." She tried to convince him.

He snapped his eyes back to hers, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. "And why is that?"

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Because I only seem to have eyes for you at the time-being."

His mood improved just in time for their dessert to be brought to them, Draco making sure Hermione's hand was gripped in his as the waiter returned.

"So what is a sweet potato latte?" Hermione asked curiously, glancing at the creamy steaming cups in front of them.

"It's a korean drink made from sweet potatoes of course, it's slightly sweet, very comforting and delicious. Try it."

She took a small sip and licked her lips. "It's heavenly." she responded, looking to be in bliss.

He took a sip of his own and handed her a fork. "Just wait until you try the pyramid."

She accepted the fork and took a small bite, closing her eyes to savor the flavour. "So what are you going to have for dessert?" she joked.

"Tradition is that we share." He laughed as he tried to stab his own for into the decadent dessert.

She pulled it away so he couldn't. "Maybe I want the whole thing." She took a second bite.

"You're so childish sometimes." He said through his laughter.

She pushed the dessert back to the center of the table, laughing herself, so they could share after all. "It's all in good fun."

By the time they had finished though, she had eaten more than two thirds of it by herself.

xxxxxxxxx

After dessert he walked her down the street toward the fountain in the center of Diagon Alley. The fountain had been erected to commemorate peace after the war ended. They stopped to stare at it for a moment before he pulled Hermione toward him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have some news to share with you." He stated calmly and kissed her cheek.

"What kind of news?" her curiosity was peaked.

"While you were at lunch with Ron and George on Wednesday... Arthur came to pay me a visit."

"Okay." she egged him to continue.

"Apparently he had an owl from the Australian ministry." Draco was purposely dragging it out to build anticipation.

Hermione's eyes became bigger than he had ever seen them. "Are my parents okay? The death eaters didn't find them did they? Arthur promised me the Australian aurors were keeping an eye on them to make sure they were safe!" She was rambling at top speeds out of panic.

He grabbed her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Hermione! They are fine. After we realized Krum knew their fake identities and location, Kingsley called in a favor with the head of the auror department there and got two aurors to tail them at all times."

"So they are fine?" she asked relieved.

"Right as rain."

"What about the owl Arthur received?

"Well apparently the aurors who were tailing them noticed something peculiar about your adopted sister Charlotte." he smiled, wanting to see if she got the hint.

"What do you mean by peculiar?" she crinkled her brow.

"Well she was making the neighborhood bully rub his nose in dog poo without touching him." He laughed at the thought; after all, he had been a bully himself back in the day.

"Without touching...Oh My Goodness!" it finally dawned on her. "She's a witch?"

"Yes." He nodded, smiling at the way her eyes lit up. "I don't know what the chances of that happening are, but it turns out the woman who gave her up for adoption had a one night stand with a mysterious drifter. Our best bet is that he was a wizard who never knew she existed."

"So what does this mean for my parents then?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Arthur talked to Mcgonagall and they are going to send Charlotte to Hogwarts. It's still a year before she turns eleven so they don't plan on doing it right away, but once they reveal that she's a witch they will convince your parents to move back to England… and when Charlotte leaves for school they are going to undo the charm you put on them."

"They are?" she gasped quietly. "Won't that confuse them...and what will happen to Charlotte on breaks?"

"That's why they are waiting until Charlotte is already at Hogwarts before they lift the spell. Once they have their memories back they will still know both lives, but will once again know that they are the Granger's and not the Wilkins. At that time you can reconnect with them and answer any of their questions. Then when Charlotte has completed her first year, and knows more about the magical world, we can tell her everything. It would be too much at once to reveal everything before she leaves. This has to be gradual."

She wrapped her arms tightly around Draco's neck and buried her face into his collarbone; not knowing wether to laugh or cry out of excitement. "I'm getting my parents back?"

He rubbed her back up and down to soothe her. "Not until next September, but yes."

"Is that why you took me to Wedgewood?" she asked as she lifter her head; her eyes held unshed tears, but a large smile was gracing her lips.

"I thought it would be a romantic gesture." he admitted.

"It definitely was." she admitted as she loosened her grip on his neck. Her hands guided his lips to hers and she captured him with a deep kiss; pouring all of her emotions into it.

He instinctively pulled her body closer to his, not believing the luck he had in the past week. He licked her lips, trying to coax them to let his tongue explore her mouth. She willingly let him as they stood by the fountain; tightly wrapped around each other with their eyes closed. In fact, they were so wrapped up in their kiss they didn't hear the snaps from the camera, or see the light from the flash. Nor did they see a certain witch scamper off afterwards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After several minutes of heavy snogging, Draco finally asked if she was ready to head back to the manor. When she agreed, he apparated them straight into his bedroom without thinking about it. He was too busy trying to calm a certain part of his body down and didn't realize how that gesture looked; especially not as he let the next sentence slip from his mouth.

"I was hoping you would spend the night with me." he suggested as he rubbed her back.

She grimaced, "Draco..it's ummm...well...it's only the first date and..."

"Oh no!...I didn't mean for that." he backtracked. "I mean nothing would bring me greater pleasure than to have my wicked way with you...but I know you aren't ready for that yet. I was just hoping you would spend the night in my bed with me...for sleeping."

She laughed softly, understanding what he was trying to say. "You want to cuddle." she stated.

He stuck one finger up, taken aback by her statement. "Now hold on...Malfoy's do not cuddle."

Her grin grew. "Of course not." she pecked his lips. "Malfoy's are way too sophisticated for that."

He nipped her chin playfully. "Do not mock my high level of sophistication Hermione." he chided. "Malfoy's may not cuddle, but they will sleep in a bed with a witch they care about. Sometimes they might even wrap an arm or two around her."

"I'm pretty sure that last part counts as cuddling."

"It definitely isn't." He insisted. "I would never use that word."

"And what, may I ask, is so wrong with the word cuddle." she faked outrage.

"It sounds like something kittens or Hufflepuffs do."

She covered her mouth as she giggled; some things would never change with him. "Alright. I'll sleep in your bed...in a non-cuddly fashion. Just let me go get my pajamas." She turned to go to her own room.

He smirked and grabbed her wrist to stop her. "I think I have a better idea."

"Draco." She warned.

"Just trust me." He urged her and pulled her toward his closet.

She huffed but followed him.

He opened his closet and pulled out one of his white button up shirts from Hogwarts. "I always wondered what you would look like wearing this." He held it out for her to take.

She nervously took a deep breath at his suggestion as she slowly reached out to take it. "You want me to wear one of your shirts to bed?"

"Yes." He said with certainty and a grin. "You can use my private bathroom to change."

She nodded and headed into the bathroom. "Alright."

As soon as the door closed he changed into his own sleepwear; a white t shirt and grey cotton pants. He couldn't wait to see her in his old school shirt; he had spent an unhealthy amount of time over the years picturing what she would look like in it (only it), and couldn't believe that he was actually going to get to see it in person. Though he knew she'd most likely keep her undergarments on underneath it. He sat on his bed to wait for her; back against the headboard.

When she emerged he couldn't help but grin at the sight. It was a little big on her, but she looked perfect with the sleeves rolled up. She had left the top three buttons undone; showing off a little cleavage. The dress must not have allowed her to wear a bra though, because he could see the outline of her nipples straining against the fabric. The bottom of the shirt fell at her mid thigh, giving him a show of her soft smooth legs. The scene caused a ceratain body part of his to harden instantly and he was glad he'd pulled a blanket over his lower half to hide it.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" She asked flirtatiously.

He didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded and gestured for her to join him in bed.

She gracefully climbed into his large bed and scooted close to him. He was getting impatient so he pulled her closer, wrapping one arm behind her back. She laid her head on his chest and looked up at him; both of their hearts seemed to be racing at the situation.

He placed a soft kiss to her forehead and used his free hand to tug at one of her curls. She responded by placing a kiss on his jaw before snuggling further into his chest; he was warmer than she anticipated.

She suddenly grinned, confusing him. "What is it?" He asked as he continued to stroke her back and her curls.

"I'm pretty sure this is cuddling."

He stopped the movement of his hands and scoffed. "It is not."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I'm not jk-ing when I say it belongs to JK.**

 **Chapter 15**

Draco stretched his left leg out of the blankets as he awoke the next morning. He could feel a head on his stomach and almost cringed. His first thought was that he had gotten drunk and let Pansy sleep with him again, but quickly realized that this head felt different. He placed his hand gently atop it; noticing that there was a lot more hair than usual, and it was much softer.

He immediately remembered the amazing night he had just spent with the girl he had been dreaming of since he was fourteen. A smile spread across his lips as he wiggled farther into the bed. Every time he had woken up with Pansy, or an unknown witch, he was quick to get as far away from his bedroom as possible; but not this morning. This morning he was exactly where he wanted to be.

He instinctively pulled her warm body closer to him and ran his fingers through her curls. There really was no place else he would rather be. The motion caused her to stir and nuzzle her nose against his chest. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head as he kept stroking his fingers in and out of her hair.

Several minutes past, his eyes locked onto her face as she slept peacefully against him. She was so beautiful in the morning, and he took to memorizing every freckle that he spotted across her nose. He realized that this was the first time he'd had a woman in his bed for something other than sex. He could admit to himself that he had been a bit of a womanizer back at Hogwarts; mostly because he had been trying to chase away thoughts of the woman currently in his arms. Draco used this time with her still asleep to make a vow to himself. A vow that he would never treat a woman that way again if he could keep Hermione to himself for just little while longer.

Suddenly her eyes started to flutter open as she rolled onto her back; slightly stretching. The next button down of his shirt must have popped open during the night, because he could clearly see the tops of her heaving breasts as she took her first deep breath of the morning. He wanted desperately to taste that part of her skin, but held himself back. Being a gentleman really sucked sometimes; especially when what he really wanted to do was crawl on top of her and ravish her for the rest of the day.

She wiped the sleep out of her eyes, and yawned before snuggling back into his chest. Her eyes shot all the way open as she realized she was not alone in an unfamiliar bed. She looked up at him to see he was wide awake, and had obviously been watching her for some time.

Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, or like she had made a mistake in joining him; he kissed the tip of her nose and rubbed her back up and down. "Good morning."

"Morning." She replied sleepily.

He gave her a charming smile before he kissed her jaw, and then slowly down her neck; slightly nibbling at it. "I had a wonderful time with you last night."

The corners of her lips twitched upwards. "It was a very good night wasn't it?"

He placed a final kiss to her jaw to keep himself from trying to further things. Her breasts were practically on display, and to his relief she hadn't noticed yet; he kept discretely sneaking glances. "Best date I have ever been on," He assured her while trying to keep his groin away from her body. He was as hard as a rock and did not want her to notice; that would only feel more uncomfortable about waking up in his bed.

"Have you been on many?" She asked curiously.

"A few at Hogwarts. Mainly girls I was using to try and take my mind off of you." He admitted.

"Which ones?" She grinned confidently.

He grunted uncomfortably. "None that matter. I'd rather focus on the amazing date we had last night if you don't mind. Now go on…. Tell me how good I am at romance." He smirked cockily.

She giggled. "You are so full of yourself." She smacked him lightly on the chest. "But since you so desperately want to change the subject, what was your backup plan for dinner last night if I hadn't wanted to stay at Wedgewood?"

He rubbed one hand up and down her back again. "I was planning on taking you to a place called McDonald's at first. Potter said it was your favorite when you were a child…."

Hermione burst out laughing and had to cover her mouth with her hand.

"But I figured that Wedgewood would be much more sentimental when I found out you were going to get your parents back." He looked confused at her laughter. "Did I say something funny?"

"Oh Harry got you!" She choked out, still giggling.

"Was McDonald's not your favorite then?" He asked still confused.

She went into another fit of laughter. "When I was three maybe."

"Oh I am going to kill Potter!….So it's a rather juvenile place then is it?" He looked a bit annoyed now.

"It is a fast food chain restaurant that has mediocre burgers, chips, and chicken mcnuggets; but children can get those with a toy. It's also cheap so some muggles eat there quite often."

"Potter!" He cursed. "I asked him for a romantic muggle restaurant that you would be happy to go to again...and that is what he suggested?"

Hermione could not keep the smile off her face and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "We could go for lunch today if you wanted?" She suggested, trying to make him feel better. "Everyone should eat there at least once."

He didn't really want to eat anything most thought of as mediocre, but passing up another outing with her was out of the question. "If you insist."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Viktor Krum was not in a very good mood. It had been just over a week since Hermione had escaped him again, and he had no idea where she currently was. A few evenings before, he had apparated to The Burrow after slipping through the freshly placed wards undetected, but all of her things were gone. The ministry must have sent her to a safe house to keep her out of his grasp. Mrs. Weasley had been the only one in the house, and he slipped back out without her noticing he had even been there at all.

When he returned to Bulgaria, he had lied to Bellatrix and claimed that the house had been empty; he might be supporting what was left of the death eaters, but he did not condone murder. Bellatrix may have wanted Molly dead; but the woman had always been kind to him, and he did not want her death on his hands if he could help it. Hermione would be devastated by the death of the only mother figure in her life, and he did honestly want her to be happy.

He had woken up early that morning to take a long ride on his broomstick to clear his head; needing something to keep him distracted from the emptiness he felt without Hermione by his side. Deep down he knew she didn't love him the way he loved her; not even on their best day. He knew she probably hated him now after what he had tried to do. His hope was that if he could just get her here, he could gain her trust again and win her over in the long run.

Finally touching down, he landed in his backyard and stormed into the kitchen. Bellatrix was sitting at the island with a cup of tea in one hand, and what looked to be a newspaper in the other. He opened the fridge to pull out the gallon of pumpkin juice and summoned a glass from the cabinet; muttering curses under his breath in frustration. His ride hadn't helped much, as he still felt numb from losing her again.

As he downed the entire glass, Bellatrix looked up at him with an evil glint in her eye before tossing the paper in front of him.

"She sure moves on fast!" She said with a slight cackle.

Viktor picked up The Daily Prophet, confused by her comment until he saw what was on the cover. He almost threw up at the picture that was now staring him in the face. A couple was in front of the fountain in Diagon Alley in an embrace. Malfoy had his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist as she pulled him in for passionate kiss. As their kiss deepened he seemed to pull her body closer, and his hands roamed over her back and hips. It was obvious from their clothing that they had been on a date. The caption read _Former Death Eater Turned Auror Wins the Heart of War Heroine._

He couldn't bring himself to read the article and violently shredded the paper instead; letting out a feral scream as he ripped it into pieces. She had never kissed him the way she was kissing Malfoy in the picture.

"You took that better than expected." She goaded him.

"Vat the fuck is she thinking!" He yelled. "I've only been gone a veek and she is already vith this tosser! The boy hoo used to terrorize her in school!"

"He may be a blood traitor, but he is still my nephew. Blacks are known for taking opportunities when they are presented to them. He obviously didn't waste any time taking his." Bellatrix quickly finished the rest of her tea.

Viktor grabbed her empty teacup and threw it against the wall, watching the shards fly in every direction. "Ve need a plan and ve need one now." He demanded. "I don't vant her falling any further into his clutches."

"Alright, alright." Bellatrix sighed in agreement. "I think I have one, but I'll need Rodolphus to contact an old friend of ours."

"Good. How soon can ve act?"

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at his impatience. "Monday good enough for you?"

"It vill do." He said darkly. "But this had better vork."

"Of course it will work." She sneered in response. "Have a little faith will you."

He looked down at the floor, and saw shreds of the picture still moving; one shred of their lips dancing caught his eye in particular. "If he touches her again I vill torture him until he begs for death. The dark lord vill look like a saint compared to me after I get through vith him."

With a large evil grin, Bellatrix looped her arm through his and started to guide him to the study where Rodolphus currently was. "I'm sure you will my broody little seeker, I'm sure you will." She assured him with a cackle.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Back in Wiltshire)

Hermione had indeed dragged him to the eating establishment McDonald's. Draco had claimed it was unsophisticated, and that he was appalled by the quality of food; but had eaten every last bite. A ten piece chicken mcnugget, a cheeseburger, large chips, and a chocolate shake; and that was just what he had ordered for himself.

"That was without a doubt the worst meal I have ever eaten in my entire life." Draco complained as they apparated back into his bedroom at the manor.

Hermione glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Then why did you eat all of it. Seriously...you didn't leave a single chip and you even stole some of mine."

"Well I'm not wasteful." He claimed as he kicked off the sneakers that Hermione had forced him to wear.

"You drank an entire large chocolate shake!" She shook her head at him in disbelief.

"I know, it was awful." He smirked.

"You're ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is that Potter suggested that for a romantic evening. I mean can you imagine how we would have looked showing up in what we wore last night?" He asked appalled at the thought. "Everyone was wearing jeans, which I am thankful you talked me into wearing by the way... I think I even saw one lady still in her pajamas." He was cringing at the mental image.

Still shaking her head at his ridiculousness, she pulled him in for what was meant to be a sweet simple kiss. Thoughts of the food he had just consumed were left forgotten as he gladly accepted it.

He pressed one hand to the back of her neck to keep her in place as his other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close. He deepened the kiss; happy that she kept coming back for more. Feeling confident, he licked the seam of her lips trying to coax her mouth open. He wanted to taste what was left of her strawberry shake on her tongue. Her arms made their way around his neck in response so she could pull herself even closer to him. Her lips parted to his silent request; their tongues met in what was starting to become a familiar tangle.

As his pants started to become incredibly tight for the second time that day, the hand around her waist moved to the hem of her t-shirt. He knew he shouldn't press his luck, but he couldn't help himself; he had wanted her for too long. To his surprise, she didn't seem to notice or care; his hand slid under and pressed itself firmly against the bare skin of her back. Her skin felt so soft and warm, and he could swear he felt her moan softly into his mouth as their lips continued to dance.

There was suddenly a knock on Draco's bedroom door, and he groaned against her lips at the interruption. He was tempted to yell at whoever was on the other side of the door to come back later, but didn't feel like there was time. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a nibble; intent on ignoring whomever was knocking. He felt and heard her moan again, making his pants tighten even more.

He started to move his hand up higher, wanting to touch every inch of her skin, but the knocking sounded again; accompanied by a familiar voice this time.

"Come on Draco. Open up!" The voice of Blaise Zabini sounded from the other side of the door.

The mood instantly died, and he huffed in annoyance as he removed his hands from her body. He placed one more soft kiss on her lips as he pulled away from her. Blaise was going to get hexed severely for this.

"I'm coming!" Draco yelled, annoyance obvious by his tone. He reached for the handle and jerked the door open; giving his friend a look that said 'this had better be good.'

"I just heard what happened and I wanted to make sure everything was alright." Blaise said defensively, catching the look. "You should have owled me to…let me..." Blaise caught sight of Hermione behind his friend; eyes going wide in realization. "Oh."

"Yeah." Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Sorry about not informing you about all of the crazy things that have happened as of late. I was a bit...distracted."

Blaise's dumbfounded face turned into a smirk. "I can see that."

"Hello Blaise." Hermione said sweetly to him before turning to Draco. "I think I'll head to the library for a little while. I'll see you later." It was obvious that she was trying to give the two boys room to talk.

Draco nodded as Blaise let her slip past him and down the hall. "I'll find you when we're done." He called to her retreating back.

When she was out of sight, Blaise entered Draco's room and closed the door behind him. "So you and Granger already huh?"

Draco's face turned into a large grin. "Yes actually."

"Well that would explain this." Blaise held up the morning edition of The Daily Prophet.

He grabbed the paper from him, having been too distracted by his good luck to have picked up his copy that day. The article seemed to discuss Hermione's quick move on from Krum after his betrayal at The Ministry Ball.

"Shit." He reacted to the picture. "I won't be able to take her out in public for a while after this."

Blaise looked slightly surprised. "I was only gone a week! How did it happen that fast? And what in Salazar's name happened with Krum? I heard the craziest rumors when I arrived back home this morning."

"I forgot you were taking Theo to Italy for a week to let off some steam. How is he doing?" Draco asked.

"Oh he's fine, he's fine, he has a double appointment with his psych healer Monday. Enough about Theo though." Blaise responded. "I want to know what happened at that ball last weekend, and how that lead to Granger being in your house of her own free will."

"Well what did you hear?"

"Apparently Krum used his guest access to break into a lower level department, and killed the guard. He is posted as wanted, and dangerous in the newspapers. The same papers are saying that he has been a spy for the death eaters the whole time."

"That isn't the half of it." Draco informed him. "He also tried to kidnap Hermione that night."

Blaise's eyebrows shot up on his forehead. "But why? He already had her."

"Apparently he didn't. He knew she wasn't falling in love with him; she was even planning on breaking up with him. He had a portkey ready to take her god knows where just so she couldn't leave him. I barely got there in time to save her."

"You saved her?" Blaise looked impressed.

"I did. I figured out the spy was Krum based on things I heard her say over the past several months. When I found they had left the ball before lockdown was put in place, I panicked. I knew he was going to do something to her, so I got Potter's fiance to apparate us to his house to stop him. Potter got knocked out, and I saved the day."

"Shit dude. Is that why she's here? Is she thanking you properly?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't be crude. Actually she's staying here in the room next door. Krum escaped and is still after her, so I was assigned as her bodyguard." Draco admitted. "But...We did go out on our first official date last night as you can see." He gestured to the paper.

Blaise clapped him on the shoulder with a cheerful laugh. "Congratulations man! You've wanted her for a long time. I'm glad it's finally happening. Maybe now you won't be so sulky."

"I don't sulk."

"Dude, you've been sulking since The Yule Ball."

Draco cocked his head to the side to think about it and realized his friend was right. "Admittedly... just a bit, yes. But I won't be anymore. I told her everything and she agreed to give us a chance."

Blaise smirked as his eyebrows raised again. "You told her how much you want to fuck her brains out?"

"Oh don't be vulgar." Draco scoffed. "I told her that I fell in love with her at Hogwarts, and showed her the memories of me saving her and her friends in the war."

"And she let you in her pants, yeah yeah; no shocker there."

"No actually."

"No?" Blaise looked at his friend curiously.

Draco sighed. "She's still a... virgin."

Blaise choked. "Really? After dating one of the world's most famous quidditch players for half a year she still didn't give it up?"

Draco shook his head.

Blaise started laughing his head off. "Whoa man...that's going to suck for you."

"Well I might have gotten a little closer to it if someone hadn't interrupted us!" Draco responded sternly.

Blaise's face stiffened as he realized what he had potentially cost his friend. "Fuck. Sorry."

"Yeah." Draco dragged out the word. "Moods obviously already ruined though."

"Shit dude...When was the last time you even had sex? I know you haven't mentioned anything in a very long time."

"Remember the night I got plastered at The Three Broomsticks just before Christmas?"

Blaise grimaced and scrunched up his face. "Pansy?"

"Pansy." Draco nodded.

"That's a long time. No wonder you've been sulky."

"You don't have to tell me."

"Look at it on the bright side…" Blaise tried to cheer him up. "You're finally dating the girl of your dreams while she sleeps in the bed next door. Only a matter of time right? As long as you don't fuck it up."

"To be honest I am just happy she lets me kiss her whenever I feel like it. Besides, she didn't sleep in the bed next door last night."

Blaise looked confused. "I thought you said...What?"

"She slept in here last night... in bed with me."

"See what I mean, it's only a matter of time." Blaise tried to make him feel better. "So since you aren't getting any yet, did you at least get a nice cuddle out of her?"

"Of course I didn't cuddle her...I'm a Slytherin." Draco said as if it was obvious.

"You do realize that just because you cuddle the woman you're in love with it doesn't make you a Hufflepuff right?"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(That evening)

Hermione started to head back to Draco's wing of the manor. She had spent a few hours after dinner reading in the dark magic section; trying to figure out ways to combat any spells that the remaining death eaters might use. She had almost made it back to her room when Draco emerged from his own.

"Goodnight." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco quickly blocked off the door to her room.

She crossed her arms as the corners of her lips tried not to twitch upwards. "Bed."

"You know... " He stalked closer to her. "As your bodyguard, I was thinking you might start sleeping in my room like you did last night. You know... in a more permanent fashion." He rubbed his hands slowly up her back. "For your safety of course."

Shee tried once more not to smile; knowing that she should not encourage this behavior. It was almost adorable how he tried to con her into doing what he wanted. To be honest, she had enjoyed waking up to the warmth of another body beside her; it was very comforting. "Fine. I'll just go grab my bed clothes and meet you in there."

He kissed her jaw with a smirk, knowing he was getting what he wanted. "I'll be waiting."

Hermione quickly brushed her teeth and changed into her bed clothes; a green v-neck t-shirt with black shorts. She looked at herself in the mirror trying to figure out what Draco saw in her. Several girls at Hogwarts had pined over him and his good looks ever since first year. She almost couldn't believe that while those girls had pined for him, he was secretly pining for her. It made her feel desired knowing that she could strike such emotion out of such sought after men, but it also made her slightly uncomfortable.

Her reflection showed her that her hair had turned into gorgeous waves over the years and that her legs had toned out from being on the run for almost a year. It was obvious her breasts had filled in some after gaining the desired weight back over the past several months. She knew she was pretty, but did not feel quite as pretty as Viktor or Draco seemed to find her.

She freshened up a bit more before finally heading back to Draco's room. As she stood in front of his door, butterflies formed in her stomach. Realizing that she was nervous, her hand shot away from the handle. She couldn't believe how much she was starting to like him and also couldn't remember ever feeling like this over a boy before; not Ron, and definitely not Viktor.

Draco was quickly creeping his way into her heart like no other man ever had. She couldn't believe how far she might have gone with him earlier if Blaise hadn't have interrupted. Their kiss had become heated faster than intended and she secretly loved the way his fingers felt on her bare skin. When she had been with Viktor, she worried that she would regret it later if she gave that part of herself to him; his touch had made her feel almost uncomfortable. When Draco had slid his hand under her shirt earlier that day she had no inkling of regret at all; in fact she had wanted him to go further and touch more of her.

Hermione finally dragged herself out of her thoughts and entered his room. He was sitting in his bed wearing only grey pajama pants. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his toned bare chest. Now that he wasn't calling her names or goading her into a fight, she truly realized how attractive he is. She could see the hunger in his eyes as she walked across the room to his bed and slipped under the blankets beside him. The way he was looking at her made her realize just how lucky she was to have had him admiring her from afar for the past four years.

"Come here." He commanded gently as he pulled her body against his, and wrapped his arms around her.

She gave him a devilish smirk of her own as she laid her head against his chest. "I thought you didn't cuddle."

He grinned; he was hoping she would say that. "I have recently learned that cuddling the woman you love does not make you a Hufflepuff after all."

Her smirk turned into a smile as she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Good to know."

He pressed one last gentle kiss against her lips for the evening before turning out the lights. As she felt him softly fall asleep minutes after, she was slightly disappointed that he hadn't tried to further things.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Monday Afternoon)

"How long until Greg gets here?" Draco asked from behind her. They were bent over her desk looking at maps again; crossing off possible locations for death eaters to be hiding. His arms were circled around her as he looked over her shoulder.

Hermione checked her watch. "A little under fifteen minutes."

"I guess I should head down to the interrogation rooms soon then." He stood up strait and adjusted his robes. "You want to go grab lunch after?"

"Sure." She responded as she crossed off another location. "What sounds good?"

"Somewhere fast preferably. Maybe something we could grab and bring back here?"

"How about chinese takeout?" She suggested.

Draco pretended to be deep in thought. "Hmm. What about American?"

Hermione turned and glared at him suspiciously with a hand on her hip. "If you wanted McDonald's again all you had to do was say so."

"I do not want to eat at that awful place you call a restaurant." He faked outrage. "But if that is what you would like I would not deny it to you."

She shook her head at him as she started to laugh. "You're completely ridiculous."

He pulled her to him and kissed her lips as he joined in her laughter. "Well now that that's settled I will call Green in here to keep an eye on you while I go try to get Greg to talk to me."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his chest. "You know he can't get to me here right? The whole ministry is looking for him. I will be just fine on my own for thirty minutes."

He shook his head and kissed her again. "Although that is probably true, I'm not risking it. I care too much about you to take any chances. I don't want you to be alone while I am gone." He sent his patronus to call on his fellow auror.

"Is it Daniel Green you called?" She asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, why?" He asked as he ran his hands through her hair, and pressed several kisses up her neck and jaw. He really did love that he could kiss her whenever he wanted to.

Her voice cracked a little with her response. "He was the partner of the man Viktor killed wasn't he?"

"Yes. They were partners." He admitted, pulling back to look at her.

"Are you sure he wants to be anywhere near me? The only reason Viktor even got into the Ministry that night is because he was my guest. What if Dan…."

Draco pressed his lips against hers to stop her rambling. "Shhh. He doesn't blame you. No one does. Krum had everyone fooled."

"Everyone except you." She looked down at the floor, not able to meet his eyes.

He rubbed her shoulders to calm her. "Well he was with the woman I had been in love with for years...of course he didn't have me fooled. I was jealous and had a grudge against him for getting what I wanted."

She squeezed her arms tighter around his waist. "You're sure no one blames me?"

"I'm sure. All anyone else thought was that he was a quidditch player who ended up a Triwizard contestant. No one knew he had ties to any dark wizards...especially not the Lestranges. Hell, I am related to them and I didn't know. All I knew was that I wanted him as far away from you as possible so that I might actually have a chance with you."

Hermione pulled his face down to hers so she could kiss him again at that admission. He responded hungrily and cupped her face with one hand; he really would never tire of this. His tongue swirled around her mouth, while one of her hands traveled slowly down his chest. He was contemplating moving one of his own hands down her back toward her bum with the intent of giving it a firm squeeze. Before he could make it that far, the handle started to twist on the door as if someone was coming inside.

They broke apart instantly and Hermione turned back to her desk; her face a flushed pink color. Draco couldn't resist the smirk that formed on his lips as the intruder opened the door.

"I got your patronus Malfoy." Daniel Green said as he entered the room.

"Yes, thank you for coming. Have you met Hermione before?" Draco gestured to Hermione who had turned to face the two men.

"I don't believe I have actually. You are the one who helped Potter in the war right?" Green held out his hand to her.

She shook it with a polite nod. "Yes. I have been friends with Harry since we were first years at Hogwarts."

"Nice to finally meet you." His voice didn't quite meet his words.

"Can you just keep on eye on things around here and keep her company until I get back?" Draco asked him. "I have to go interrogate an old friend of mine and I feel doing it alone will yield the best results."

"Sure." He responded dryly.

"I shouldn't be too long." Draco said as he stalked back over to Hermione. He kissed her on the cheek and ran his fingers down one of her arms. "I'll be right back." He whispered to her.

"Goodluck." She whispered back.

Xxxxxxx

(Ten minutes later)

Hermione had her nose buried in a tome while Green was sitting silently in a chair by the door. He had been giving her a somewhat dirty look, when a knock sounded on it; he stood and opened said door a crack.

"What are you doing here Nott?" Daniel asked as Theo barged past him into her office.

"I was told Draco is officing here for the time being. I was hoping to speak to him on a matter of great importance." Theo responded looking around the room.

Hermione set her book down and looked at her old classmate. "He isn't here right now, he is downstairs interviewing Goyle on a few things. He should be back in fifteen to twenty minutes. You are welcome to wait here if you like."

"Thanks." Theo said as he took the chair Green had been sitting in minutes earlier. "Could you go and get him so that as soon as he is finished with Greg I can get this show on the road?" He asked the auror.

"I'm not suppose to leave her alone." Daniel responded.

Hermione had noticed the looks he had been giving her the past ten minutes and was ready to get him out of her presence. "No it's alright. Since Nott is here I won't be alone. You can go and wait for Draco to let him know Theo is here to see him."

Green looked skeptically between the two of them. He was secretly holding a grudge against the girl for letting the spy into the Ministry and wanted to get away from her as fast as possible. "Alright, but if Malfoy yells at me for leaving prematurely, you will tell him that you asked me to leave."

Hermione nodded, wishing he would go already. "Agreed."

The auror left without another word; shutting the door harshly behind him.

"So you sure moved on to Draco fast." Theo smirked once they were left alone.

"Yes I did." Hermione admitted nonchalantly as she flipped the page in the book she had picked back up. "How was Italy?" She asked trying to change the subject.

He looked confused for a few seconds before masking his face. "Lovely as always." He finally answered.

Hermione tilted her head to the side in confusion, deeming it a strange way to answer her question.

"And how was your psych healer appointment this morning?" She asked trying to keep him talking; she was starting to get a bad feeling.

Theo's head cocked to the side for a second before straightening it again. "Same as always."

She could feel something wasn't right; she knew she needed to keep asking him questions so she could figure it out. "Draco told me it was a double appointment to make up for the one you missed last week. How are you here this early?"

His eyes became dark as he glared at her for a moment. "They let me out early, and I came straight here."

Draco had told her all about the strict healing regimen he was on, and doubted they would cut short an appointment. She looked closely at the former classmate sitting in front of her trying to decide what was so strange about him. The skin of his hand bubbled slightly and her eyes widened; finally figuring out what was wrong.

Hermione slowly slipped her wand from her robes pocket; keeping it out of view and hidden by the desk. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and counted to three; needing a few seconds to mentally prepare for what she knew was about to happen.

Her eyes shot open to look at the person sitting across from her; wand gripped tightly in her fingers still hidden from his view.

"You're not Theodore Nott are you?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Still not JKing about JK owning HP.**

 **Chapter 16**

"I am not asking you to join in on the hunt Greg, I just need you to point out where Vin's father hides out. We have it narrowed down to these seven locations, so if you could just point to the correct one, and tell me which flat number it is; we can go on our merry way!" Draco said gesturing to the map laid on the table between the two of them.

"And I am telling you that I do not feel comfortable with that!" Goyle responded loudly.

"Do you want more people to die? Do you want that on your conscience?" He tried to bargain with his old friend.

"Don't you dare put that on me!" Goyle roared back in retaliation. "The fact that I couldn't save him eats away at me enough as it is!'

"And you think it doesn't eat away at me?" Draco crossed his arms with a deadly look on his face. "You think that I didn't care? Or that I have forgotten that he died because our parents taught us to hate other people they viewed as beneath us?"

Goyle crossed his own arms and stiffened his face; staying silent.

"Don't you see that is exactly why I am doing what I am? I'm trying to prevent anyone else from ending up like he did. From being brought up in a war where children are used as pawns for agendas that don't matter. I don't want anyone else to die because there are still people out there who want to start another battle. Do you want the war to start back up? Do you want more children to die because there are people out there like his parents? People who want to murder other people just because they are different?

Gregory let out a deep sigh. "No….I guess I don't."

"Then please tell me what I want to know."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, shook his head, and muttered "I can't believe I am doing this" under his breath for a moment before finally pointing to a specific location on the map. "Flat number two fourty-two. "

"Thank you Greg. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"Just don't make me regret this. I'm tired of…"

They were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Before Draco could even answer, Daniel Green popped his head in.

Draco's face turned very sour as he realized who was standing seven floors below where he was suppose to be. "What are you doing down here Green? Who's with Hermione?"

"Your friend Nott is here, that's why I came to get you. He is in your shared office with the Granger girl." Daniel answered.

Draco checked his watch before cocking his head to the side in confusion. "No. You must mean Blaise; Theo is at his psych healer session...he won't be done until at least four."

Green shook his head. "No. It was definitely Theodore Nott Jr. I'm the one who found him last fall remember? Anyway...He came strolling in, took my seat and asked me to come get you. So here I am."

He gave his coworker a menacing glare and stood from his seat. "You had better not be telling me that you left her alone with him."

Daniel's face drained of color. "She said she would be fine with him while I came to fetch you. They are in her office...alone."

Draco raced out the door before he had even finished that sentence, fearful for the girl he had finally managed to charm. "I don't think that's Theo!" He yelled as he ran to the nearest lift; determined to get back to Hermione as fast as possible.

Both Green and Goyle took off after him; Green because he knew he would be in serious trouble if anything happened to the girl, and Goyle because he was curious as to what crazy thing was happening before his eyes.

Within five minutes they reached the floor where Draco and Hermione worked, and ran the rest of the way to her office door. He didn't even hesitate, and tried to turn the handle; but it wouldn't budge.

"Granger!" He yelled as he pushed his whole body against the door in an attempt to force it open. It was no use; it still wouldn't budge.

Daniel was suddenly behind him attempting to cast _alohomora_ on the lock, but that was also unsuccessful.

"Hermione! Please answer me Hermione!" He yelled in desperation; viciously shaking the door, while putting his full weight on it.

The door suddenly shifted from underneath him, and he scampered to the side with his wand drawn; he did not know what to expect to come from the inside of the room. His worst fear was that Krum had found a way to get her again.

To his relief it was Hermione herself; emerging seemingly unscathed, wand in hand. He dropped his own wand immediately, and enveloped her into his arms; crushing her against his chest.

"It's not Theo." She simply said as she rubbed his back up and down to calm him. It was obvious that he was more shaken up by the incident than she was.

"I know. As soon as I saw Green I knew something was wrong. There is no way Theo could be here at the ministry this early." Draco pulled back and cradled her head in his hands, giving her a once over. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Green and Goyle left the couple in the hallway and entered the office to see who the intruder was; figuring it was best leave them alone as Draco was currently distracted by her well being.

"I'm completely fine. There's not a scratch on me." She smiled up at him as he started to look her over to verify that for himself. "Whoever it is used polyjuice. I took him out in less than a minute when he tried to attack me. We can just wait until he turns back into his original form to see who it is."

The fear on his face was starting to turn to anger as she admitted she had in fact been attacked. "Is it Krum?"

"I don't think so. Whoever it is wasn't very skilled with dueling."

"Tell me what happened." Draco demanded, still clutching her to him.

"After Green left I asked him a few small talk questions to keep him entertained until you got here. I realized he was acting funny and not his usual snarky self. I saw his skin bubble a little; which confirmed that he was not actually Nott, but an intruder using polyjuice potion. So I discreetly slid my wand out; ready for him to attack."

"I'm going to kill whoever…." He started to say, but was cut off by her hand .

"I'm not done." She scolded before continuing. "He said that he was sent by the Lestranges to honor the reward they promised to Viktor. He had a portkey in his hand and tried to grab me; which is when I sent him flying against the wall, knocking him out cold. The portkey took off without either of us, which means that they know his attempt was unsuccessful."

He pulled her face upwards so he could press several kisses against her mouth and jaw. "Good, they can piss off. I'm just so relieved that you are safe. It's a good thing you are as vigilant and prepared as old mad-eye was."

Hermione chuckled before pulling him back into her office. "Come on, we need to get him booked and sent to an interrogation room. I have several questions for him and depending on his answers a plan of attack as well."

Draco took a look at the impostor identical to Theo for the first time as he stepped over the threshold. Whoever it was had indeed been knocked out cold by his incredibly powerful hopefully girlfriend. He had to stifle a snigger that was dying to come out at that thought.

Reminding himself that he was on duty, he shook off his woes and got back on track. "Green, I need you to go get a vial of veritaserum. Whoever this bastard is will need to be thoroughly questioned."

Green looked as though he wanted to argue that he was older, and had been with the department longer; but knew that after his screw up in the past half hour that he had better do as he was asked. "On it." He simply said before strolling out of the office.

With his hand outstretched, Draco turned to Goyle. "Thank you for your help today Greg. I really appreciate it."

Goyle shook it, face void of emotion. "Sure."

"Would you care to come out with Blaise, Theo, and I next time we go out. Catch up on old times."

"Sure." He responded again before starting to head to the door. "You know where to owl me at."

"Actually Goyle... I was hoping you would stay for a little while longer." Hermione suddenly spoke up; she had been busy making sure the Theo impostor was bound tightly.

Both men looked at her curiously, silently requesting her to continue.

"I think I have a plan on how to capture Viktor and The Lestranges...but I am going to need your help to do it."

"I'm not interested…" He started to say.

"I can get the Ministry to give you back all of the items they raided from your father's house last year."

Goyle looked at her strangely before crossing her arms, silently admitting that he was interested now.

"They took several pieces of your mother's jewelry, and other priceless family heirlooms. All of the curses, if there were any, have been broken and it is all just sitting in a safe inside the ministry. With the exception of the dark arts books I can get them to give it all back. I just need you to promise that you will help us when the need arises."

"Alright...What would you need me to do?"

"As soon as I interrogate faux Theo, I am going to call a meeting with Arthur and several other aurors. If you join us I will explain everything then." She said, "If you could wait here until it is time for the meeting that would probably be best. If my plan is going to work I don't want anyone to know you are here or working with us."

"Sure." Goyle said before sitting in the most comfortable chair in the room. "But I fully expect those items back by the end of the week."

"Don't worry, you'll get it." Hermione said stiffly before levitating her attackers unconscious body and heading for the door. "Come on Draco, let's go see what information this piece of shite has to tell us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Ennervate"_ Draco muttered at the man who was shackled to the table. He was furious at what this man had tried to do while he was occupied in this very room only thirty minutes earlier.

Faux Theo's eyes fluttered open and he took a deep breath. He looked first at Draco and then to Hermione. "Fuck" was all he said as he realized his current situation.

"Fuck is right." Draco said as he crossed his arms and glared at the man posing as his friend. "Now who the fuck are you?"

"Who does it look like?" The imposter said with a smirk.

Draco chuckled darkly before wordlessly casting a body bind spell on him. He may not have been able to move, but they could see the fear in his eyes. "You are not Theo Nott." He pried the man's mouth open, and poured a vial of clear liquid in before closing his mouth back. He then cast a sticking charm to his lips so he couldn't open his mouth no matter how hard he tried. When he was satisfied, he ended the body bind. "Yes that is what you think it is...and you have to swallow sometime." He finished with a smirk.

The man struggled, thrashing his head back and forth, eyes going wide in horror. It was obvious he was trying unsuccessfully to get the potion out of his mouth.

"If you swallow it nicely, and cooperate with us we will take it easy on you." Hermione promised. "Act like this and you'll find yourself a one way ticket to Azkaban."

He didn't swallow, but he did stop thrashing; giving her a menacing glare.

"I'm waiting." She sang gleefully and crossed her arms; finally sitting into the chair across from him.

He grunted and breathed heavily in and out of his nose. Several moments later he finally swallowed deeply.

"There we go! That wasn't so hard was it?" Hermione asked flashing a smirk of her own.

Draco had to control himself not to flip her over onto the table at those very slytherin-esque actions; he found it to be quite the turn on. He pushed those unprofessional thoughts out of his head and released the spell keeping the man's mouth shut. He wanted to torture him a little longer, but knew that he couldn't very well answer them with his mouth still glued shut. "How long ago did you take the Polyjuice?"

The man didn't even struggle to not answer, "Fifty-three minutes ago."

"What is your name?"

This time he did look like he was struggling. "S..Sc...Scab..ior."

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked directly at his face; she now knew exactly who was in front of her. "Do you recognize me?"

He hit his head onto the table to try and distract himself from the question, but it was unsuccessful. "Yes! You're the girl... I found in the forest along with those other two boys last Easter. The ones I took to his house." He pointed to Draco. "Funny how that turned out isn't it! He watches you get tortured and a year later you're letting him in your knickers." He started laughing until a resounding slap was heard across the room. Hermione had indeed slapped him.

"Why did you come here today?" Draco took over and slid into the seat next to her.

Scabior wiggled Theo's neck from side to side to stretch out the kink that had formed. "I was sent to capture Hermione Granger and deliver her to Viktor Krum."

"Who ordered you?" Hermione asked. Her eyes darkened at the thought of being handed over to her ex.

He was clearly struggling to not answer this time too. "The Les...Lest...ranges."

"Which ones?" She continued to pry valuable information from him.

"Ro...Rodolphus and B...B….Bell….Bellatrix," He finished before looking horrified at his revelation. "Fuck."

Both Hermione and Draco's faces paled. "Fuck...She really is back then?" Draco said at the same time as Hermione responded, "Bellatrix? They really resurrected her?"

"Yes." Scabior answered. "And she is as crazy as ever."

"Where did they want you to deliver Hermione to? Where are they hiding?" Draco practically yelled. Hermione could tell that he was scared at the last bit of information.

"I actually can't tell you where they hide due to the fact that Krum's hideout is under a fidelius charm. The Lestranges moved in there just before Christmas last year; right before he transferred here to England. As for where I was to deliver her, there is a flat used as a hideout for Crabbe that I was to meet them at by one."

Draco turned to Hermione instantly at that notion. "What time is it now?"

She checked her watch and grimaced. "1:14"

"Damn it." Draco slapped the table with his palm. "We missed them."

"That's not a big deal." Hermione laid a hand on the top of his. "I have an idea that will be better than barging into an unknown flat; who knows what could be waiting for us there. I have a plan that will put us on the home field advantage."

He looked at her skeptically. "What are you plotting?"

She smirked again. "You'll find out soon."

Theo's skin began to bubble and his hair started to grow; he was changing back into his correct body. He sighed and tried to tug on the chains. "Fuck." He said again.

"Perfect timing." Hermione said gleefully as his transformation was complete. She snatched the empty veritaserum vial and cast a scourgify on it. When it was clean, she reached out and plucked several of Scabior's true hairs out before placing them carefully inside the vial.

"Should I be worried?" Draco asked.

"I have everything carefully planned out." She said before turning back to Scabior. "How would you like to spend twelve years in Azkaban instead of thirty?"

The man only scoffed and turned his head away.

"If you cooperate I can get your sentence reduced. If you refuse I might just attend your trial as a witness. I can give them all of the horrible details of what happened that day last April. Which would you prefer?" Hermione was very threatening when she wanted to be.

"Fine. What do you want from me?" He asked,

"Do you have an owl or another way to contact them?"

"I have an owl that knows how to find the Lestranges yes." He answered unwillingly; still under the effects of the veritaserum.

"Good. I want you to write a letter to Viktor and tell him that you were able to capture me after all. Tell him that I put up a good struggle and that is what delayed you from making it to the meetup point on time. Also tell him that you ran into Gregory Goyle on your escape route and that you are hiding me at his house. Ask them to meet you there at midnight tonight."

"That's your master plan?" Draco asked outraged. "You are going to lure them in using yourself as bait?"

"Do you have a better idea?" She glared at him.

"No, but I did not spend the past few years keeping you safe just for you to end up in his clutches if this goes wrong." Draco retorted. It was clear they were both annoyed with each other.

"You should trust that I have everything under control." She replied angrily.

Scabior lifted one pointer finger into the air. "Um...Excuse me, but I actually would prefer to not spend the rest of my life in Azkaban. I will write your letter and let you send it off with my owl. They are all going to get themselves killed anyway, and I would prefer not to join them. Wars already over anyway really."

"Glad you came to your senses." Hermione shoved some parchment and a quill in front of him. "Draco could you make sure he finishes his letter and then take him to the auror department. Two men are waiting to escort him to his cell. I am going to go call everyone to the meeting." She didn't even wait for his response before exiting the room.

"I think she's mad at you." Scabior said with a smirk as he picked up the quill.

" Piss off!" Draco huffed in annoyance. "Just write your fucking letter."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes before two p.m., Draco headed down to the conference room; Scabior's letter tucked carefully in his pocket. Green, who had been practically groveling, was currently out tracking down the owl residing in Scabior's hideout.

The conference room was buzzing with aurors and previous order members. Most of the Weasleys were even in the room, including Molly and the weasel. Harry was sitting between Hermione and Ron while Molly was fussing over Arthur's robes collar. Draco sat next to Goyle who had somehow arrived before he had, deciding to give Hermione some space.

"So you and Granger huh?" Goyle asked.

"Yes actually." Draco said, not even turning to face his old friend.

"How in Blaise's name did that even happen?" He asked.

"Oh Blaise had nothing to do with it." Draco smirked stealing a side glance at his friends face to see if he got the joke. When all Goyle did was look extremely confused he sighed. "Actually I have had a crush on her for years, so when I finally stopped acting like a completely pompous arsehole she gave me a chance."

"That's all it took?"

"Well I also saved her from her psychotic ex boyfriends kidnap attempt."

Goyle scoffed. "I knew there had to be more to it than that."

Hermione coughed to gather everyone's attention, finally making her way up to the podium. "As many of you know Viktor Krum attempted to kidnap me the night of the ministry ball after killing one of our aurors who was on duty." She paused to make sure everyone was listening. "A little over an hour ago Viktor and The Lestranges sent a wanted Death Eater by the name of Scabior into the ministry to attempt another kidnapping." Several people gasped at this revelation. "He was polyjuiced as my bodyguards friend Theo Nott and acted like he was waiting for Malfoy to return." Draco cringed at her use of his last name, she hadn't referred to him like that for a while now. "I was easily able to take him out before his portkey activated, and I successfully captured and questioned him."

"What did you find out from him?" Arthur asked her.

"He confirmed that Bellatrix Lestrange has indeed been brought back to life." Several more gasps were heard. "He also said that he was suppose to meet them at Crabbes flat to deliver me to them, but he missed the deadline."

"Can we go to the meetup place to see if they are still waiting?" One of the aurors asked.

"I don't think that is the best course of action personally." Hermione responded.

Harry spoke up this time. "You seem to have a plan in mind as usual. Let's hear it."

Hermione smiled at her friend. He always believed in her. "Gregory Goyle has agreed to let us use his home as a way to trap Viktor and The Lestranges."

"I have?" Goyle asked. "Blimey I should have known my part would be bigger than she let on."

"Scabior has written a letter saying that he was able to kidnap me, but that I put up such a struggle that he missed his deadline. He asked them to meet at Goyles house at midnight tonight for them to pick me up. We need to pretend that Scabior was successful and that he was able to run into Goyle on his way out of the ministry."

"Hermione I do not…." Molly started to say before being cut off.

"Please let me finish. I stole some of Scabior's hair and Goyle is still here with us in the room so we can get some of his as well."

"Blimey again." He muttered.

"Two aurors will polyjuice themselves as Scabior and Goyle, and take me to Goyle's home to wait for them to arrive."

"You plan to use yourself as bait?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yes." She admitted.

"We can polyjuice another auror to go in your place." Arthur commanded.

"No please don't do that to me." Hermione looked panicked. "I have to be there when he comes for me. I have to be able to talk to him."

"You should let her do it." Draco spoke up. "She is more than capable. She has proven time and time again that she can take out multiple attackers at once. This is her plan, so we should do it her way."

Hermione smiled at him from across the room, silently thanking him for his confidence in her.

"I have no doubt that she is capable." Arthur said. "But I would feel better with a trained auror going in her place."

"I highly doubt that all of them will show up. It will most likely be just Krum, or possibly Rabastan accompanying him." Draco informed them. "My aunt Bella will most definitely not be joining them on a small retrieval mission of a muggle born girl she can't stand. If Hermione insists on doing this herself we should trust her judgement."

"I'm going Arthur. Please don't take this away from me when you know I can do this safely and professionally."

Mr. Weasley sighed and nodded his head in defeat.

Molly looked slightly angry at her husband. "Arthur you can't seriously be thinking of letting her use herself as bait!"

"Please Mrs. Weasley." Harry spoke up. "When Hermione is determined like she is right now, it is best to just let her have her way."

"I do not want to agree to this." Molly shook her head. "This is mad."

"Molly please." Arthur asked his wife. "I want you to take Ginny to Shacklebolt's office and wait there until we are finished with everything. I need you two to be safe while we take care of this. I will need Harry on this tonight, and he will not be able to watch you as he has been for the past week and a half. You will be safe there until after the operation is over tonight."

"If anything happens to any of my children, Hermione included, I'm not sure what I will do. But for now I will go." Molly looked offended but grabbed Ginny's arm and began to drag her out of the room.

With his wife safely out of the way, Arthur took command again. "Someone needs to go to the evening edition of the daily prophet and have them write a fake article that Hermione Granger has gone missing from inside the Ministry." The auror who spoke up from before took on that task and let himself out of the conference room as well.

"Draco I will need that letter so we can get it sent off immediately."

Draco grabbed it out of his pocket and handed it off to his boss. "Here you are."

"Gregory, I will need a few of your hairs please." Arthur stepped toward Goyle with his hand outstretched.

Goyle sighed and plucked a few from the back of his head before placing them in the department head's hand.

"Thank you."

"And Hermione if you could give me the vial of Scabior's hairs." Arthur asked walking across to her.

"Oh right. Of course." Hermione said and started to dig the vial out of her robes pocket. When she went to give it to him it was suddenly snatched out of her hand.

"I'll take that." Draco said, now clutching the vial in his fist. "As I will be the one to turn into Scabior tonight."

"Draco I am not sure that is the best idea; that is clearly a conflict of interest." Arthur claimed holding his hand back out for the vial.

Draco grasped the vial of hairs even tighter. "You are the one who made me her bodyguard; the one who is suppose to protect her. With what is planned for tonight she will need me there with her. This is a job for me."

Arthur turned back to Hermione. "This is your plan. Who would you feel the safest with tonight?"

"Honestly I would feel safest with Draco and Harry. They both know Viktor, and I would trust them with my life on any day of the week. Harry has also had experience polyjuiced at Goyle before so he really is the best choice for the other auror tagging along."

"Harry and Draco it is then." Arthur confirmed. "We should try to get set up at Goyle's house by ten in case they attempt to show up early. I'll have a few more aurors stationed up stairs just in case."

Draco cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Wait...When has Potter ever polyjuiced as Greg?"

Harry, Hermione and Ron all started laughing and gave each other mischievous grins.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

At nine o'clock, Hermione was alone in her office; hidden from view while everyone else was parading around pretending to look for her.

She was mentally preparing for her confrontation with Viktor when a familiar face peeked his head in.

"Could I come in?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled sweetly and nodded motioning for him to join her. "Everything okay?"

"Are you really seeing Malfoy?" He blurted out.

She sighed, she should have known this confrontation was coming. "Yes Ronald, I am." She admitted.

"But why?" He looked shocked. "I mean...bloody hell...how did that even happen? I know he has changed but Merlin...that's a complete one-eighty."

"It's actually not." Hermione informed him. "Remember that oath Harry and your dad made last fall?

"Yes." Ron said confused. "What does that have to do with…" His eyes widened in realization. "No!"

"Yes actually. They trusted him because he revealed that he had been harboring feelings for me for years."

"But why did…"

She held up her hand palm out to cut him off. "He saved our lives that day at Malfoy Manor during the war Ron. We only got out because he informed Dobby where we were."

He was left speechless for a moment before responding in a very Ron Weasley way. "Bloody Hell."

"He also saved my life during the final battle. You can verify this all with your father or Harry; no doubt that their oaths are nullified now that the whole wizarding world knows about us."

Ron took a few steps toward her. "I just...wow. This is a lot to process."

"I know. It took me by surprise when I found out too." She reassured him.

"When did you find out?" He asked.

"The night of the Ministry Ball. He kissed me when I was looking for Viktor."

"And you just let him?" Ron still looked shocked.

"Well I was completely caught off guard...not to mention I had already been questioning things with Krum. So when he saved me that night I felt he at least deserved for me to give him a chance." She explained.

"So you actually do feel something for him?...Romantically?"

"I really actually do Ron. He just gets me...he gets that sometimes all I need is some peace and quiet and a good book; no talking necessary. When I need an intellectual conversation he is there for that as well. It's just simple, easy, and comfortable between us. I've never really felt a spark like this to be honest."

"Does he love you?" Ron asked, looking slightly hurt.

"Yes...he does. He has for a long time."

Ron stepped up close beside her and gripped her hand. "And how do you feel about him?"

Hermione looked up into her friend's eyes and squeezed his hand. "I think...no, I know that I love him back."

"Wow." Ron said simply. "When I read the prophet this weekend I did not expect that."

Hermione stood from her chair and placed a palm against his cheek. "I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself. I was going to...I just wanted to see how things went for a little while before I announced it."

"No I get it. You didn't know that someone was taking your picture and posting it into the weekend edition." He reassured her. Things were silent between them for several minutes while he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "I want you to stay safe tonight Hermione. We may not have worked as a couple...but I do love you, you know. As a friend at least...But I would be devastated if anything bad happened to you."

"You know I love you too." She responded with a smile and grasped his shoulder. "You and Harry are my best friends in the entire world. You mean everything to me."

He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "I am happy for you you know. I mean, he doesn't deserve you...but if he makes you happy and all, I can't really complain. And I guess he isn't quite the pompous arse he was in school." He finished with a goofy grin. Hermione giggled and shook her head. "No, he definitely is still an arrogant, self absorbed, pompous arse...but the difference is that he a good person deep down after all."

"I have to be honest Mione...I have no idea what you see in him." He chuckled.

"Because underneath it all he is someone who wants to save everyone else from what he was raised to be. Because even though he was raised to hate muggle borns, he was able to overcome that and fall in love with me anyway."

He nodded. "You have my blessing. Just know that if you get hurt tonight I will permanently turn him into a white ferret again."

She giggled again and covered her mouth with one hand. "I'll be sure to tell him that. Promise to keep an eye on things here while everyone is gone though."

"Of course I will." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started to walk her to the door. "You know I can't let you and Harry have all the action."


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: Slight sexual content in this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: HP obviously is owned by JKR**

 **Chapter 17**

"You told me that this plan vould vork!" Viktor yelled as he threw his whiskey goblet against the china cabinet.

Bellatrix yawned and patted her open mouth. "Yes well, you win some, you lose some...I guess we just go on to the next one."

"I am starting to vonder vhy I trusted you! Now I am alone and on the run vithout her!"

"Don't be such a drama queen." Bellatrix scoffed as she waved her wand to fix all of the broken items in the room. His temper really was starting to make the place look disheveled. "You won't be on the run for long because soon we will take the ministry back."

"You can't even get one little girl out of the ministry, how do you plan to get that many death eaters inside to infiltrate it?" He asked seriously. He was really regretting his choice of getting involved with the Lestranges. If he had just stayed neutral he could have avoided being on the run at least. He might not have been able to end up with Hermione, but at least he would still have quidditch and his freedom.

"I have something major planned." She informed him as she waved off his lack of faith in her.

He was becoming quite impatient to her antics. "And vhat is that?"

"Ah...but I am afraid I cannot let you in on that little secret just yet." She cackled.

"After everything ve have been through, after everything I have done for you, you honestly can't tell me?" He asked annoyed again; re-smashing one of the pictures she had just repaired.

"I can't tell you everything sweetheart." She goaded him, causing another smashing noise to ring about the room. "Oh don't take it personally! I don't want my plans ruined if you get captured...but I guess giving you a little snippet shouldn't hurt."

He gave her a look letting her know he wanted her to continue.

"Once your little mudblood goes missing the auror department will be so distracted looking for her that they will never see me coming!"

He smirked devilishly "Ah, so you were just using her and I as a distraction to further your own agenda along."

"Precisely." She admitted still cackling; causing Viktor to scoff in amusement.

The newly acquired silence was disrupted when a tapping came from the window. Both looked up curiously; noticing a large tawny owl hovering outside. Viktor stalked over to let it in, wondering what news they were about to receive.

"Do you know this bird?" He asked as the bird landed directly on Bellatrix's lap.

"This...yes! This is Scabior's owl!" She shouted in triumph; taking the letter tied to his leg.

"Vhat does it say?" He asked impatiently as her eyes scanned the letter.

Her eyes gleamed as she read the last few sentences. "He was able to capture her."

He was at her side in an instant. "Vhat do you mean he captured her? Vhy vas he not at the drop off site?" Krum asked eagerly.

"The bitch put up a fight….but he has her. He has her at a secure location and wants us to pick her up in…" She checked the clock. "A little over two hours."

"Let me see that!" He grinned as he swiped the letter to verify for himself. Viktor was elated; after brooding for the past week and a half he would finally have her to himself. All he had to do was wait a few hours until he could pick her up and bring her home.

"Just in case this is a trap, we need to make sure she really was kidnapped." She warned him. "I will not lose more death eaters because one mudblood is clever and deceitful."

"How do you plan to verify that?"

As if the world was dropping answers in their lap, the door swung open; causing both of their heads to turn in the direction of the intrusion.

"Did you see this?" Rodolphus asked, walking into the room holding up the evening edition of The Daily Prophet.

The two of them looked at the front article; in big bold letters read, " **WAR HEROINE GOES MISSING FROM INSIDE THE MINISTRY."**

Large grins spread across both of their faces.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco had been leaning against the wall just down the hall from Hermione's office for several minutes now. He desperately wanted to talk to her alone before the mission tonight, and was hoping that he hadn't waited too long to seek her out. When he had finally gotten the nerve to head her direction, he realized he had taken too much time to compose himself. Just as he turned down the corridor where her office resided, the tall ginger had entered and closed the door behind him.

Wth a frustrated sigh, he had taken to leaning nonchalantly against the wall; still in eyesight of her door. He was trying not to seem too eager or as if he were waiting on her to emerge; but that was precisely what he was doing.

When the door finally swung open, he crossed his arms and pretended to be deep in thought while staring at the ceiling. His plan was to catch her as they walked by and casually ask to discuss something for the mission. As the red head emerged with his arm around Hermione, a jealous burn began to form in his throat.

'They are just friends.' Draco reminded himself. 'He cares about her and was only in there to encourage her for the mission. His arm on her shoulder doesn't mean anything.'

As he was no longer just pretending to be in thought, but distracted by his inner turmoil; the pair past directly by him. They were too deep in conversation to notice he was leaning against the wall just a few feet away from them. Snapping from his internal argument, his head jerked up to see them several paces down the hall already.

"Granger wait!" He called out almost panicky. It was surprising that they had slipped past him so easily and were almost around the corner before he caught them. 'So much for being nonchalant.' He mentally cursed himself for sounding so desperate.

Both friends turned abruptly at the sound of her name; one with a smile, one with a scowl. Draco stalked toward them without hesitation, determined to get her alone for just a few minutes before they were to leave for Goyle's house.

"Wow he really is hopelessly in love with you." Ron whispered in her ear with a snigger.

Hermione smacked his arm, making him wince, before turning to her bodyguard. "Is everything alright Draco?" She asked.

"Actually there is something I wanted to discuss with you." He admitted. "About the mission." He added, trying to deter them from seeing through his facade.

"Okay." She agreed slightly smirking, seeing right through him.

Hermione turned to Ron and gave him a final hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Go keep your mum and sis safe, and I'll see you when this is all over."

"Be careful Mione." He pleaded, hugging her back.

As Hermione stepped back, Ron turned to Draco with a threatening glare. "If you hurt her I will personally make sure you spend the rest of your life as a little white ferret." Ron threatened. "Are we clear?"

He looked from the redhead to the curly brunette, finally realizing what they had been discussing in her office. "Crystal." He scoffed.

"And you better make sure she stays safe tonight too. If she doesn't come back in one piece you'll reach the same fate."

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "If she doesn't return safely tonight you will be the least of my worries. My focus is completely on her and her returning unscathed."

"Good." Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "Good luck Mione. Let me know as soon as you have returned so I know you and Harry have made it out alright."

Hermione looped an arm through one of Draco's and started to guide him back toward their shared office. "I'll make sure you are the first to know once we have returned." She promised Ron, before turning her focus to Draco.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked as they finally past the threshold of her office.

He closed the door firmly behind them and locked it. "About our little uh...tiff earlier, I don't like the idea of going into this mission with conflict still between us." He said nervously. "Not with the small chance of you getting captured tonight. So I wanted to make sure you weren't still upset with me."

She stepped toward him until she was leaning slightly against his chest and cupped his face with her left hand. A small smile was gracing her lips. "I over reacted earlier. You obviously care about me and don't like the idea of me putting myself in danger. I understand that this is a situation where I could get hurt, or worse….fired." She added with a small smirk.

"Typical Granger. Always more worried about school or work than your own safety." He chuckled and leaned into her hand, placing one of his own on her side. "Everything you said is true, but I also don't want you to doubt my faith in you. I know that you are more than capable of protecting yourself, as you have done time and time again. I just worry about how determined Krum is to have you."

"I know he is, but I also know that you and Harry won't let anything happen to me. I have complete confidence in the both of you." She reassured him.

He wrapped his arms firmly around her back to pull her closer to him. "My point is that my reaction earlier has nothing to do with my certainty that you can protect yourself. It's that I don't trust Krum or my aunt, and I have a bad feeling that they are up to something horrible. If they get a hold of you it would be catastrophic, and I'd be completely devastated. After all these years of telling myself that you would never look at me as anything but a bully or a death eater you are finally giving me a chance. A real chance to be someone good enough for you, and I...I worry that it could all be ripped from me when the department takes risks like this."

"I get that." She nodded. "I understand your worries, but this is something I have to do for myself. I'm no damsel in distress, and after you had to save me the night of the ministry ball I felt my pride was wounded a bit. I need this. I need to take my fate back into my own hands. I need to prove to myself that I can still be the badass who doesn't need protection, and can smart my way out of any situation… Not only do I need to prove that to myself, but to Viktor as well. He needs to know that he messed with the wrong witch, and that it was me who took him down. Not someone polyjuiced to look like me; me."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I know you do. That's why I backed you up in the meeting tonight."

"Thank you for that."

"But even though I know you are more than capable of protecting yourself, I still need to be in that room with you tonight. For my sanity I need to know that you have proper backup just in case they have something up their sleeves."

"I figured you would. That's why I told Arthur I wanted you and Harry polyjuiced as Scabior and Goyle tonight. I figured it would ease your minds if the both of you were there with me." Hermione placed a calming kiss against his lips before stepping out of his grasp and towards the door. "Now we should probably head down to join the rest of the team."

"Wait." He stepped towards her again and grabbed one of her hands, attempting to prolong their time together.

"Is there something else you wanted to talk to me about before we leave?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." He sighed, hoping he wasn't about to sound as stupid as he felt. "I know we have been seeing where this goes, and that technically we haven't defined it...this, what we are, but..." He faltered and rubbed the back of his neck. "We are exclusive aren't we? There isn't anyone else?"

She covered her mouth when a small giggle escaped her lips. "No Draco there isn't anyone else."

He closed the gap between them, bringing her into his arms again; a rare smile spreading across his face. "So… you're my girlfriend then?"

Hermione chuckled again and placed her hands back on his chest. "Would that make you happy?"

"Very." He pressed several slow kisses on her jaw.

"Than yes." She whispered.

He grinned in triumph. "You know I love you right?" He kissed her softly again. "I'm not a sap, but with what is at risk I need you to know before we leave."

"I do know." Her grin grew as she leaned her head up to whisper in his ear. "And I love you too."

Draco jerked his head back to look at her, clearly taken aback by her revelation. Surely it was too soon for her to feel that way about him. He searched her face to make sure he had heard her right; that she really had said what he'd been longing to hear for four long years.

"You do?"

She nodded.

He stroked her cheek with a single finger. "And you never loved Krum?"

Hermione shook her head. She knew she shouldn't stroke his already large ego, but felt he needed it tonight.

"But you love me?"

She chuckled and nodded again; although the chuckle was suddenly cut short as he covered her mouth with his own. He gripped the back of her head with both hands, holding it in place as he devoured her mouth; his lips never leaving hers for even a second.

Hermione kissed him back fiercely, knowing that they both needed it after the stresses of the day. Her hands gripped the collar of his robes tightly, desiring to be as close to him as possible before she licked the seam of his lips.

His lips quickly parted at her silent request and he moved them backward until her back was pressed against the door. The sudden motion caused her to gasp in surprise, giving his tongue the chance to take back control. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth, causing him to harden instantly at the sound.

One of his hands was still gripping the hair at the base of her neck to keep her head in place, as the other began to stroke her neck and collarbone. She was trying desperately to take control of the kiss back, but he was not relenting. He was determined to pour his heart and soul into his motions, especially after her admittance of reciprocating his feelings.

They were both getting very heated as they continued to fight for dominance over the other; Draco was clearly winning. He continued to suck and nibble while pinning her tighter against the door.

Feeling bolder than normal, he began to slide his hand down to cup one of her breasts through her blouse. He grinned against her lips as he gave it a soft squeeze, causing them both to moan into each others mouths at the sensation. If he thought he had been hard on Saturday morning, it was nothing compared to how tight his pants currently were.

As Hermione didn't seem to be offended by his forwardness, he decided to press his luck even further. He popped the top two buttons of her shirt open, while continuing to plunder her mouth with his tongue as a distraction. His fingers were more than happy to slide between the now parted fabric before slipping his hand under the material of her bra. A whimper escaped her lips as he firmly squeezed the bare forbidden flesh; both of them feeling her nipple pebble under his touch.

A low moan came from her throat as she tilted her head back, giving him access to her slender neck. He rolled her nipple between his fingers before beginning to nibble down her neck. When he sucked on her pulse point it caused her to gasp. She slid her hands firmly down his chest, readying herself to take some control back. Neither had any idea how far this snogging session would go when they had entered this room together.

Her right hand continued the path down his chest until she could feel his belt buckle beneath her fingers. Feeling the need for control rising, her left hand gripped his platinum hair to force his mouth back to hers. She bit his lower lip and pressed her chest further against his wandering hand. His breath caught in his throat at her responsiveness to his ministrations; it was clear that she was just as effected by him as he was her.

When her hand slid lower and began to rub him through his pants, he bit her lip harshly; moaning heavily into the continued kiss. Draco almost couldn't believe that she was touching him like that, even if it was just through his clothing. He had honestly convinced himself that anything sexual with her was never going to happen in reality; although he was now ecstatic that belief had been wrong.

"When everyone gets out safely tonight I plan on spending the rest of the night exploring your body with my tongue." He promised breathily as she continued to stroke his length through his pants.

"I'm going to hold you to that.' Hermione whispered seductively in his ear, pressing her fingers more firmly up and down his very hard erection.

He breathed heavily, closing his eyes; hoping that they could have just a few more minutes of this before anyone came to find them. His hand reached to undo the next button of her shirt, with an undeniable intent of exposing her breast. What he really wanted to do was start his promise early, starting with her chest. The sound of a knock from behind her back alerted him that those plans would have to wait. To his annoyance his hopes of a few more minutes were obviously left unanswered.

"Draco? Hermione? Are you still in there?" The sound of Harry Potter's voice said from the other side of the door. "It's time to leave."

"The universe hates me." Draco whispered as he removed his hand from the inside of her shirt, grazing her nipple with his fingers on purpose as it went. "On our way Potter." He called out louder. "We were just sorting out a little spat from earlier before we left."

"Well we need to hurry if we are going to get set up in time." Harry informed them.

Hermione's breathing was starting to return to normal, and she shot her hand away from her boyfriends already softening bulge as her head began to clear. "We will be down in just a second Harry." She promised.

At the sound of Harry's retreating footsteps, He buttoned her top back up slowly while whispering in her ear. "This isn't over…" He nipped her earlobe. "Only postponed. I'm going to continue this tonight if you'll let me."

She didn't trust herself to speak, only nodding in response.

He pressed one more slow seductive kiss against her lips before guiding her out the door to meet up with the rest of the team.

Like hell he was going to let Krum get to her after that.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(11:45, Gregory Goyles home.)

They had been waiting for a little over an hour now. The three of them in the living room, with another small batch of Aurors hidden upstairs; Arthur Weasley included. Draco and Harry had just taken their third dose of Polyjuice and were starting to feel a bit bored, albeit a bit anxious. They had figured that Krum would come rushing to get her long before the set time, but had clearly been wrong; he was obviously taking his sweet time.

Hermione was sitting in a chair, in the middle of the living room; flanked by the two men on either side of her. A glamour had been placed on her face to make her look as if she'd been roughed up a bit. A fake split lip, and a bruised cheekbone made it seem as if she'd put up quite a fight. Her hands were bound behind her back with what appeared to be heavy duty handcuffs, but were actually a fake pair created by George. The cuffs would spring free any time she wished, giving her a chance to take whoever it was off guard. She would be able to grab the wand currently tucked inside the sleeve of her robes, and take them out before they even noticed she wasn't detained anymore.

With only fifteen minutes to spare until midnight, a loud pop in the foyer alerted them to the arrival of an intruder. Harry and Draco both raised their wands, ready to pelt whoever it was with curses if they got too close. Hermione saw their current stances and tapped her foot loudly on the ground to get their attention before giving them both warning glances.

As soon as they had arrived and gotten into position earlier, she had warned them not to make the first move. Hermione was determined to call all the shots and be the one to take Krum out herself. She had said that they were there only for backup, and to hold off anyone else that might arrive. They were to leave Viktor for her to take care of. Harry had started to argue with her, but one angry look had him agreeing to any requests she had made.

At her current warning looks, both wizards adjusted their stances; pointing their wands more toward her. They were trying to look as if they were guarding her from escaping, rather than protecting her. If this was going to go down her way, they would have to play their parts as death eater sympathizer and snatcher.

Seconds later, a bulky figure turned the corner and into the living room; wand raised high.

As his face was illuminated by the dim lighting in the room, they could finally confirm who it was. Hermione let out a small huff of breath as her eyes gleamed with anger. Just the sight of his broody face was enough to make her temper flare.

"Hello Herm-own-ninny." Viktor Krum said calmly. "Did you miss me?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: JKR owns HP yada yada yada, we obviously know.**

 **Chapter 18**

"Hello Herm-own-ninny." Viktor Krum said calmly. "Did you miss me?"

She glared at him, eyes locked onto him with distaste. "Not particularly."

He sighed deeply before speaking to the man standing by her left shoulder "So you vere able to capture her after all Scabior." Krum said as he stalked closer to the center of the room. It was a statement, not a question.

"Clearly." Draco as Scabior scoffed. Hermione could feel him stiffen beside her, she knew he was having a hard time not cursing Viktor where he stood. "Anyone else coming? I was hoping to see good old Rabastan….I had a rather fun story to share with him." Draco attempted to dig for information. They wanted to know for sure if anyone else was coming.

Viktor had finally reached them, and kneeled in front of Hermione; ignoring the question. He had noticed the marks they had glamored on her cheek and lip. His eyes traced over every detail of her face, darkening as he noticed the blemishes. His fingers swept her hair out of the way so he could take a closer look, causing her to flinch as his fingers grazed her skin.

"Vhich one of you hurt her?!" He spat at the two guards.

Neither Draco or Harry made any movement to confess. Viktor was clearly angry, and he turned back to Hermione. "Who hurt you?"

She looked at the obviously mad man in front of her with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Viktor, the only person here who has hurt me is you."

He grimaced and raised his hand to cup her cheek. "Herm-"

"No! Don't touch me. I don't ever want you to touch me again." Hermione said angrily, tilting her head away from his hand so he couldn't touch her. "Isn't it obvious that it's over between us."

"Herm-own-ninny." Krum looked hurt, and very displeased at her request. "Sveetheart...I know you are upset vith how I have done things. But I promise this is all for the best. I'm going to take you home now so ve can be together again. Just the two of us this time. Like I always planned."

She glared at him, repulsed by his actions. "Why are you doing this?"

"Taking you home?" He questioned. "I thought that vas very clear. I love you...I alvays have."

"I clearly understand nothing." She grimaced, trying to cover up how upset she was by his actions. "So why don't you explain it to me. Explain to me why you ever got involved with the Lestranges in the first place?"

There was a long pause as they stared at each other. Hermione waiting for his answer.

"Because of you." He finally admitted.

Hermione shook her head, obviously confused by his statement. "What are you talking about? I clearly don't agree with anything on the Lestranges agenda. How can you claim that it was me who drove you to their side?"

He sighed before quietly speaking his next sentence. "You rejected me Ninny."

"I rejected you?" She asked angrily. "We had been dating for the past seven months, what do you mean I rejected you?"

"I'm talking about four years ago." He clarified, kneeling down in front of her again. He gripped her chin with one hand; forcing her to look at him. "Did you know that you vere the first muggle born I ever really knew?"

She stared at him curiously. "What does that have to do with spying for the dark side?"

"Everything." He explained. "Durmstrang doesn't allow muggleborns, you vere the first real interaction I had ever had vith one. Karkaroff alvays told us that mudbloods vere veak...inferior. One should only be grateful and honored to have the attention of a pureblood. Especially the most famous pureblood seeker in the vorld. According to vhat I had been told, you should have been vorshiping the ground I stood on for paying you any attention."

"That's what this is about?" She shouted in outrage, trying to release herself from his grip without uncuffing herself. She wanted a lot more information out of him before she resorted to that. "You turned to the dark side because a fifteen year old girl didn't pine for you like you thought she should be?. . . The darkest wizard of all time had just returned, attempted to kill my best friend, and you were angry that I didn't follow you back to Bulgaria for the summer like the rest of your crazed fangirls would have?"

"That didn't … that didn't come out right." He backtracked, clearly frustrated. "I didn't mean I actually thought you should vorship the ground I valked on. I vas just saying that before I met you that is vhat I had been told. . . And then you didn't. In fact you pretty much did the opposite. In all honesty that is part of vhat drew me to you in the first place."

"Make up your mind Viktor." She demanded. "Which is it? You liked me because I didn't care about your celebrity status, or you were angry because I didn't. You can't have it both ways!"

"I vas drawn to you because you didn't care about who I vas in the quidditch vorld! I vas famous at eighteen for my talent as a seeker and vomen loved me for it. . . But they didn't love me for me, only for my fame and fortune." He tried to explain better. "It vas a breath of fresh air that you didn't have any interest in me for that. As we talked and got to know each other I fell harder for you.. And...you know, maybe I had expected you to reciprocate my feelings at some point, or at least come for a visit that summer. Like I had asked after the second task."

She turned her head away from him, not wanting to look at him anymore. Goyle/Harry's hand was shaking slightly at his side, wand still clutched tightly in it. It was a good thing that Krum wasn't paying attention to either of them; too focused on trying to calm Hermione's anger.

"Did you know that I fell in love vith you before I even got up the courage to talk to you that day in the library?" He continued.

Her head snapped back to look at him. She wouldn't have believed him, thinking that impractical, but she could see the honesty on his face.

"Because I did." He admitted solemly. "I saw you in the library the day after I vas announced as the Durmstrang Champion, and you vere the only girl who didn't act like a foolish starstruck teenager." He chuckled slightly at the memory. "Several girls vere giggling flirtatiously trying to get my attention and you...you just scoffed at them...rolling your eyes before continuing to scribble madly at vhatever essay you vere vorking on. Your little scoff got my attention, and that vas the first time I ever saw you."

He cupped her right cheek and brushed a tear out of the corner of her eye, before placing a kiss to her left-side jawbone. Hermione felt Draco jerk slightly beside her, but quickly got back in position; he was thankfully able to control himself before blowing their cover.

"I thought your bushy hair vas ridiculous...but adorable, and your eyes vere so bright and full of life. I kept vatching you from afar every time I came to the library for information on the tournament, and shortly after I started coming vith only the intent of seeing you there."

"Viktor please." Hermione whispered, trying to hold herself back from crying. "If you truly loved me, please tell me how you could do this. How could you get involved with people who wanted me dead just because my blood status?"

He pursed his lips and paused, stroking her cheek up and down with his thumb. "Vhen the tournament vas over, and I vas being sent back to Bulgaria... I asked you one last time to come for a visit over the summer. You vere honest, and told me that even though you vanted to, it vas very unlikely due to the return of the dark lord. You said you vould probably be stuck in a safehouse vhile you helped in any vay you could to overthrow him." He brushed another tear off of her face. "I understood...I really did, but I vas honestly disappointed. And vhen you vrote to me you talked about how happy you vere to have my friendship."

She knew where this was going, hating that he had been so affected by her even then.

"Friendship is not vhat I vas hoping for Herm-own-ninny, and you ignored all of my hints at a deeper relationship...You broke my heart."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry that I wasn't ready for a serious relationship at fifteen...but that is no excuse for pledging loyalty to Voldemort or the death eaters."

"I vas so distraught by your rejection that I threw myself into quidditch practice. I vas trying to distract myself from thoughts of you, and the slow kisses ve shared betveen the stacks in the library." He continued to explain. "If I vasn't on my broom I vas throwing myself into other projects, and around your birthday that year I bought a house. I figured it vas time I moved out of my parents house, and into a place of my own; but I vas also secretly hoping that one day you really vould come and visit me. And maybe then I could try harder to get you to fall for me as I had for you."

"So you joined them for revenge? Is that it?" Hermione asked, trying to stop any more tears from falling down her cheeks. As much as she was angry with him now, and had known she would never fall in love with him; she really had genuinely cared about him very much. "You wanted to get back at me for not reciprocating your feelings?"

"No Ninny, I vas not plotting revenge." He responded looking hurt. "I never sought them out, they just kind of fell in my lap. You see the house I bought vas once owned by the Blacks. It vas apparently gifted to Bellatrix and Rodolphus on their vedding day by her father. It vas a hidden vacation home for them. As you know he passed avay shortly after they vere sent to Azkaban, and the estate eventually vent up for auction."

"Which is when you acquired it?"

"Yes. I bought it at the end of September that year. " He confirmed. "A few months later, in January, I vas in a rather intoxicated state vhen I had three intruders show up in my living room."

"Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix?" Draco/Scabior suddenly asked with interest.

"Stay the fuck out of it snatcher." Krum spat at him. "I'll deal vith you in a minute."

"So you bought a house that was once owned by Bellatrix, and months later when they escaped Azkaban they showed up to what used to be their hidden vacation home?" Hermione asked, trying to confirm how he got involved with her, and keep him distracted from becoming suspicious of the two men behind her.

Viktor nodded. "Yes...They vere attempting to hide from the ministry, although I had no idea who they vere at the time. They all looked very gaunt and vorn down, so vhen they claimed they used to own the place I offered them some food and vine. Rabastan recognized me immediately from a newspaper he had acquired in prison, he apparently loved the sports section and vas a huge fan."

"And I'm sure it only helped that you were a pureblood." She scoffed.

"It did." He admitted. "Although they assumed that because I vas a pureblood, who had attended Durmstrang, that I vould be a supporter of the Dark Lord."

"They obviously assumed right." She accused. "All it took was one rejection from a muggleborn and you were ready to condemn the whole race of us."

"That's not vhat happened!" He claimed loudly.

"Then what did?" She demanded.

"They asked me to pledge my loyalty to the Dark Lord...they vanted me to take the dark mark." He explained. "And after learning who vas in my house vith no one outside any the viser, I got nervous. Vat vas I suppose to do Herm-own-ninny? Refuse them and let them torture or kill me? There were three of them against one of me."

"No, but your could have tricked them! You could have pretended to agree with them... And once you were able to get away from them, you could have helped the Bulgarian ministry recapture them instead of helping them the whole time!"

"You're right...I probably could have." He admitted. "But instead I took the opportunity that vas placed in front of me. I made a bargain for your safety and for us to be left alone if they von the var. I told them that I vas an acquaintance of Harry Potter, and still in direct contact vith his best female friend. I promised to pass on any information I received through your letters if you vere left unharmed…. and if and vhen you and your friends vere captured, you vould be given to me. You-know-who promised I could have you, but only if I gave him my full support and loyalty."

"Don't try to sugar coat it Viktor...you saw an opportunity to have me gifted to you as your personal prisoner. You didn't do it so I would be safe, you did it so I would be forced to be with you!" Hermione hadn't been this angry since she had seen what Umbridge was doing to muggleborns during the war. "How could you be so selfish!"

Krums eyes darkened at her outburst, and he gripped her by her elbows; jerking her to her feet. She tapped her foot on the ground to warn the boys, who had both jolted at the sudden motion, to stay in position.

"It doesn't matter vhy I did it anymore, you're here vith me now...And I von't be letting you go this time." He promised, pressing a kiss to her lips.

She turned her head to the side in defiance, making him press an extra kiss to her cheek instead.

"Ve are leaving now." He pulled her closer. "I knew you vould be mine one day Herm-own-ninny, and now you are. . .and no one vill ever find you."

"I belong to no one Viktor." She said calmly as one tear silently fell down her cheek, she couldn't believe how the sweet man she once knew had turned into the one currently standing in front of her.

He looked at her harshly for a moment before turning his attention to Scabior/Draco. "Vhat did you do vith her vand?"

As Draco opened his mouth to respond there was a sudden flash of red. Hermione had taken the opportunity to break free of the fake handcuffs and had grabbed her wand in the same motion. She had hit Krum directly in the stomach with a strong stupefy; knocking him backwards and off his feet.

"I am, and always will be, a free spirit." Hermione said, training her wand on him while kicking his behind her. "I _ncarcerous!_ "

Ropes coiled around him and his eyes widened, realizing he had been tricked. He spoke no words, as the wind had been violently knocked out of him.

"Wow, that was easier than I expected." Harry/Goyle said crossing over to stand next to Hermione. "Nice hit by the way."

"We really shouldn't be so surprised Potter." Malfoy said, having joined them after retrieving Krum's wand. He slid Scabior's arm around Hermione's back. "Have you ever seen one of her plans go wrong?"

"No not really." Harry agreed with a grin on Goyle's face.

Draco leaned in to press a kiss against her forehead, but she pushed him away with a small laugh. "Not while you still look like him. It is way too creepy."

Draco snorted, but nodded in agreement; stepping away from her. A weasel erupted from his wand and headed up to the second floor, obviously informing Arthur and his team of their success.

"You!" Viktor choked out from the floor, struggling against the ropes. He obviously understood who the two men actually were now. "I am going to kill you vhen I get my hands on you!"

Draco smirked and stepped closer to him. "I seriously doubt you will get any such opportunity, as you are headed straight for Azkaban."

"Let's get him up." Hermione cut off their squabble, glaring at her ex on the floor. "I want him fully questioned under Veritaserum in one of the interrogation rooms before we ship him off."

"Herm-" He started to say before being cut off.

"Save it Viktor." She interrupted. "We are going to interrogate you, and get a trail set up for later this year… And after your trial is over, you will never, ever, see me again."

With those last words, she stepped over his bound body; walking out the door without even a backwards glance at him. Not even as he shouted rather pathetically for her to wait.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: JKR owns HP. Always.**

 **Chapter 19**

"Are you alright?"

Hermione looked up at the sound of his voice, having been pacing in front of the interrogation room door.

"Yes. Just trying to make a mental list of all the things I need to ask him." She nodded in response. "Did you get the veritaserum?"

Draco nodded and held the small vial of clear liquid out to her. The polyjuice had worn off, and he was back to looking like himself; just as the glamour on her face had faded as well.

She took the vial and placed it in the pocket of her robes before lacing her fingers through his outstretched hand. "Why do you think he was the only one to come for me tonight? I thought they would have at least sent one other person with him."

"You know I've been asking myself the same thing, though we won't know for sure until we question him. However, two thoughts immediately came to my mind." He responded with a squeeze of her hand. "Either they were so convinced that it would be an easy retrieval mission, and he wanted to come for you alone; or Aunt Bella knew it was a trap, and sent him anyway as a way to keep us distracted from what the rest of them are up to."

"I do not like the sound of option number two."

"Nor do I, but it sounds like something she would do." He grabbed her other hand and pulled her closer to him. "Are you ready to face him again and find out for sure?"

She shrugged. "As I'll ever be."

"I'd ask if you wanted me to take over for you, but I know you'd regret it later if you don't do this yourself."

She nodded and placed a soft lingering kiss against his lips; though pulling away before he could deepen it. "You know me well."

He huffed as she cut the kiss off earlier than he would have liked. "Are you surprised that I do?"

"A little." Hermione admitted honestly. "I'm still not quite used to knowing you love me, it's strange to think about that boy you used to be harboring silent feelings for me for all this time."

"Well you better get used to it." He grinned, pulling her even closer before kissing her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back gently. When his tongue started to slip between her lips, she attempted to step back; knowing they needed to get their interrogation started. She started to laugh as he held her in place, making him huff in annoyance again.

"Draco!" She giggled, "We're supposed to be interrogating my ex boyfriend right now. Not getting frisky."

He scoffed. "You agreed we could continue when we got back. . .And we are back."

"I'll tell you what, the sooner we go in that room and get some answers, the sooner we can go home and crawl into your bed." She kept him at arms length as he tried unsuccessfully to pull her against him again.

"And when we get there are you going to let me do what I promised earlier?" He smirked.

She straightened the collar of his robes as her face turned pink; she really was too innocent for her own good. "We can start off with some light petting, and see where it goes from there."

He snorted at the way her eyes never met his as she mentioned the possibility of something naughty. "Than what are we still doing out here?" He grabbed her around the waist from behind and started pushing her to the interrogation room. "Lets hurry this up so we can go home."

Hermione giggled as he dragged her along. "Draco wait." She turned in his arms and let him lean her back against the door, in the same position they had been earlier this evening in her office.

"What is it?" He asked as he caged her in, leaning his face in close to hers.

"I just need a minute to calm myself before I go in there."

"Don't want to go in there to yell at your ex for being a creep while you're still thinking about letting me shag you later on?" He asked with another smirk.

She backhanded him across the chest, making him chuckle. "Don't be so presumptuous."

"Why not? I thought you were looking forward to it as much as I am?" He nuzzled his nose against her neck before nibbling gently on the same spot. "As you said you were going to hold me to it."

Hermione pushed him back again firmly. "Nice try Draco."

"What?" He faked being wounded. "Is it a crime to want to show affection to my girlfriend?"

"You're going to enjoy calling me that aren't you?" She snorted.

He grinned widely while nodding. "Very much so."

She returned his grin and turned around to face the door again. "Alright lover boy, ready to get this over with so we can finally go to bed?"

His grin grew as she turned the handle of the door. "Very much so."

As they entered the room they could see Krum shackled to the table. He looked angry and defeated by his current predicament. His eyes jerked up to greet them as they walked in and sat in the two vacant chairs on the opposite side of him.

He looked gloomily at the woman in front of him, while completely ignoring her counterpart. "Her-"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say until you take this." She interrupted him; placing the vial of clear liquid on the table in front of him.

Viktor stared at it for a moment before nodding; understanding what was inside it.

"Are you going to take it cooperatively, or will Draco have to force it down your throat?" She asked sternly. "Trust me when I say he is looking forward to doing it the hard way."

"I'll take it vithout a problem Ninny." He agreed after a small pause; grabbing it off the table with the little bit of slack his shackles were giving him and uncorking it. He threw it back as if it were a shot a firewhiskey; grimacing as it went down. "Now vhat?"

"We are going to ask you several questions, and you are going to answer us honestly. Not that you have a choice anymore." Hermione answered him professionally, keeping her emotions out of it to the best of her ability. "How long have you been working with the Lestranges, Viktor?"

"Since they showed up to the first house I ever bought in January of 1996." He said without pause.

"And how did they convince you to join their side?"

"They vere avare I vas already vealthy and famous, so they knew money and power vould not entice me. They told me if I joined them that I could have anything I vanted. After I thought about how much danger you vere in, I asked them if safety for someone I cared about in the upcoming var vas an option. They said if I joined their cause and gave them information on the light side that I could choose immunity for anyone in the vorld except Harry Potter."

"How did they react when you named me as that person?" She asked.

He kept pretending it was just the two of them in the room, his eyes never leaving her face; Draco scoffed as he realized he was being ignored. "They looked a bit disgusted at the idea of me loving a muggleborn, but they vere also desperate for spies. They agreed that you vould not be killed, but I vould have to keep you tucked avay once they von the var. If they had von you vould not be allowed to leave my residence ever. I took vhat I could get so that no matter vhat you vould be safe."

"And just how were you planning on getting me to Bulgaria in the first place?" Hermione asked next; she was doing a good job of keeping her emotions in check for the time being.

"Fl...Fleurs vedding." Viktor attempted to not answer that question without success; he did not fancy her knowing what his plans had been that night.

Hermione looked at him in disgust. "Were you going to kidnap me?"

"Y...yes" He grimaced as the words slipped out anyway. "I had a portkey activated and ready to take us to my home. My eyes vere locked on you the whole night, and as soon as the Death Eaters attacked the reception I started to make a move tovard you. However, you apparated avay vith Potter and Veasley before I could get to you."

Her mask started to crack at that admission and her nostrils flared out as she took a very deep breath; exhaling slowly. "Anything else?"

"Ve knew you vere on the run vith them, and that eventually you vould be captured. The night you vere brought to Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix vas suppose to call for me to come get you immediately, but she didn't. She thought you'd been in her vault and let herself get distracted by her rage. You escaped again before I even knew you had been captured in the first place."

Draco could tell that what Krum was saying was starting to get to her, so he jumped in. "What was your plan once you had Hermione captured?"

Viktor finally acknowledged that he was in the room, but immediately turned to keep looking at Hermione. "Ve vould have gotten married. The dark lord promised me he vould do the ceremony himself vonce they had von. I vould have kept on playing quidditch for Bulgaria, and come home to you every night."

"Marry you?" She practically yelled at him. "You think I would have married you after finding out about your betrayal?"

He sighed and cocked his head to the side, eyes still focused completely on her. "Vould you really have refused even vith Voldemort standing there ready to do the ceremony?"

"If you really truly loved me, you would have known that I would rather die than live in a world with that monster as a ruler." She informed him harshly. "So yes, I would have refused until my last breath."

Viktor looked as if he felt ashamed, and finally let his gaze drift from her face down to his own hands on top of the table.

"Let me take over for bit." Draco asked as he rubbed a soothing hand over her arm that was closest to him.

She turned her head to catch his eye before nodding solemnly.

"What did you do for Voldemort and the other Death Eaters during the war?"

Viktor gave Draco a nasty stare as he answered. "First I told them everything I knew about Harry Potter. And as I mentioned earlier, I kept them informed about everything Hermione mentioned in her letters to me over the years. Vhen she was sent to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix she had written me several letters, some of vhich revealed information she didn't even realize was of use to them. I vas able to tell them anything she knew and had said to me from the several months before I even joined them. Another job of mine vas to keep you avay from the var and from helping Potter vonce you vere gifted to me. They knew she was one of the main reasons he kept getting avay. Because of her letters, they also knew vhen Potter vas being moved."

"I trusted you, you bastard." Hermione said angrily. "I was such a fool for thinking you were a good person."

"Ninny, I-"

"What else?" Draco interrupted him.

Viktor relaxed as much as he could against the back of his chair. "Vhen I got my invitation to Fleur's vedding I passed on the location to the dark lord so he could plan accordingly. He knew that Potter vould be there somevhere. Vhen the three of you apparated avay so quickly he vas not happy. All the death eaters there that night vere punished for letting you escape, myself included."

"That brings me to my next question. I can see that you don't have any blemishes on your arm. Specifically the faded remnants of the dark mark." Draco said as he rolled up his sleeve and held his left arm out. You could just barely see an imprint of the skull and snake leftover from where his own had been. "As you can see it does not completely go away no matter what you do. So why did you not have one? How did you get out of taking his mark?"

"I insisted that I vas too famous to have the dark mark vithout anyone noticing. They agreed that it vould have been too easy for mine to be spotted, and it vould have blown my cover. If people knew I had been vorking vith them I vould no longer have been able to get any information from you." Viktor had turned back to focus on Hermione. "So they let my skin remain unblemished and let me be a spy only instead."

"What about after the war?" Hermione suddenly spoke up again. "When Voldemort and Bellatrix were killed why did you continue to work with them? I was out of danger at that point, so why would you continue to spy for them?"

"The final battle vas over before I even knew it had begun. Rodolphus and Rabastan knew vhere I lived and showed up immediately after fleeing the grounds of Hogvarts. They had a plan to get Bellatix back and then strike back against the Order. I knew if I refused to participate they vould have ratted me out to the ministry for vorking vith them in the first place. And I knew if that happened you vould never speak to me again."

"Congratulations Viktor. You've managed to delay the inevitable." She glared at his broody face with complete distaste. "What was their new plan? And even though I think I already know most of the answers, what was it they needed you for?"

"I vas the only spy left uncaptured that still had a connection into the Order and to someone they knew vould eventually vork in the Ministry. I vrote you several letters that summer vith the intent of deepening our friendship so that it vould not look suspicious if I came for a visit over this summer." He revealed. "Luckily for me, you and Veasley broke up right before you left for your final year at Hogvarts. My heart soared at that news, and I began to try and convince you through my letters to give me a chance at a real relationship. I know that sounds like I pursued you only vith ulterior motives, but that vas honestly not the case. Yes, I vas still going to use you to get information for them, but my main goal vas to try and finally get you to love me the vay I alvays have you."

"But even without me knowing about your betrayal, I still didn't." Hermione said with the intent of hurting him. "I never would have fallen in love with you anyway."

Everyone present could see the pained look on his face with that revelation. Viktor grit his teeth and turned away from her.

"So they wanted you to get close to me so that you could break into the Death Records Office to find out where they buried Bellatrix at; and in exchange they promised you that you could still have me and they would help you keep me captive. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you suggested that I take the position with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office because it was right next door right?"

"Yes, I'm the vone who suggested they invite you in for an interview so early to begin vith."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and took another calming breath. "Wow. You really did have a lot of people fooled."

Viktor growled when Draco rubbed his hand comfortingly on her back, causing Draco to focus on his rival again. "So why did you kill Maples that night at the MInistry Ball?"

"That vas an accident. I had already snuck past him during his shift change vith Green. I had already located the file I vas looking for vhen I heard someone enter the room. I tried to hide, but he knew someone vas in there because of the broken wards. Vhen he tried to arrest me I panicked and threw the first curse I could think of at him."

"You killed an auror, a good man with a pregnant wife. And for what?" Draco sneered at him. "So your friends could bring back my psychotic aunt?"

"He vas not suppose to die. As I said before, it vas an accident." He explained.

"That doesn't make it any better Viktor." Hermione shook her head at him pityingly.

After a short pause Draco broke the silence. "Where are the Lestranges now?"

"At my hidden home in Bulgaria. I set up a second home there just after the var ended that is under the protection of a Fidelius Charm. They have been living there ever since, just as I have been since the night of the Ministry Ball. The portkey I had on me at the time activated and took off vhile I vas unconscious. I voke up there the next evening and Rodolphus had already resurrected her using the information I gave them."

"So now that they do have Bellatrix back, what is their plan?" Hermione asked, sounding as if she had her emotions back in check.

"I know they plan on taking the ministry back at some point, although I'm not sure how. They keep a lot of things secret even from me." He informed them. "Though short term they are plotting a bit of revenge."

"On who?"

Krum turned to Draco this time. "Bellatrix is pissed at your whole family for turning on the dark lord. She vants to torture your mother for her betrayal. She also plans on harming Molly Veasley for killing her in the first place."

"I'm confining my parents to the manor until she's caught." Draco sighed. "It's the one place she can't get to them."

"We need to inform Arthur that they are all targets as well. They need to move locations as soon as possible so she can't get to any of them either." Hermione agreed.

"What we need is to get to them before they get to us." Draco said, trying to plan out an attack in his head.

"We can call a meeting tomorrow to try-"

"This hidden home of yours." Draco suddenly interrupted her; turning his attention back to Krum. "You said it was under the protection of the Fidelius Charm...You wouldn't happen to be the secret keeper would you?"

Victor groaned and tilted his head back as far as it would go. "I vould."

"I know that is an answer we cannot force from you." Hermione turned to him as well, knowing where Draco was going with this. "But if you care about me at all you will tell me where this place is. Please Viktor. Help us stop this madness."

He stared back at her solemnly for a moment, pondering his decision. "2908 Vasil Laviski Court." He finally answered. He knew his only chance of getting back in her good graces was by cooperating, and he hoped she would be merciful enough to convince the judge at his trial that he did not deserve life in Azkaban.

"Thank you for finally making the right choice." She said, reaching over to give his hand a small squeeze in appreciation for his cooperation.

"Is there anything else?" He asked while savoring what he knew would be the last time she would ever touch him willingly.

"No. That should be everything." Hermione moved her hand away as she started to get out of her chair.

"Actually, there is one more thing?" Draco asked suddenly, eyeing the Bulgarian with distaste.

Both Hermione and Viktor turned to look at him, wondering what else he needed to ask.

There was a long pause before Draco finally asked his question. "What did you think would happen once you kidnapped Hermione? Were you going to rape her when she refused to fuck you?"

Krum grit his teeth and rubbed his forehead with one hand. Both Draco and Hermione could tell he was fighting as hard as he could to not answer this question. "Ev...eventually y...yes, if she hadn't been v...villing I eventually v…vould have."

Hermione's bottom lip trembled and her eyes started to water at his forced admission. She never thought he was capable of that atrocity, even if he had been borderline obsessed with her. Krum stared at her apologetically, knowing that would definitely be the last straw for her.

"Wow." Draco said angrily; trying not to send one of the unforgivables at him. "You truly are despicable."

Hermione stood, needing to be out of his presence immediately before doing something she knew she would regret. She only took two steps toward the door before a Bulgarian accent stopped her again.

"I am so sorry Herm-own-ninny." He said to her back. "I love you. I love you and I only vanted to keep you safe. I got carried avay and I-"

She had turned around and in less than a second was on his side of the table. She slapped him across the face as hard as she possibly could, making his head turn to the side from the force of it; successfully shutting him up.

"I hope it was all worth it Viktor." She turned away from him one last time before making her exit. "Because I truly do hate you now. . . and I meant what I said earlier. After your trial you really will never see me again."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you alright?"

Hermione looked up at the sound of his voice, having been sitting staring into space at her desk; thinking about the nights events. She only nodded in response.

Draco knew that she was hurting. Even if she wasn't in love with Krum, he could tell she had cared very much about him and that the news of his intentions had greatly disturbed her. He had decided to give her some space, and had gone to inform his captain of what they had learned about Krum and the Lestranges. He made sure to give her enough time to compose herself before going to find her.

"Arthur has sent everyone but us to Krum's place to see if anyone is still there." Draco informed her in an attempt to distract her from her thoughts. "Twenty-seven people against three should be enough, even if it is against my aunt."

"If what you said earlier is accurate, they won't find anyone." She answered fingering the charm attached to her neck. "I don't think they trusted that Viktor could bring me back as easy as we made it seem."

He kneeled down in front of her to be on her eye level before grasping one of her hands in his. "Do you want to talk about what was said in there? Or would you like a distraction instead?"

"Honestly a distraction would be nice." She admitted. "I don't want to think about him anymore. It makes me feel dirty."

Draco cupped her cheek and kissed her temple softly before lifting her up so he could steal her chair. "You shouldn't feel dirty. He's the sick bastard who was going to keep you captive in his house for the rest of your lives. He's the one who should feel dirty for even thinking of forcing himself on you and doing Godric knows what else." He pulled her into his lap; wrapping his arms tightly around her.

She looked nauseous at just the thought of it; her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Sorry. I'm suppose to be distracting you, not making you feel worse." He reached his arm around so he could rub the pendant she was still clutching. "Well, if I'm suppose to be distracting you, there is something I have been wondering about?"

"And what's that." She asked, going along with his method.

He rubbed his thumb more firmly over the engraved words. "What made you wear this so often after Christmas? You didn't know how I felt about you back then, so why wear a gift from me when you were dating someone else?"

"I liked what it represented." She smiled sweetly, finally letting herself relax against him.

"And what was that?" He asked curiously.

She leaned her head against his shoulder; attempting to get more comfortable while they both kept a hold of her necklace. "I learned over this past Christmas that people really can change for the better. If the nasty little boy I once knew in school can turn into a good person who risks their lives to keep others safe, than so can anyone. When you gifted this to me it gave me hope."

His heart soared at her answer, and he rubbed the back of his fingers up and down her sides slowly. "Hope for what?"

"Hope that people really will try to be better than they were before. More accepting. . .More caring. Hope that good really will prevail over evil." She turned slightly so she could place a sweet kiss to the side of his neck before snuggling into his chest.

He smiled and began to rub her back. He hoped he was conveying just how much he loved her through his innocent touches. "That is a nice thought."

"But I learned tonight that it goes the other way too." Hermione claimed sadly.

"Because of Krum?" He asked.

"Yes." She continued. "He started off a good person, but let himself get drawn in by the dark. He let the rejection of a teenage girl drive him to commit horrible crimes. He wanted what he couldn't have so badly that he let it destroy the good person he used to be."

"It's easier to let the dark arts entice you than it is to do what's right. Dark magic brings the promise of giving you everything you've ever wanted without having to work for it." Draco explained. "That's why so many wizards have gone bad."

"You didn't." She claimed. "You grew up with dark magic at your fingertips and strived to overcome it instead. You worked hard to be where you are now."

He smirked as he continued to cling her to him. "That's because I learned a long time ago that dark magic could never help me win what I really wanted. I knew the only way to get it was to become a good person."

"And what's that?" Hermione asked against his neck.

"You, silly." He nuzzled his face into her hair. "Just you. Not here because I forced you, but because you want to be. Here because you love me back."

"Did you ever think I would feel this way so fast?" He could feel her grin against his skin.

"Are you kidding?" Draco chuckled softly, turning her head so he could place a soft kiss against her lips. "I never thought you'd come close to loving me at all."


	20. letter

**Sorry this is not a new chapter and sorry for being gone for so long everyone. I found out I was pregnant in August and well lets just say it's was a rough pregnancy. Super nauseous and tired all the time. Thought it would go away in the second trimester, but it didn't. All of that caused me to lose inspiration and motivation to write. But worry not, I am not abandoning any of my stories for good and luckily my husband has a really good job and I quit my job after the baby was born. Also after the baby was born the right half of my face stopped working due to a swelled nerve, and I am still healing from that as well. Because of everything I probably won't be writing for the next month or so, but once we settle into a routine I will be back again. I have lots of great stuff planned and am excited to get back to it now that my beautiful baby girl is here.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer. HP belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling**

 **Chapter 20**

Draco had been holding her in silence for several minutes when they heard a disturbance coming from just down the hall. Deciding to see what the commotion was all about, they reluctantly stood from their embrace and exited their shared office.

The group that had left nearly an hour ago had obviously returned, as several aurors were bustling about. Harry was visible; talking angrily with Ron and Mr. Weasley. Everyone in view looked annoyed which tipped them off that things had obviously not gone well on their trip to Krum's Bulgarian home.

Hermione led the way swiftly to her best friends sides. "How'd it go?" She asked though she already knew the answer to her next question. "Was anyone still there?"

"Of course not!" Harry responded angrily, though she knew it wasn't at her but at the situation. "They obviously knew we were onto them. They emptied the place of anything important and moved on to somewhere else! They used Krum as a patsy so they could get away again."

"Well I'm still glad he was caught." Draco added trying to reassure his partner that the night hadn't been a total waste. "At least Hermione is safe from him."

"I know." Harry said trying in vain to calm himself down. "And I am really relieved about that. I just worry about what Bellatrix is up to. She's way more dangerous to way more people than he was."

"We'll catch her Harry, of that I have no doubt." Arthur said trying to help reassure him. "Luck was not on our side tonight, but she is bound to come out of hiding at some point. And my bet is on sooner rather than later."

"I bet she will too and that's what I'm scared of!" Harry exclaimed. It was clear to everyone in the area that he was thinking about what she had done at the ministry three years ago. "Who will we find dead at her hands when she resurfaces?"

"You need to calm down Harry." Hermione tried to reason with him. "I know you are frustrated but we need to stay in our right minds if we are going to catch her before that happens."

"I know." He rubbed his face with one hand. "I'm just worried she's going to go after one of you, or even worse; after Teddy. I can't lose anyone else to her Hermione. She took Sirius, I won't let her take anyone else from me."

"I'm glad to see you taking the situation so seriously." The minister had joined them half way through Harry's rant, followed by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. "That is the kind of dedication we need right now. Which brings me to why I am here. I think this situation has surpassed just the Aurors office. I would like to round up what's left of The Order of the Phoenix and call a new meeting. They will all be targets now that all of the Lestranges are likely back in England. I will personally sleep better at night if I know we have more allies in the loop."

This finally seemed to get through to Harry. "Good idea minister. The renovations at Grimmauld Place just concluded on Friday. It's ready for habitation now. We can use it again if you'd like."

"Thank you Harry, that is the most logical place for us to hold meetings. Let's get a new fidelius charm in place and set an Order meeting for Wednesday evening." He tipped his hat to the group. "Now let's all try to get a good rest in to clear our heads until then why don't we." And he left without another word.

"Does this mean we are on the brink of another war?" Ron asked.

"If Shacklebolt is gathering up The Order again we must be." Harry answered him.

"I think it's more of a precaution." Hermione added. "But we could be. Especially if they can bring themselves back from the dead everytime we take one of them out."

"That's not something I really want to think about right now." Harry sighed.

"I think it's best we listened to Kingsley and got some rest. We can deal with the fallout tomorrow." Molly spoke up. "With all of the commotion today I noticed no one was able to get much of a lunch or dinner today. Why don't we all head back to the Burrow for a good home cooked meal before heading to bed. I'm sure we will all rest much better after we have been fed up a bit."

"Oh thank goodness!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "I thought my stomach was about to eat itself."

After everyone agreed that though they were very tired, they were also quite hungry as well. So the group headed to The Burrow for Molly's quick to cook creamy onion soup and some irish soda bread. Ron was not the only one excited for his mother's cooking as they all flooed over to the Weasley family home.

One by one they exited the fireplace only to end up with shocked faces at the sight that greeted them. One by one they gasped as their eyes took in the damage. One by one they all read the message left on the walls in what looked like blood.

 **You'll Be Next Blood Traitors**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Weasleys had moved into Grimmauld Place immediately. It was obvious by the way the home had been destroyed that Bellatrix was behind the break-in. Molly's trusty clock had been defaced by putting large red X's over everyone's faces; with an old dagger left behind directly in the middle of Molly's.

To make sure everyone was safe, they gathered their belongings and fled to the most noble and ancient house of Black. It turned out Harry had upgraded it so well that it no longer looked ancient, but cozy and slightly modern. Old Walburga Black might have screamed her loudest ever if she could see what Harry had it turned into. Luckily for everyone who would be living there, he'd foreseen this and had her removed. Her permanent sticking charm may have worked on the wall itself, but that didn't stop the construction workers from cutting the wall out entirely and leaving a more open concept entryway.

As a precaution, Percy and George moved in as well. They were not only local, but lived in easy to get to places. Everybody knew that George lived above the joke shop, and Percy's apartment building would not be difficult to find either. Charlie was tucked safely at the dragon reserve in Romania where there was more than enough security, and Bill and Fleur were still at the fidelius protected Shell Cottage on the coast.

At precisely six o'clock in the evening on Wednesday June 26th, The Order of the Phoenix gathered at 12 Grimmauld Place in order to discuss the impending danger that the wizarding world was still up against. Kingsley addressed them as a group in the overly large dining room to inform everyone of Bellatrix's threat and return. They were informed of the horcruxes and the new and easier way to use them that Voldemort had created before his demise.

Discussions on how to combat the current war lasted almost two hours before they called it a night. Mundugus Fletcher, though grudgingly allowed back after his theft nearly two years ago, had been invited to attend the meeting as well. He agreed to mingle with some unfavorable people in Knockturn Alley to see if he could find more hidden death eater locations.

One by one, the order members made their exit from the not as old as it used to be House of Black. The minister himself had just closed the front door behind him, leaving all the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Andromeda Tonks alone. Ginny had stayed upstairs during the meeting to babysit a currently blue haired Teddy. They had just come down to join everyone while the toddler sang C is for cookie along with his favorite cookie monster toy that had also come from a garage sale.

"If anyone deserves the dementor's kiss it's my sister." Andromeda whispered so her grandson couldn't hear it.

Draco snapped his head up at those words and glared at the women who resembled his crazy Aunt. He had thought she looked like her earlier, but had forgotten his mother had a second sister. As soon as she had referred to Bellatrix as her sister, he suddenly realized who she was.

The older women caught the way he was looking at her and stopped paying attention to the conversation she had previously been having with Molly. It was obvious she had just made the connection to who he was as well.

Molly, realizing that this must be the first time she was meeting her nephew, took the hint and backed away to let them have the conversation she figured was a long time coming.

"You're Draco Malfoy." Andromeda stated, coming a little closer to him.

He looked around hoping Hermione would be there for support, but she was off talking with her best friends instead and hadn't noticed that he was in need.

"I am." He confirmed. "And you're my aunt."

"Narcissa is well I take it?" Andromeda asked while trying to sound callous.

"She is. Though I think she is a bit lonely." He informed her.

"Good." He could hear the hurt in her voice even though she was attempting to hide it. "So you have taken up with the Granger girl?"

"I have."

"I'm glad the apple fell far from the tree with you." She seemed pleased. "Takes courage for a Slytherin to date a muggleborn. I should know."

"I heard." He said. "My mother told me all about it. She misses you alot just so you know."

"She's had years since our parents died to think for herself." Andromeda replied sadly. "If she really missed me she would have paid me a visit long before now."

Draco opened his mouth to tell her that his mother had wanted to many times but couldn't muster up the courage, but she cut him off before he could.

"I really must get Teddy home and put to bed." She placed one hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "But it was nice to finally meet my only nephew."

"You too." He nodded slowly before turning to find Hermione.

She had moved from her spot by Harry and Ron, and was instead just coming out of the loo; adjusting her robes as she walked. He stared at her with a smile; thinking it was cute how she had worn witches robes to the order meeting instead of her usual blouse and skirt she donned at the office. It was probably a good thing though, as he always caught himself undressing her with his eyes when she wore those fitted skirts and button up tops.

"Are you ready to head back to the manor yet?" He asked as he approached her.

"Definitely." She smiled as she threaded her fingers through his.

They bid everyone goodnight and Hermione even gave Teddy a big hug and kiss goodnight before they found themselves on the front stoop of number twelve. The door had barely clicked shut behind them before Hermione had him backed up against it.

"I've got a surprise for you." She whispered before claiming his lips in a kiss, her body pressing him a little further into the door.

"I think you've already surprised me a little." He said as he pulled her closer and touched his tongue to her upper lip as the kissing became more heated. "But don't let that stop you from what you obviously have planned."

Even though he usually liked to be the one in control, he let her have it this time. She had gripped the back of his neck to keep his head in place and she was now dominating his lips with hers. She was nibbling his bottom lip so seductively that he was having trouble not lifting her up so he could grind against her core. If the surprise wasn't sexual in nature he knew he'd be up half the night wanking in the shower after this.

As she continued the assault on his mouth, he vaguely could hear his aunt and Teddy approaching from the other side of the door. Realizing that they were probably headed to the very stoop he was currently making out on, he decided it was time to take this back to his bedroom where they couldn't be interrupted.

"Hermione." He whispered between kisses. "As much as I love this we should probably take this somewhere a bit more private don't you think?"

"You're right." She agreed breathlessly. "Take me home Draco."

He took a deep breath to calm himself enough to apparate them to his bedroom. The way she had been kissing him had given him an instant erection that he was sure wouldn't be going away anytime soon; and so worried he'd splinch them if he apparated too hastily he took a moment to calm himself.

Luckily, he was able to get them there in one piece before his aunt could find them getting frisky on The Order's front stoop.

Unluckily, there was already a very pissy looking Pansy Parkinson waiting on his bed; causing said erection to disappear faster than it had shown up.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: It's been a long time since I have written a chapter for this story, which saddens me mostly because I was only about ten chapters away from completing it when I got pregnant. I've had chapter breakdowns written for over a year now and still lost motivation and found it to be the hardest to pick back up. I'd prefer to get this done by the end of the year, but with three other stories that I want to continue to update I don't see that happening. Instead I am giving myself the realistic goal of completing this by June 15th 2019(the three year anniversary of the first chapter posting). That gives me ten months to write ten chapters. Let's see if I can do it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! Yes I did change the name of this story. I never really was a fan of A Different Kind as a name in the first place, but I was not as creative when I first started this two years ago. Please let me know if you like the change to Fear and Self Loathing in Wiltshire, or if you think it would be better if I switched back to the original name.**

 **Also this chapter is mainly smut. (Finally; right?)**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **Disclaimer: JK owns HP. Always.**

 **Chapter 21**

Draco had apparated them directly to his room, hellbent on continuing what Hermione had just started when he noticed a figure already in his room. Not even Hermione's lips, which were currently attached to his neck, could keep him aroused as he realized it was his ex-fling Pansy Parkinson. She was wearing a very skimpy black dress and matching heels, and had placed herself suggestively atop his mattress.

'This is not good.' Draco said to himself. He gripped Hermione's shoulders and gently nudged her away from him just enough to get her to cease her attack on his neck.

"Um, Hermione." He said while his face paled. "It looks like we have company."

Hermione finally turned around to see what Draco had meant; her mood instantly souring as well when she saw who was interrupting them for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Parkinson?" She whispered, clearly confused.

Pansy pushed herself up, not bothering to cover the vast amount of cleavage that spilled out in the process, and stood from her position on the bed. "Mudblood." She greeted in return before directing her attention to him. "Draco."

"What do you want Pansy?" He said, clearly annoyed by her presence, not to mention mortified by how this could affect his relationship with Hermione. "And stop using that word."

"You're the one who taught me that slur hypocrite." She smirked as she crossed one arm over the other in front of her ribs; the action causing her breasts to push up even further in display. "But nevermind that. The reason I am here is because I came to find out if that disgusting article in The Daily Prophet last week was true or not. Unfortunately I can see that it was."

"Disgusting is not exactly the word I would use to describe it, but yes. It's true." Draco confirmed while making sure he was positioned between the two women. "Hermione and I are together now."

"I can see that." Pansy's smirk turned into a dark chuckle. "And have you fucked her like you've always liked to fuck me yet?"

Draco grimaced at her inappropriate question, worried that what Pansy was saying would cause Hermione to take a step back with him. "My sex life is none of your business Pansy."

"Maybe not anymore." She admitted. "But it was. You had no problems fucking my brains out in this very bed barely six months ago."

His heart dropped as Pansy continued to try and drive a wedge between them. He didn't dare turn around to see the look he was sure would be on Hermione's face. He opened his mouth unsure of how to diffuse the situation, but Pansy cut him off before he could utter even one syllable.

"Don't try to deny it, and don't try to pass it off as nothing." She spoke up loudly. "You've had me at your beck and call since fifth year."

"Is this true Draco?" Hermione finally spoke up.

He could hear the hurt in her voice, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut as the felt a lump form in his throat. Pansy was going to royally fuck this up for him which is what he was sure was her intention. No matter how badly he wanted to deny Pansy's claims, he knew that he couldn't lie to Hermione. Sure, it would buy him some time, but overall it would only make things worse in the long run.

"Yes." Draco admitted to the room, still not able to bring himself to look Hermione in the eye. "It's true. But as I told Pansy shortly before Christmas; I had been drunk and it didn't mean anything to me."

"Oh." Was all Hermione said; sounding more timid and unconfident than he had ever heard before.

"You can claim it meant nothing now." Pansy continued. "But the fact that you kept coming back for more obviously does mean something."

Not able to stand it anymore, he turned to face his girlfriend. She was glaring at Pansy the same way she had glared at him the first time he'd called her a mudblood at the beginning of second year. Her anger seemed to be directed at Parkinson instead of at him at least. "I think you should leave now Pansy."

"I'd say my damage for the night is about done anyway." Pansy said gleefully as she headed toward the door. "Oh and Draco? Do owl me when you decide you want a real witch again."

The door clicked shut behind her on her way out; leaving them alone again. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Hermione I can explain." He started to say but she raised one hand to shush him.

"You don't have to." She said as her eyes finally met his. It surprised him to see that they were sparkling with understanding instead of anger. "We weren't together then, and at the time you didn't think we ever would be."

"It was the night of your first date with Krum." He continued anyway, grabbing her raised hand in both of his and stepping in close to her again. "After seeing you with him I got so jealous that I drank myself stupid and sought her out as a distraction."

She grimaced and looked down at their joined hands.

"I know it was a jerk move of me to use her like that, but I never have been the nicest person." He admitted. "Especially when I feel jealous or threatened. Which are two emotions I always seem to feel the sting of when it comes to you."

"Well you don't have to anymore." She tried to reassure him. "I'm with you now and neither Viktor or Parkinson is going to have any effect on that. If it doesn't end up working out between us in the long run it will be because of what we decide; not them."

Draco looked surprised at how logical she was being. "You mean you still want to be with me after what you just heard?"

"Of course I do." She shook her head at him with a breathy chuckle. "I mean I still think you should apologize to her for using her the way you did and as many times as you did." She made a slightly disgusted face. "But I saw those memories of yours which still lets me know that I was the one you cared about the whole time."

"You were." He agreed; relieved. "Every time I was with her, or any of the others, it was because I was trying to distract myself from thinking about you. I really thought I would never have a chance with you so I made some poor decisions in the process. Though if I am being completely honest, it never worked. I always ended up thinking about you either directly after, or sometimes right in the middle." He finally wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a close embrace. "It's always been you Granger. Always."

"That's good to know." She smiled up at him before pressing a long kiss to his lips.

Glad to see that she hadn't let Pansy's plan to pry them apart work, he threaded one hand through her hair to keep her head in place. He deepened the kiss and with a flick of his wand the room was silenced and locked. There would be no more interruptions.

"And you know I never really even liked Pansy right? Because-" He asked, trying to make sure he had driven in the point that she was the only one he'd ever loved.

"Hey Draco?" She interrupted, pulling back slightly.

"Yes?"

"Stop talking about Pansy."

"Right." He said before dipping his head back down to kiss her.

Within seconds things had heated back up. His tongue was exploring her mouth at leisure as he started to steer them toward the bed. Now that they had the rest of the evening to explore each other without being disrupted, he was going to take his time.

"Did you still want your surprise?" She asked breathily through the kisses.

He leaned back barely a hair, only enough so he could look at her full face. "If you still want to give it to me."

She flashed him a large smile as she untangled herself from his grasp. After messing with the clasps on the front of her robe for a few seconds she allowed the garment to slip gracefully to the floor. The view that Draco was left with caused his erection to come back full force.

"You're wearing my old oxford from Hogwarts." He stated as he attempted to keep his cool.

The sleeves were rolled up to three quarters of the way down her arms, the top two buttons were left undone, and the hem barely came to a third of the way down her slim thighs.

"No." She smirked at him. "I'm wearing **only** your old oxford from Hogwarts."

Her seductive tone caused him to shudder and he had to take a deep breath to stop himself from cumming in his pants. "Fuck it all." He cursed before crashing their lips back together.

Hermione's hands gripped the collar of his black robes as she gave his upper lip a slow suck. Taking control, she began to push him backward until the back of his knees hit the mattress.

"Sit." She all but demanded. "There's more to your surprise."

Not wanting to delay her, he ripped his shirt over his head and kicked his shoes off before sitting with his back against the headboard; hearing a small tear in the process but not caring whatsoever. The only thing he cared about now was getting the woman in front of him to show him more of her glorious skin.

Hermione followed him slowly, eyes locked on his; swinging one leg over his hips so she could straddle him. Her naked core brushed gently against his still covered hard length. His hands immediately went to her hips so he could hold her there. He gave a hard slow grind against her which caused them both to release a deep moan from the friction.

Her hands reached for the buttons of the white shirt and she unbuttoned them slowly one by one. "I've been thinking about doing this all day."

When the last button had been undone she let the shirt fall open; revealing her young naked body to him. Her nipples hardened at the first contact with the cool air.

Draco stared at her hungrily, taking everything in; from the size and shape of her breasts, to the firm creaminess of her thighs. "Fuck." He groaned trying to keep himself from flipping her over and taking her right that second. "You're so beautiful."

Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she bit her lip, but she stayed quiet; letting him know she wanted him to make the next move.

"Is my surprise that I'm getting shagged tonight?" He asked, wanting to make sure he didn't try to take things further than she intended.

She laughed and leaned forward a little. "I thought that was obvious."

His throbbing member flexed involuntarily at the thought of getting to be with her. Finally after all these years of dreaming about it he was going to be able to make love to her tonight.

His left hand left her hip and traveled upwards to cup her breast. When he gave it a firm squeeze he could hear her hum in delight. This spurned him on further, and he used the remaining hand on her hip to scoot her towards him.

He kept going; giving her nipple a soft pinch between his fingers before rolling it around between his thumb and pointer finger. Hermione moaned and arched her chest further toward him. At this point she wanted this as much as he did.

Draco leaned forward and took her other nipple into his mouth; savoring the taste of her forbidden flesh. He could feel her breath catch in her throat as he laved the rosey bud with his tongue. Getting the hint from her mewls that she was enjoying it, he switched to the other one and bit down softly.

After spending several minutes on her breasts, of which every movement caused a new noise to pass through her lips, he moved back up to suck at her neck. She was now a whimpering mess from all the new sensations he had given her.

Hermione's hands had been gripping his shoulders the whole time, but were now making their way down to fumble with his belt buckle. Within seconds she had it undone and flung across the room. "Too many clothes." She said as she undid his zipper next.

Unable to help himself anymore, he quickly flipped her so she was laying horizontally on the bed and crawled on top of her. The sudden impact tore a startled scream from her throat which he swiftly reattached his teeth to.

Not wanting to be outdone, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his pants down with her ankles. One arm was wrapped around his neck and shoulders while the other hand made its way to his stiffened member. It throbbed at first contact and he bit down into the soft flesh of her neck harder than he'd intended to stop himself from cumming right there in his boxers.

Luckily, she seemed to enjoy it because she ended up grinding against him again in retaliation. Before long she had his boxers pushed down as well, and he had to rest the full weight of his lower body against her so he could get enough leverage to kick them off.

Now that they were both completely nude, the weight of what was about to happen hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. With Draco's tip resting gently against her slit she began to quietly hyperventilate.

Feeling how much she was quivering underneath him, he detached his lips from the tops of her heaving breasts. There was uncertainty mixed with nervousness sparking from her eyes and he took this a a cue that he needed to slow down and reassure her. He placed a soft, but tantalizing kiss to her lips before leaning up off her a bit.

"We don't have to go all the way tonight if you aren't ready." He whispered. "What we've already done has been more than enough of a surprise."

This seemed to calm her back down and she sank further into the mattress with a coy smile. "No I do want to. I'm ready, it's just…" She paused. "I've never gone this far before and I don't really know what I'm doing."

Her innocence was making her far too irresistible to him, and he ground his erection firmly back against her core. "I'd say your instincts have been pretty spot on so far." He grinned down at her. "But let's just take this one step at a time and if for any reason you want to stop or pause, I'll back off immediately."

"Alright." She agreed with a nod. "You can keep going."

Not needing to be told twice, Draco leaned down to attach his lips to her right nipple; licking around it in a circle at a torturously slow pace. With one arm wrapped behind her neck to hold himself up, his other arm was free to travel down her sides. It glided down her firm stomach, past her slightly rounded hips, and landed at her smooth nether lips.

His fingertips brushed up and down her slit a few times, feeling the moisture that had gathered there before dipping below the surface. He hummed in approval against the rosy peak he was still attending to. She was so wet that his fingers were able to glide around with ease.

"More." She whimpered with a flushed face. "Please Draco, more."

Not one to deny a pretty lady he slid his fingers up until he felt the throbbing bud of her sex. He wanted to know what it tasted like, but figured she wouldn't be quite comfortable with oral yet. Deciding that he had plenty of time for that later, he pressed the pad of his thumb firmly against it before rubbing it in a circle.

The loudest moan yet filled the room as he played with her clit. Her entire body was shaking from the pleasure he was bringing her. He kissed slowly up her chest and neck so he could nibble the skin below her ear.

"Like that do you?" He whispered as he continued to rub her.

She hummed, unable to speak her answer. The vibrations paired with her eager grinds against his hand caused his member to flex and throb almost painfully. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

With his thumb still rubbing firmly over her clit, his middle finger slipped a little lower so he could tease her entrance. He needed to make sure she would be ready enough to take his large girth. He would be slow and gentle her first time, but couldn't wait until he could eventually pound into her with the force he craved.

He slowly embedded his finger to the hilt causing her to gasp and writh against him even more. In and out and in and out; he drove his finger into her over and over again; causing her to become so wet the juices ran down his hand. Her tight channel hugged the digit as it moved; the friction causing her to dig her face into the side of his neck to muffle all the incoherent noise she was making.

"The room is silenced love." He smirked against the shell of her ear. "Make all the noise you want."

Not waiting for an answer, he drove another finger in to meet the other; keeping his thumb in place. Another long low moan escaped her lips; letting go of her inhibitions at the new information.

"Two can play at that game." She whispered breathily.

Her hand slipped between them and down his chest so she could wrap her own fingers tightly around his cock. She pumped it up and down once slowly before he heard another gasp.

"Oh god." She groaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Is it suppose to be that thick?"

He had to suppress a chuckle as to not ruin the mood; instead choosing to give a single thrust into her hand. "Mine is."

For the first time he noticed a flicker of fear cross over her face. He kissed her gently hoping to make it dissipate. "I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt." He said as he slipped his fingers out, making her whimper from the loss. "But I'll be as gentle as I can, and if you want me to stop at anytime, I will."

She nodded silently; giving it another inexperienced jerk, trying to find a rhythm.

"Bigger than Krum am I?" He asked with the biggest smirk of the night.

Hermione scoffed. "Don't ask me to stroke your ego."

He chuckled at that; eyes flashing down to her hand. "Technically you already are."

Draco ended up chuckling again as she let go to backhand his chest. "Oh come on, you know it's funny." He added as he gripped her hand and placed it above her head; teeth nibbling on her neck playfully.

"I know no such thing." She responded breathily. "Now enough foreplay already."

He raised one eyebrow at her neediness. "Ready for the main event are we?"

"Stop teasing me Draco." She whispered as she pushed her hips up into his.

He shifted his weight slightly so his hips were nestled perfectly between her legs. "You sure your ready?" He asked as he gripped his throbbing erection. A deep breath escaped his lips as he attempted to calm himself. As much as he wanted to surge into her tight heat, he didn't want to hurt her or deter her from wanting to have sex with him again after this.

"Positive." She answered almost impatiently.

Draco rubbed the head up and down her slit to spread the moisture around before positioning it at her entrance. "Press your face into my shoulder. Bite down if it hurts too much and I'll pull out."

She did as he said and he could feel her nod into the crevice of his neck.

With one slow push of his hips he entered her as softly as possible; the thin barrier breaking in the process. Hermione squeaked into the flesh of his shoulder and her arms tightened around the back of his neck. He could feel her tense underneath him, but she did not bite down on his neck as he expected.

One long moan escaped his lips as he was finally fully seated within her. Her warmth was squeezing him so tightly he knew that if he wasn't careful he'd end up coming right that second.

"You alright?" He surprised himself by being able to speak.

He felt her nod again. "The pain seems to be dulling. You can move now I think."

"No, I really can't." He cringed.

She relaxed her neck and shoulders as she laid her head back against the mattress. "Hmm? Why not?"

Draco's face turned red and he groaned at her question. "I haven't had sex in over six months. It's been a while and you are so extremely tight that I'm having a hard time not blowing it right now."

She grinned devilishly. "So you don't want me to do this?" Hermione clenched herself around him before relaxing her muscles again.

"Ah!" He almost collapsed on top of her. "Stop it you cheeky witch!"

"Then get yourself together and move already." She whispered seductively in his ear. "Remember it's my first time so you better make sure it's satisfactory."

"Oh you are in for it now." He muttered as he pinned her arms above her head; using his hands to brace himself.

He pulled out almost all of the way before surging back in again. Repeating the motion over and over in quick succession until she was panting heavily underneath him.

"Mmm." Draco hummed. "You feel so good."

Hermione only grunted in response, unable to form actual words; her head thrown back as she took his every thrust.

He pushed himself a bit deeper now, making sure not to get too rough with her yet, but putting a little more power into his thrusts. One of his hands hooked under her left knee so he could spread her legs a little wider. Now able to hit her at a new angel to speed up his pace.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, he slid the same hand up to play with her bundle of nerves, rubbing her in slow circles to try and bring her over the edge.

As soon as he made contact, a gaspy cry left her throat. Her hips started coming up instinctually to meet his every thrust. Draco's lips reattached themselves to her neck and he gave it a sharp nip.

"Come for me Hermione." He whispered against her ear.

The reaction was instant, and she clenched around him; her head thrown backwards as she came undone around him. It only took him three more thrusts to follow her, and he groaned into the flesh of her shoulder as he pushed in one last time.

After a few minutes of them both attempting to catch their breath, he finally rolled off of her and scooted them back up the bed. Pulling her back against chest so he could spoon her from behind.

"You alright?" He asked; the both of them still panting heavily.

"Never better." She replied. "I'm glad I waited for you."

"Me too." He grinned as he placed a soft kiss to her temple.

"I think I'm going to pass out after that." She snuggled further under the blankets. "It was wonderful though."

"Oh no you don't. I'm not finished with you yet." He said.

Her eyes widened at that. "You can't be serious."

"Oh I am." He smirked as he rolled back on top of her. "I made a promise which I intend to keep."

And even though it was a few days late, he really did spend the rest of the night exploring her body with his tongue.


End file.
